


black camaro

by ceoseungri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Criminal AU, Light Angst, M/M, cars and guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoseungri/pseuds/ceoseungri
Summary: some criminals pick up hitchhikers, some hitchhikers are criminals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a full version of my old oneshot by the same name

The engine of the black Camaro started with a roar that was pleasing to the ears of all car persons. During his life, he had already put weeks worth of hours to working on that car and at the moment, it worked as smoothly as it ever could - though Hoseok could never be fully satisfied with it. He needed to always have something to do and would break the car on purpose if he had to, just to have more to work on.

He switched the gear to reverse and backed off his boyfriend's - now ex-boyfriend's - front yard. "That bitch," cursing, he pressed his foot on the gas way harder than he planned and the car leaped forward. After witnessing his best friend with his boyfriend, he was filled with rage he didn't know how to unload.

He had always known he couldn't trust that girl and that his boyfriend was only pretending to be gay to get attention - or at least that's how he explained the situation to himself to feel better. Fake ass bastards, both of them.

Thinking that he should do something that would surely cheer him up, he headed to the highway. The route was not unfamiliar to him since he had taken it a few times before, often after occasions that had made him feel like this.

He opened the roof of his car and felt the wind blow through his hair that was starting to get a bit too long and messy. He turned on the radio and started humming along to the song that started playing. He didn't know the lyrics but the song felt familiar, probably because it was overplayed.

It was still early in the morning so there wasn't much traffic on the road. Hoseok was quite happy about it because it meant he could go as fast as he wanted to. He went past a speed limit sign that said 70 miles per hour with 80 on his meter but didn't care and pressed his foot down harder to switch lanes and go past an old car that was going barely the speed limit. He took his foot off the pedal and let the car slow down to the eighty it had been.

He didn't feel like driving off the road - which had been why his car had been broken the last time. He had gotten mad at his boyfriend, left furiously after a fight, speeded on this same highway and then drove off the road. Partly purposefully. Hoseok felt like his actions had been why his boyfriend had cheated on him and was now his ex.

He put the car on cruise control and looked at himself from the mirror above him. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to mess it up so it wouldn't look as bad as it was. The pop song on the radio getting on his nerves and making him annoyed again, he turned the CD-player on instead, immediately starting to drum the steering wheel with his fingers as Brown Sugar started playing.

Hoseok was grateful of the CDs his father had left for him before passing away. He preferred listening to them much more than the songs playing on the radio - somehow he never got bored of them.

He focused his eyes on the road again and his eyes landed on a figure standing next to the road. As he got closer - and slowed down a bit so he wouldn't just drive past with full speed - he noticed the guy was holding up a thumb. A hitchhiker. Hoseok had a common interest in hitchhikers and seeing one just now filled his mind with thoughts. He felt like today might be a good day after all.

He pulled over to the side of the road, a short distance after the hitchhiker. The guy started running towards the car and Hoseok looked at him from the rearview mirror. It was a male probably in his mid-twenties, close to Hoseok's age. He was wearing a brown leather jacked, similar to the black one Hoseok had, though his looked more vintage, and ripped, black skinny jeans. His tanned skin and surfer hair made him look like he was from Australia.

"Hey," the guy started, leaning against the car door. "Nice car, stranger," he flashed a clearly seductive smile.

"Where are you going, handsome?" Hoseok asked in the same manner.

"Anywhere you are," the guy replied and Hoseok just nodded his head to the left as a sign for the stranger to come in. "I'm Hyungwon, by the way," perfect hair continued by introducing himself after getting on.

"Hoseok," Hoseok said simply and glanced to the side mirror to see if any cars were coming before pulling back to the road again. "But you can call me Wonho if you want."

"Is that what your friends call you?" Hyungwon asked in a rather humorous tone. He ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the blowing wind that was messing up his hair as they drove faster.

Hoseok almost said he didn't have any friends but is that how you're supposed to introduce yourself to a new person? "Only the special ones," he said and looked at Hyungwon with a smirk on his lips.

"Am I a special one then?"

"Do you want to be?"

Hyungwon let out a laugh. "Are you hitting on me already? We just met less than a minute ago."

"Maybe I am," Hoseok looked over at Hyungwon to see his expression but the guy had turned his head away towards his hand that was hanging out of the car, feeling the resistance of the wind. Hoseok turned the music louder and it caused Hyungwon to turn to look at the player.

"Do you like Rolling Stones?" he asked, an interested look in his eyes.

"Yeah, they're cool," Hoseok shrugged, trying to seem cool about it. "I got a lot of their music left by my father in this car."

"Can I see?"

Hoseok reached for the case full of CDs by different artists and gave it to Hyungwon, who started to go through it with his eyes glazing. Hoseok followed what he did. He switched lanes as he went past a car, speeding notably as he did so. From the corner of his eye he saw Hyungwon stopping at one CD and acted like he wasn't paying any attention when Hyungwon took the Rolling Stones out and put another one in.

"Your dad has a really good taste in music," Hyungwon said as Bon Jovi's Slippery When Wet -album started playing.

Hoseok didn't say anything and just continued driving while they both enjoyed the music that was playing. Every now and then he turned his head to look at Hyungwon, trying to read his expressions and it bothered him to not be able to get anything out of him. He was usually good at reading people but Hyungwon was a hard case.

"Gwangju?" Hyungwon suddenly asked as they passed a sign that told they were heading there.

"I hope you have family there," Hoseok laughed. Hyungwon didn't.

"I have family nowhere," he said blankly.

"Oh," Hoseok was suddenly much more quiet. "I guess that makes two of us."

They were quiet for a while.

-

After driving for about two hours, it was already mid-day and the sun was at it's highest. Hoseok wasn't getting tired of driving at all - he could never get tired of driving - much like Hyungwon wasn't getting tired of sitting in the passenger seat. He enjoyed long drives and just looking at the nature as it passed by. As he hitchhiked he always got to see a lot.

He was going through the CD folder again to see what he should play next. He had been in charge of being the DJ for the whole ride and Hoseok didn't mind at all. Their taste in music was similar and they could connect in many other ways too - even if they didn't realize all of them yet.

While putting the case back to its place, Hyungwon's eyes landed on a lipstick that was laying around. "Your girlfriend?" he asked, holding it up. "And here I thought you were gay," he seemed to let out a disappointed sigh.

"Throw that away if you don't want to use it," Hoseok said while keeping his eyes on the road. It seemed like the sight of the lipstick was making him mad.

"Maybe I will use it," Hyungwon said, examining the lipstick for a while before putting it back to where he found it. He didn't dare to throw away a MAC.

"It was my best friends," Hoseok explained because for some reason he didn't like the fact that Hyungwon thought he had a girlfriend. "I caught her being banged by my boyfriend this morning," he turned to look at Hyungwon to see his reaction but the guy was just as unreadable as before. "Yes, I am gay."

"Well that's an asshole," Hyungwon let out. "Both of them."

"How did you know I'm gay," Hoseok asked to change the subject. He didn't feel like talking about his ex while he was in a good mood.

"I have a good gaydar," Hyungwon said with confidence. "And besides, don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me for almost the whole ride."

Hoseok held back his smile. "You're gay too."

"I'm bisexual," Hyungwon corrected.

"Have you ever dated a girl?"

"Once."

"You're gay."

"Are you trying to argue about my sexuality," Hyungwon felt amused.

"No," Hoseok stuttered and kept his eyes on the road so they wouldn't trail off to Hyungwon again like they had done for way too many times during the ride. He admitted it was hard for him to resist pretty boys and Hyungwon was definitely one. Tall, skinny and plump lips. All the features reminded Hoseok of his ex. The difference between the two was that one of them was a lying snake that fucked a bitch. Hyungwon didn't seem to be like that but obviously Hoseok couldn't be completely sure of that.

"Can we stop there? My legs are falling asleep," Hyungwon pointed at a small, most likely unused road that left to the middle of the forest. Hoseok didn't say anything and just reduced the speed to turn there.

He stopped the car where they couldn't be seen by the main road again. He was surprised that Hyungwon had suggested they pull over because he was about to do it soon himself too. Hyungwon stepped out of the car and stretched his arms and legs. Hoseok did the same. Even though they both liked car drives, sitting for a long time sure made them sore and they felt like walking around a bit.

"You know... I have always wanted a Camaro," Hyungwon said, letting his hand run on the edge of the warm hood of the black car. It was the sign for both of them.

Hoseok's hand came from inside his jacket and Hyungwon's from the back of his jeans. And identical click came as they both loaded their weapons in the motion of pointing them at each other.

The look on both of their faces was priceless. Hyungwon took a step forward around the hood and Hoseok another one back at the same time. They were staring at each others with intense eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I was not expecting this," Hoseok said, the look on his face not changing one bit. "A .44, huh?" he continued after his eyes had trailed off to the revolver Hyungwon was holding.

"Put your gun down," Hyungwon said calmly and stepped forward again. He didn't want to talk about guns at that moment, he just wanted to get the hell away from the situations because his plan seemed to have failed.

"So you can shoot me and take my precious car? Hell no," Hoseok wasn't buying it. He couldn't believe that he, who picked up a hitchhiker just to have some fun with him and eventually, possibly, kill him, happened to pick up one who was planning on doing the same to him. He was sure Hyungwon had chosen him because of his nice car.

"I'm not leaving here without this car," Hyungwon said and took yet another step forward, making him one step away from being next to the front door so he could get in the car fast - if Hoseok wouldn't shoot him first.

"I'm not letting go of my car," Hoseok didn't move an inch from where he was.

The situation wasn't good. Neither of them was going to put their gun down because they knew what would happen if they did. They were both just after one thing, killing and leaving, so the situation wouldn't end until one of them got shot.

"You said you noticed me staring at you the whole ride," Hoseok started talking confidently and stepped to Hyungwon's direction. "I saw you doing the same thing too," he got a flirtatious smile on his lips along his tone that was becoming the same way. He and Hyungwon were now standing close to one another with only the two guns between them, pointing at each other's hearts.

Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat and his eyes ended up momentarily trailing from Hoseok's eyes to his lips. Both of their guns dropped to their feet at the same time and Hoseok jerked forwards, pressing his lips hard against Hyungwon's.

Hyungwon kissed him back immediately and even though Hoseok had been the one to start it, took the domination and let his tongue inside Hoseok's mouth. Hoseok didn't even try to fight him because he had a few tricks in his sleeve already. He pressed Hyungwon against the hood of his car and took the whole kiss to a whole new lever, leaving Hyungwon completely powerless under him.

The kiss was really heated and good and it it made Hyungwon feel things he had never felt before. He had kissed many people in his life but none of them had the same touch as Hoseok. He knew he wanted more and was upset when the kiss ended with a knife on his throat.

"You're so easy to fool," Hoseok said with a proud look because he thought he had won. Then his smile faded when he felt a sharp tip pressing against his waist.

"So are you," Hyungwon replied with the same manner. Hoseok felt amazed by how in sync they were and realized that it was impossible for them to win over each other. Their moves were the same as if their minds were thinking as one.

"Wanna rob a gas station," he asked suddenly.


	2. a million won

Hyungwon had never robbed a place before, he was only interested in cars, guns and killing people, but he was all in for it. Hoseok, in the other hand, had done it too along all the other criminal activities he had tried in his life.

He picked up both of their guns from the ground and gave the other one to Hyungwon who put it to the back of his jeans without saying anything. He had of course unloaded them both and neither of them was stupid enough to carry around a loaded gun - or well, maybe one of them had learned it the hard way. They got on the car again and Hoseok made his way back to the main road and started driving.

The tension between them was different than before and made him drive faster. Hoseok pushed the button to turn the player on again and cleared his throat while doing so.

"This feels awkward now," he let out, not wanting to sit in silence after what had just happened.

"Have you met others before?" Hyungwon asked to start a conversation, feeling the same way Hoseok did.

"What do you mean others? Other people who kill people?"

"Well," it sounded weird when Hoseok had put it like that. "Yeah."

"Do you think I would be here now if I had?" Hoseok thought it was a dumb question.

"You met me and you're still alive," Hyungwon said with a shrug. Hoseok ignored him and started speeding, the needle of the speedometer rising up as well as the tachometer. He switched the gear to a higher one. "One guy had a gun once," Hyungwon started talking again, looking out of the car to the deserted nature. "It wasn't even loaded, he just used it to threaten me."

"Did you kill him?" Hoseok asked, staring at him.

"Shot him seven times just because of that," Hyungwon half-laughed. "He had a nice Enzo."

"What did you do with the car?"

"Sold it and bought my girlfriend a house," Hyungwon sounded displeased saying that, as if the thought of wasting money on a girlfriend made him sick.

"Oh, right. The girlfriend," Hoseok shook his head and turned his focus back on the road.

"She left me as soon as the house was on her name. It turned out she had another guy the whole time," Hyungwon told, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"Bitch," Hoseok's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "They're all like that. Guys too."

The song changed to a louder one so they both couldn't talk for a while and decided to just enjoy the music. During the song, both of them thought about what to ask, since they were both itching to find out more about each other.

"What's your reason? For wanting to kill me?" Hoseok asked once the song changed to a more calm one that allowed them to talk.

"I already said. I have always wanted a Camaro," Hyungwon said and Hoseok snorted at his reply.

"So... You kill people just to take their cars," he questioned, finding the motive funny though he probably wasn't the one to talk since his motive was pretty much nonexistent.

"Man's gotta do what man's gotta do," Hyungwon laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's not like I do this often. I'm not a serial killer," he continued, not wanting to show a wrong image about himself to Hoseok since it had been starting to seem like both of them were serial killers. Obviously killing for both of them was just a one-time-thing that happened a few times.

"I wouldn't be sure of that."

"How about you?" Hyungwon was curious about Hoseok's situation too. He wished there would be a reason why Hoseok picked up him and just him.

"Just had a rough day and you wanted a ride," Hoseok explained, feeling that his reason was too plain.

"Rough day?" Hyungwon wanted to hear more but then remembered what Hoseok had told earlier. "Because of the ex-boyfriend thing?"

"Yeah..." Hoseok started feeling a little dumb about himself, like he was some kid with anger management issues who blew up after being dumped.

"Man, if you don't have any reason to kill, then at least do it in a fun way."

Hoseok let out a laugh. "Fun way?"

"Yeah, like torture someone. Use them as shooting targets except be a terrible shooter. Write messages on bodies with a knife. Eat their eyes raw for breakfast," Hyungwon kept coming up with all kinds of disgusting things.

"Wow, wow, you have a wild imagination," Hoseok said quickly before he could continue listing any more things. "Let's not talk about killing, alright. We're not murderers."

"Alright, softie," Hyungwon smiled and looked away to the nature again.

After not much more driving, they came to a gas station that was suitably in the middle of nowhere and on a calm afternoon like that, it was surely empty. The only car that was on the parking lot was just making a leave as they arrived, luckily for them. Hoseok parked his car to where the another one had just been and looked around as if to scan the area.

"You have your gun, right?" he asked from Hyungwon who looked at him like it was a dumb question. "And don't even think about shooting me because I can finish you before you even try."

"I bet," Hyungwon let out a humored laugh. Hoseok glared at him because he noticed that Hyungwon was clearly underestimating him. The feeling was mutual. Neither of them was afraid of one another and that was why they were so calm.

Hoseok fixed the collar of his jacket and Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair to style it better as it had gotten messy during the windy ride. They looked at each other and Hoseok flashed a cocky smile to which Hyungwon only nodded as a sign that he was ready too.

They walked in to the small store and started walking around the few shelves there were to pick out some things to buy so they would seem like normal customers - not that it would matter much longer. Hoseok picked some canned fruits and chips.

"Seriously?" Hyungwon asked, watching as Hoseok filled the basket with multiple packs of ramen noodles next.

"What?" Hoseok laughed and took another one just to piss Hyungwon off. Hyungwon gritted his teeth but let the ramen stay there. They weren't going to pay for it anyways.

He headed to the counter while Hoseok was still picking chocolate bars, starting to pack their groceries to a plastic bag as the young lady behind the counter started scanning their products. He looked over his shoulder to see Hoseok coming with a bottle of ranch.

"It's twenty-five thousand won," the lady said after scanning the last item, a cheerful, warm smile on her face that for a split second made Hyungwon wish she worked somewhere else but at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. He let out a deep sigh and let his hand travel to the back of his jeans.

Hoseok pulled out his gun first and Hyungwon followed only a second later. The girl let out a high-pitched scream and automatically lifted her hands up faster than both of the boys had ever seen anyone else do.

"Open the register," Hoseok said with a calm, yet demanding voice. The girl lowered one of her hands to quickly press the button that opened the register. "Put all the money in the bag," he continued and opened the plastic bag with their groceries so the lady would get the hint. She wanted to be brave and stand up for the robbers so she didn't move, trying to figure a way to get out of the situation.

At that point, it was already too late for her to stop what was happening. Hoseok glanced at Hyungwon and nodded towards the girl. Hyungwon loaded his gun and shot. The sound made the girl scream again while the bullet went past her ear and hit the wall behind her that was covered in cigarettes, few of which fell from the impact.

Hoseok pointed towards the register with his gun and the girl finally moved. She started taking out the money with shaky fingers and putting it in the bag. Hyungwon felt pleased to see how well she was obeying Hoseok and already started liking what they were doing even more.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Hoseok asked and took the bag.

"Please don't kill me," the girl pleaded, tears coming out of her eyes. Hyungwon put the gun closer to her face as he leaned over the counter to take a few packs of cigarettes from the wall he had just shot.

They both then lowered their guns and walked out of the store. Hyungwon opened one of the packs he had taken and put a cigarette in his mouth. He took a lighter from the pocket of his leather jacket and lighted the smoke as the doors of the gas station closed behind them. They stopped in front of the Camaro and Hoseok threw the bag to the backseat.

"That must be at least a million won," he said while studying the money that was spread on the backseat. "We got lucky. No small and easy-to-rob place should have money like this."

Hyungwon put his hand on Hoseok's jaw and pulled his face close. Smoke exhaled from his mouth as he opened his lips to kiss. Hoseok kissed him back, not even mad about the fact that Hyungwon was totally dominating him, even though he was never the submissive one in a relationship.

Hyungwon bit Hoseok's lip gently before pulling away. He put the cigarette to Hoseok's lip and Hoseok held it with his fingers.

"I think I fell in love with you in there," Hyungwon said, a slight smile appearing on his face.


	3. maserati

"What about we go to Gwangju and rob some other places too," Hyungwon suggested, having already started to like the concept.

"There's this one Maserati store in Jangseong," Hoseok said, already feeling excited. The store had been his goal for a long time but it was hard to do it alone.

"I have always wanted a Maserati," Hyunwon smiled and followed as Hoseok took one last drag from the cigarette before throwing it to the ground and jumping to his car without even opening the door. Hyungwon got on too and Hoseok reversed out of the parking lot. He pulled back to the highway and there were already sounds of police sirens coming from the distance.

The engine roared as Hoseok pressed the gas pedal hard, letting the laps go up all the way 'til five thousand before switching the gear to the highest. The sirens quickly disappeared from their ears, meaning that they weren't being chased - the cops had went to the gas station to check out the situation first. Both of the guys were laughing for no reason.

"Have you done something like this before?" Hyungwon asked, referring to the robbing.

"A few times. Sometimes just for fun and sometimes just because I was asked to. But only small things, never nothing as big as what we're about to do right now," Hoseok told, not wanting to make a big thing out of him so Hyungwon wouldn't think badly of him.

"Do we need to like, hide our faces or something," Hyungwon continued asking questions.

"Preferably. I don't want them to see your beautiful face," Hoseok extended his arm to run his fingers along Hyungwon's cheekbone. Hyungwon didn't react. "I'm not sure how well secured the place is. Should we just walk in normally like we were actually buying something, get in a car and drive out. Or come in with guns and shit and test if we get shot while doing it."

"Well, we have plenty of time to come up with a master plan," Hyungwon leaned his head back and hung his arm out of the window again.

"While we're still far away, can I ask you a few questions?" Hoseok asked, taking his thoughts away from the future.

"I won't answer nothing personal," Hyungwon replied. He felt like Hoseok was telling all about his personal life - or at least would tell if asked - so he felt a bit wrong.

"I'm not curious about anything like that. Just something funny that came to mind," Hoseok said, even though he did have some more personal questions he wanted to ask but decided to ditch them for now. "Why do you hitchhike? Don't you have a house or...? Was that personal?"

"I already told you. It's for the cars. Sometimes I just want a ride. I do have an apartment back in Ulsan," Hyungwon answered simply. He took his hand back in the car as it was getting cold by the wind.

"So, what if someone picked you up who had like a fucking ugly ass minivan or something?"

"Then I will just quietly get off somewhere," Hyungwon laughed at the thought of getting picked by someone with an ugly car, which honestly was more possible than a fancy one.

"Do you ever change your mind while you're at it?" Hoseok asked, quickly glancing at Hyungwon before focusing on the road. "Sometimes when I'm listening to the stories of the people I pick up, I decide they deserve better than to get robbed or killed."

"I guess you're a better person than I am."

"So, you wouldn't change your mind about the car you want?"

"I think I wouldn't. I'll end up in jail if I let someone walk away alive. My face is too recognizable," Hyungwon said.

"That's true," Hoseok nodded and continued driving, thinking about the situation. For some reason the subject they were talking about didn't even seem weird at all. "How many people have you killed, then?"

"Isn't that a personal question already?"

"Is it? I don't think so."

"Probably not as many as you think. But more than you at least, 'cause I know you're a softie. That's all I'm gonna say," Hyungwon told and Hoseok realized that maybe it was too early to be talking about something like that.

"Alright, alright. Enough with me being soft tho'. You're the one who just robbed a store for the first time in his life," he laughed and then stayed quiet. They continued the ride in silence again as Hoseok's mind drifted to thinking about the Maserati store since they were getting closer to their destination. Hoseok stopped the car on the side of the road and pressed the button that closed the roof. They needed to go over the plan.

"I think we need to take the plates off. I don't want to abandon this car," Hoseok started talking.

"Won't people suspect that too much?" Hyungwon seemed doubtful about it. He felt like they couldn't even get close without getting stopped by cops or someone. Hoseok didn't knew there could be a better plan. "A guy I know will fake-register our cars and give us new plates. That's what I do with every car I steal."

"You know a guy like that?" Hoseok sounded surprised, though he should have guessed Hyungwon had someone like that behind him instead just living on with the stolen cars.

"He modifies the mileage and serial number, basically everything you could recognize the car with. Sometimes we even paint or vinyl wrap them," Hyungwon told. The roof of the car closed on top of them.

"Okay, so... All we need to do is hide our faces," Hoseok reached to the backseat to take out two ski masks. Hyungwon had a questioning look as he saw them, wondering why Hoseok happened to have multiple of them with him. "You can never know when you'll need a couple of masks."

"I won't question anything," Hyungwon said and put the mask in his head, covering his face so only his eyes were shown.

"You still look handsome like that," Hoseok took the opportunity to flirt with Hyungwon. He saw the guy roll his eyes.

"I'm always handsome, you don't have to mention it," Hyungwon forced the other mask in Hoseok's head to prevent him from saying anything more. Hoseok lifted his hands to adjust the mask better so he could see something.

"So arrogant," Hoseok muttered and started the car again so they could continue their way to Jangseong. He was getting nervous as they got closer and kept glancing over to Hyungwon, trying to get some reassurance by knowing he wasn't the only one who was feeling anxious. "I'll park this car next to the entrance so you drive the Maserati and I drive my own car."

"Where shall we meet?" Hyungwon asked.

"Do you have any license plates with you? Or what were you planning to do with my car once you kill me?"

"I have plates for one car."

"We gotta drive to different directions. How about we meet where we tried to kill each other? It's a remote place and far enough from Gwangju for anyone to look for us," Hoseok suggested, quickly looking at Hyungwon.

"You're putting a lot of trust on me for thinking I will show up there," Hyungwon said.

"How about you give those license plates to me and you'll have no chance but to come? I'm sacrificing my car for this after all."

"Then you can run away," Hyungwon spent a moment wondering what they should do. He took out one plate from the bag he had been carrying with him. "I'm giving you one and keeping one myself so neither of us can bail out."

"Fair enough," Hoseok put the plate inside his jacket. He couldn't leave it in the car, fearing something would happen that would force him to leave his car behind.

They drove through the city for a few minutes until arriving to their destination. They both looked at the store and started to feel more and more nervous, getting second thoughts about whether this would end well or if they would be heading to jail or hospital soon. They turned to each other.

"Pick a nice one, baby," Hoseok smiled widely at him. He took out his gun and checked how many bullets he had left.

"I might as well if you call me baby one more time," Hyungwon did the same.

"Alright, baby," Hoseok stepped out the car and walked around it as Hyungwon got off too. Their hearts were already beating loud and their muscles became tense as they busted in from the doors, pointing out their guns.

Given the time of the day, there were no customers in the store. Hyungwon scanned the few sportscars there were as Hoseok walked a step in front of him, pointing at the two workers behind the desk. He noticed one of them searching for something on the table and realized she had called for security.

"No need to panic. We're here for just one car," Hoseok told to the workers, approaching them. "Give us some keys."

"All the keys are locked in a safe in the backroom and we can't open it," the woman worker explained, her voice shaking. Hoseok looked at her up and down, knowing she was lying. He saw a badge hanging around her neck and pulled it off harshly. He threw it to Hyungwon.

"Hurry up and take a car. I'll deal with things here," Hoseok hissed at him to get him to move. He didn't know if the security guard was in the same building or if they had a little more time. He stepped closer to the desk, still pointing out his gun to keep the people standing still. Hyungwon rushed through the door that was next to the front desk. "What's the passcode? 0000?"

The woman and man both stayed quiet. Hoseok loaded his gun and turned it towards the man instead.

"Will you tell us?" he asked again with a nice voice, tilting his head. Then he saw Hyungwon come from the door and throwing the badge back to Hoseok. The man standing in front of him cursed under his breath upon noticing that Hyungwon had a key in his hand. "What? No passcode? Or was it really 0000?" he set the badge on the counter in front of him. He was too focused on keeping an eye on the workers to check out which one Hyungwon picked. He heard an engine start and it echoed in the large room.

Hoseok quickly glanced over his shoulder to see the lights of the white car in the middle turning on. When he turned his head back, the woman's hands were going through something under the desk and the next thing he knew he had a gun pointed at him too.

A loud crash interrupted the tension as Hyungwon drove the car out through the class wall in the front.

"Look, dear, I'm not the one stealing a car here. Why are you pointing the gun at me when you should have shot before he drove out?" Hoseok said, wanting to annoy the workers even though it definitely wasn't smart in that position.

To his surprise, the woman fired the gun and the bullet went past Hoseok's shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit," he let out, not because the woman had just shot a bullet at him but because through the reflection on the store window, he saw a security guard behind him. He started running towards the hole Hyungwon had made on the store window but couldn't get all the way there before being tackled by the heavily built guy. His gun dropped to the ground as he fell and slid far away from him.


	4. pretty ass

Many people would have felt helpless, being pressed against the ground, face first, but Hoseok didn't stay still for even one second and kept fighting. He swung his fists to every direction he could while trying to wiggle himself out from under the security guard who was struggling to grab his arms to hold him still.

He didn't know where his fists landed but as he kept moving, the weight on top of him eased a little and he could pull himself away and jump to stand up - though it didn't last for long because a hard hit on his face forced him to stumble back and drop on his knees again. The next thing Hoseok felt was a metal hitting on his wrist and then tightening around it.

He woke up immediately and moved quickly from under the security guard's arm to his backside, twisting his arm in a way that he had no choice but to let go of Hoseok's. Hoseok proceeded by kicking the back of his leg and then kneeing his head before running away as fast as he could. He heard a gunshot and glass shattering behind him and thought the lady must have gathered courage to shoot again - but unfortunately still missed.

He entered his car and started it, pressing the gas pedal so hard that his car leaped forward. He drove around, taking all kinds of complicated routes instead of the most simple one before finally getting to the same road where he had came from and started driving to where he and Hyungwon were supposed to meet. His head felt blurry as if the whole thing was happening in a dream, his heart was still beating fast and he didn't even notice he was panting.

As he got to the bigger and more remote road, he started speeding a little to get further away from the town with the fear of being chased by cops. The further he got the smaller the chance was that he would get caught.

When he came to where he and Hyungwon had supposed to meet, a little over half an hour had already passed. His heartbeat had steadied a long time ago and he felt all calm already, having almost forgotten what had went down just a moment ago. He rubbed his shoulder to ease some of the pain that had came from when he was smashed against the ground by the security guard.

He turned left to the small road that he wouldn't had even noticed from that direction if he hadn't known to look out for it. He was already doubting that he would see Hyungwon and even before arriving, he already went through all the possible bad outcomes, trying to figure out what he should do if Hyungwon was gonna bail on him. When drove in the middle of the forest, though, the lights of his cars beamed at the tail of a fancy, white sports car.

A wide grin appeared on his face and he flicked his lights before turning his car off and hopping out. His light flick had successfully awakened Hyungwon's attention and the Maserati door opened too.

"Maserati Ghibli, huh?" Hoseok said happily. Hyungwon stepped out of the car and gave the other a smile. Hoseok ran to him and jumped up to wrap arms around his neck. "I knew I could count on you."

Hyungwon leaned closer for a kiss. He felt chills running down his spine as their lips worked in sync. He let his hands travel towards Hoseok's lower back and pulled him even closer, feeling hot as he thought about Hoseok's body against his. He stopped the kiss but didn't pull away, feeling his hot breath against Hoseok's lips.

"Did you get beat up?" he asked, moving his head back just a bit to be able to look at Hoseok's face.

"I was shot at by a woman! First time in my life!" Hoseok exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Does your pride feel crushed now?" Hyungwon asked, humored by Hoseok's words.

"Twice!" Hoseok added, sounding like he was devastated about being shot at.

"But you're not hurt anywhere?" Hyungwon questioned. He held Hoseok's shoulders and examined him up and down.

"I had to fight off a security guard but I'm a good fighter," Hoseok said smugly. Then he remembered the handcuffs hanging on his one arm - that had been bothering him almost the whole ride - and lifted up his hand to show it off.

Hyungwon laughed and held the free handcuff with his finger. "We will make some good use to these."

"In your dreams," Hoseok scoffed. "I would appreciate if you helped me get these off more."

"I need tools for that," Hyungwon told and turned away. "You gotta wait until we're back in Ulsan. Now let's put up these plates and continue our way."

Hyungwon knelt down in front of the car and started screwing to get the old license plate off the Maserati. He glanced at Hoseok who was just standing next to him.

"You do have the plate with you, right? I'm gonna kill you if you lost it."

Hoseok put his hand inside his jacket inside his jacket and looked like he was searching for the license plate. Hyungwon's brows furrowed and he was about to open his mouth to get angry but then Hoseok pulled out what he was waiting to see.

Hyungwon focused on putting on the new plates and Hoseok took out his phone to scroll through it. He had multiple missed calls from his ex-boyfriend and ex-bestfriend but he ignored them to open the app to check the news. He mostly wanted to know if there was something alarming - or something about him. After a moment he let out a chuckle.

"'Agok-ri gas-station robbed. CCTV malfunction leaves the suspects unidentified'," he read a headline out loud to Hyungwon.

"We got lucky," Hyungwon muttered and continued focusing on what he was doing.

"Right! I didn't even think about being careful when we went there," Hoseok put his phone away. "If our faces had been recorded the Maserati would have been affiliated with us too."

"How are you even walking freely at this point," Hyungwon shook his head and stood up. "You gotta start thinking more. Your pretty ass shouldn't go to jail."

"Well thank you," Hoseok laughed.

"What?"

"For calling my ass pretty."

Hyungwon leaned backwards a little to be able to look at Hoseok's ass. "Well, it's not bad at all."

"You can look at it when we get back. Now can you just hurry up," Hoseok sighed an looked behind him to see his car and make sure no one had discovered their hiding.

"I'm hurrying. Which car will you drive?" Hyungwon asked, moving to the other side of the car to change the other license plate.

"Are you saying this because you want to drive my car?" Hoseok scoffed, realizing Hyungwon wasn't being nice and thoughtful to let Hoseok drive the Maserati. He would rather drive his own Camaro anyways.

"Alright, I'll drive this one," Hyungwon continued focusing on what he was doing. "I gotta get close to you so you'll let me drive your car. I'm never leaving your side until that."

"That might take a while," Hoseok leaned on the Maserati. "I have never let anyone drive my car before. I can't even imagine sitting on the passenger seat."

"I have a new mission in life now."

Half a minute later Hyungwon stood up, holding the two old license plates and a screwdriver in his hand. He tapped the roof or the car, which awakened Hoseok's attention and made his turn his head over his shoulder to see if Hyungwon was done.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going now?"

"To get a new identity for both of these cars."

Hoseok took out his phone and walked over to Hyungwon. "Give me your number and the address."

Hyungwon sighed as he grabbed the phone and started typing in his number. He called the number and took out his own phone from his pocket to see that the call was going to the right person because he knew Hoseok would question if the number was right otherwise.

"Now, how do I know you're not going to bail on me this time," Hoseok asked, taking his phone back and saving the number Hyungwon had just inserted.

"Can't you just trust me, love?" Hyungwon's tone turned to a sweet one.

"I have trust issues."

He stepped closer and kissed Hoseok's cheek. "You can report me to the cops if I fuck you over," he whispered close to the other's ear.

Hoseok was pretty sure he had way much more to lose on this than Hyungwon but his heart told him to trust Hyungwon - though his mind knew he shouldn't. He smiled and walked back to his own car.

"Text me the address. I'll see you there, baby," he said before opening the door and getting in.


	5. will you stay

Hoseok took the longer route before heading to the address Hyungwon had sent him. He didn't want to arrive there first and would rather make the guy wait a little. He still felt anxious that Hyungwon had given him a fake address or that he would be waiting for him there with a huge gang, ready to pull him out his car, beat him to a pulp, run him over with his own car and steal his precious Chevrolet Camaro from him.

He had his gun in his hand as he pulled to the inner ward. The whole area seemed shady which wasn't a surprise since there was no chance there was any legal activity going on in that place. Buildings surrounded him and there were a few garage doors that were all closed. He stepped out the car and scanned the area to figure out which door was safe to go in. On his left, he saw a sign on top of a garage door that read 'Gukjeong's Money Service & Real Estate'. He headed to this right towards a door that had no signs on top of it

Hoseok tried the regular door next to the garage door. It was heavy, but not locked and he was able to open it. He stepped in, greeted by the smell of cars, oil and metal and the creaking sound of a ratchet. A white Maserati Ghibli was standing in the middle of the room with it's hood open.

A man wearing a stained dark blue sleeveless shirt was working on something under the roof, his back crouched. He turned his head as he noticed Hoseok coming in.

"You must be the Camaro guy," he twisted the ratchet a few more times before straightening his back and putting the hood back down carefully.

"Interesting nickname," Hoseok said and came closer, examining the car to verify that it was in fact the same car they had just stolen. He heard someone coming and turned his head to see Hyungwon appearing from another room. Someone came behind him but Hoseok's attention was only on Hyungwon.

"You came," he said simply, walking next to the Maserati to lean on it. He had changed his clothes already and was now wearing a black hoodie and regular black jeans.

"Were you ever doubting?" Hoseok asked, earning a scoff from Hyungwon.

"This is Hyunwoo, he's the one who works with cars. Then we have Changkyun who does all the computer stuff," Hyungwon introduced both of the guys.

"A hacker?" Hoseok questioned, looking at the latter guy Hyungwon had introduced.

"That is I," Changkyun laughed, seeming like he was honored to be called a hacker. "The brains of this whole group."

"There you go, bragging again," Hyunwoo shook his head. "Hyungwon is way smarter than you. He just has to think for both of us."

"So," Hyungwon changed the topic and turned to Hoseok. "I was thinking about keeping this car for myself for now," he was talking with a nice voice, wanting to appeal to Hoseok because he knew Hoseok wouldn't want to let him keep the car easily. "We can both drive it."

"I registered it to one of Hyungwon's identities. He imported it from overseas in 2017. Hyunwoo is gonna paint it military green," Changkyun explained and Hoseok was already amazed by how easily these things were done there.

"You can keep it," Hoseok gave in easily. He didn't need the money that much and honestly, he wanted to drive the car too - and it would be less suspect to sell the car after some time. "How about my car?"

"Drive it in. I'll give it a new life. Do you want to wrap it?" Hyunwoo asked.

"I have devoted my life to a black Camaro. I can't change it."

"How about matte black? Or a black psychedelic. It's like holographic."

"We know you want something to wrap but let's just get the car in first," Hyungwon told Hyunwoo and started walking towards the garage door, motioning for Hoseok to follow him. He glanced over his shoulder and Hoseok took a few quicker steps to catch up on him. "You can put the gun away now," he whispered once Hoseok came next to him.

"Oh, right," Hoseok let out, only then realizing that he was still holding the gun. He put it back under his jacket, hoping the guys didn't think he was weird because he had a gun on his hand.

"I don't know what kind of gang were you waiting for but these guys are both very nice and gentle. They don't even fight," Hyungwon told, making Hoseok feel even more regretful. Hyungwon leaned down to open the garage door and Hoseok slipped out from under it, heading to his car to drive it in.

-

Few hours later Hyungwon and Hoseok were sitting in the garage, watching as Hyunwoo worked on the car. Hoseok wasn't ready to let go of the color of his car but knew it was wiser to modify it somehow, so he settled for two white stripes that went along the whole car - from the hood through the roof to the rear. Changkyun had registered his car as a whole new car and removed the old one, as well as given Hoseok a new identity under the name of Lee Wonho.

Hyungwon was trying to get the handcuffs off without breaking them so they could be used for something in the future. Hoseok thought he did it like it was a routine and wondered if the guy had experience in opening locks - or especially handcuffs. He also wanted to ask if Hyungwon had ever been handcuffed but didn't get the chance to do so when Hyungwon started talking first.

"What about the group you have? Don't they do these kinds of things for you?" Hyungwon questioned as he got the handcuff off, curious of how Hoseok had gotten this far without any false identities or anyone to hack records for him.

"I don't have a crew like that. Just people who I sometimes run errands for," Hoseok told, trying to figure out what was the nicest way to describe the gang he was in.

"Oh, right... If you betray them, they will kill you," Hyungwon said, as if he knew what Hoseok was talking about. "I have some history like that. But I'm still alive so now I'm staying as far away as I can from any kind of things like that."

Hoseok felt regretful even though he wasn't even getting Hyungwon involved in his business in any way - and wasn't intending to do so. He was curious to know more about Hyungwon's gang history and especially the reasons behind why the other had left.

"It's done," Hyunwoo announced as he walked around the car. "I would be more than happy to look under the hood too so if you ever need someone to... change oils or something, make sure to drop by here."

"Don't say you want to drive it too," Hoseok said and Hyungwon next to him snorted.

"I feel like you probably wouldn't let me. I have driven a lot of cars in my life and honestly, Chevrolet's are not my type," Hyunwoo told.

"Oh, how dare you," Hoseok acted like he was offended but he understood that not everyone liked driving every car.

"He doesn't really appreciate expensive cars," Hyungwon leaned closer to Hoseok to whisper. "He won't let go of his old SUV as long as he is able to get it to work."

Hoseok laughed silently. "That explains everything."

"I didn't hear anything but I'm pretty sure you just talked about me," Hyunwoo said.

"You know what it was," Hyungwon told him. He just smiled and walked away. Everybody - including himself - knew his love for cars was way different than Hyungwon's. As Hyunwoo was further, now examining the Maserati again, Hyungwon leaned closer to Hoseok. "Where are you going now," he asked.

"...to my house, I guess," Hoseok hadn't even thought about what to do now, since he low-key didn't want to leave Hyungwon, fearing he wouldn't see him again.

"It's getting late. How about you stay over here?" Hyungwon asked in a suggestive tone. Hoseok's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is this where you live?"

"No. Those two live here but I stay over sometimes."

"And they would let me sleep here?" Hoseok felt weird of how the three guys acted like a family since he didn't have a relationship like that with anyone - especially the ones he worked with. He thought Hyungwon was probably a whole another person when he was with those friends of his, compared to the image he gave off.

"I might not trust you but that doesn't mean they won't. They haven't experienced much bad things in their lives so they are very open-minded about everyone," Hyungwon told.

"That's a weird way of thinking." Hoseok lowered his voice a little more to continue, "Do they know about all the things you have done."

"Most of them."

"Woah, you have some loyal friends."

"You keep people close by knowing their secrets," Hyungwon smiled and lifted his eyebrows up a little as he looked at Hoseok.

"Is that what you're trying to do to me?" Hoseok asked and Hyungwon continued looking at him with the same expression.

"You started it first so don't say it's only me doing that."

Hoseok scoffed and looked away, admitting that one of the reasons why he had been curious about Hyungwon was to get closer to him - you wouldn't want to abandon someone who knows how many people you have killed and how.

"So. Will you stay? You don't have to sleep with me if you think I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

"What's the point of me staying then if we're not sleeping together. Besides, you're the one who needs to watch out," Hoseok leaned away from Hyungwon and looked ahead of him.

"True. You need to sleep with me," Hyungwon was smiling wide again.

"Come eat ramen with us!" Changkyun's head suddenly poked out from an open door. "Camaro guy, are you staying over?"

"See, I told you they like you too," Hyungwon stood up and waited for Hoseok to follow him, not giving him a chance to choose whether he wanted to stay or not anymore.

"Too?" Hoseok questioned but Hyungwon ignored his question and just started walking to the room Changkyun's head was still coming out from.


	6. domination

Hoseok had been lucky to wake up in the morning before Hyungwon. He had felt like he couldn't stay any longer and quietly left the room, getting a little startled as he had arrived to the garage and seen Hyunwoo sitting on a stool next to a wooden table filled with tools, drinking coffee.

"Thank you for helping me with my car, Hyunwoo," he had said silently, feeling awkward that he had to leave like that. He knew Hyunwoo wouldn't stop him from leaving, though, the guy seemed like a nice and chill person.

"Make sure to drop by again, alright. I know Hyungwon likes you since he invited you here," Hyunwoo had said and stood up to walk towards the garage door to open it for Hoseok.

Hoseok had felt too weird hearing that so he hadn't said anything and just got on his car silently. He had started the car but hadn't gassed it even though it was a habit for him to listen that engine roar. He wouldn't have wanted to bother the two sleeping people and had just silently switched the gear to reverse, backed out of the garage and drove to his home.

Quickly two days passed by. Hoseok had a few things to do - for example meeting a group of fancily dressing men for dinner alongside his 'boss' and later accompanying him to a gun trade - but other than that he had a lot of free time. He spent most of it either laying on his couch or in his own garage, working on the old parts he had taken off his car since there was nothing he could do to the car at the moment. Later he would sell the old parts to get some extra money.

Whatever he did, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Hyungwon every now and then. He was almost afraid that he would forget the guy's face so he kept recalling it, remembering all the special features. He knew he wanted to see Hyungwon again as soon as possible, but didn't know how to do it. Sometimes he even thought if he should break something of his car as an excuse to drop by the garage and hope Hyungwon would be there.

It was late at night and he was sitting in a small, dark room lit by only one dim light with his boss and a few other members. He was going through a list of people's names and phone numbers as his Boss talked on the phone with all of them. They had been doing that for hours and both of them were starting to get fed up.

"Is this Mr. Jeong? Is 56 Yoon the beginning of your license plate?" Boss started going through the same dialogue he had started with every man he called. Hoseok tapped the pen on the paper and stopped listening, his attention switching to other things.

He turned to look at his side at the two guys who were all focused on grinding up some pills and packing the white powder to a small plastic bags. His boss didn't deal with drugs at all, rarely if it was necessary, but Jooheon and Minhyuk had a business with drugs.

They were sitting close to each other. Jooheon mashed the pills in a small stone bowl and emptied the bowl in front of Minhyuk who measured and packed the amounts. Hoseok didn't want anything to do with drugs - alcohol and cigarettes were the only things he allowed himself to use - and always just stayed back, letting the two guys do their own thing.

He noticed that Boss' call had gone on for longer than the previous ones and focused on listening again to figure out if they finally had found the right person.

"I will drop by tomorrow with some of my workers so we can discuss more," Boss ended the call and put his phone down. "God damn motherfucking hell, finally," he let out with a tone way different from the previous one. Having to sound nice and stop himself from cursing for hours straight, he had a lot of pent-up anger. Hoseok looked at him but wasn't surprised.

"Can we go home now?" Minhyuk asked, closing the little bag and setting it aside.

"Yes, you can - wait why the fuck are you two even here, though?" Boss let out, only then realizing that the two guys had no reason to be there. They weren't needed and he never asked them to stay but somehow they had still sat there for hours.

"We want to get closer to you, brother," Jooheon said proudly.

"Don't call me your brother. Now get the hell out, all three of you," Boss motioned with his hands for the guys to leave and leaned back in his chair.

Hoseok stood up and put on his jacket, not wanting to spend any more time in that small room. Minhyuk and Jooheon were packing their stuffs, trying to clean everything as well as they could because they knew Boss would be mad if they left something behind.

"Hoseok, you'll meet me tomorrow, alright," Boss said and Hoseok just nodded at him before leaving.

He didn't wait for anyone and just hurried out the building, wanting to get home already. He knew he would most likely end up either sleeping or drinking, depending what his mood would be when he would get there. As he started driving, his hurry disappeared and he drove through a longer route to spend more time with his car.

Getting to his house, he drove his car straight to the garage, which didn't have a door and was just three walls. He didn't notice a figure standing at the very end of the garage until the lights of his cars beamed on it, startling him. He recognized the figure immediately and it added to his surprise.

"How the fuck are you here," Hoseok said the first thing after getting out of his car. "I never told you where I live," he walked to the corner of the garage to turn on some lights which let him see Hyungwon's face.

"I'm friends with a hacker, remember," Hyungwon said with a smug expression on his face.

"I didn't even tell you my full name," Hoseok was a little confused since he had never expected Hyungwon would show up at his house, especially since he hadn't shared any information like his house address.

"He is very good at what he does," Hyungwon smiled and leaned back on the wall behind him.

"I don't know if I should be scared," Hoseok muttered. He pressed the keys to lock the doors of his car and stepped closer to Hyungwon. "I'm not safe from anything no more..."

"Don't worry. I will stop him from getting any information that would be harmful for you."

"Should I really trust you?"

"Or well, he already hacked the security cameras and your laptop camera so I was able to see you walk around your house shirtless," Hyungwon said, lowering his voice because Hoseok was close enough for him to not have to speak with full volume.

Hoseok's eyes widened for a second before he came to a realization, "I have tape covering my webcam."

"I know. It was too unfortunate," Hyungwon acted sad and then let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that."

"Anyways, are you going to tell me what are you doing here?" Hoseok asked, changing the subject. "I didn't think you would ever come to see me."

Hyungwon put his arm around Hoseok's neck and pulled him so close their shoulders were touching. "Well, you know the saying; keep your enemies close."

"Am I your enemy?" Hoseok questioned, feeling small in the position he was in.

"Back at that road to Gwangju you were," Hyungwon said. His eyes traveled on Hoseok's face, studying all his features. "I will happily be your enemy if that means I get to keep you close."

"How close?"

They just stared at each other in silence for a while, looking deeply into the eyes of one another. Hoseok found himself even getting lost in Hyungwon's eyes as he was thinking about how nice color they were. Hyungwon suddenly leaned down to do what Hoseok would have also done in two more seconds and kissed Hoseok. His arm tightened around Hoseok's neck to pull him closer and his other hand also came behind Hoseok's back.

"In that case," Hoseok pulled away from Hyungwon just enough so he could speak. "I don't mind being your enemy either." He continued kissing Hyungwon, feeling his back bend even more as Hyungwon came over him, causing him to be in a situation where he would have fell to the floor if Hyungwon ever decided to let go of him.

Hyungwon helped lift his back up so he could stand normally and instead pressed Hoseok against the wall next to them. Their lips worked nearly in sync and Hyungwon couldn't help but enter Hoseok's mouth with his tongue, the saliva that was exchanged between them making their kiss even wetter. Hoseok felt weak experiencing that sort of domination again, though he still didn't mind it at all and would later wonder, why had he never been the submissive one before when he clearly enjoyed it much more than dominating.

Hyungwon pushed himself away from Hoseok with the help of the wall and opened his eyes to stare at Hoseok's ones again.

"Are you gonna invite me to your house?" Hyungwon asked, slightly smiling.

Hoseok coughed and looked away. "Yes. Let's go inside." He turned off the lights and walked to his house, Hyungwon following just one step behind of him. He looked behind him as if to make sure Hyungwon wasn't pointing a gun or a knife at him - he wouldn't have been surprised if that actually happened.

He had felt a little nervous around Hyungwon without any weapon on him. Trust issues had been something he had since a long time ago but after recent events, he found it even harder - likely because of his ex boyfriend and best friend betraying him. He wasn't scared of Hyungwon, he just didn't want to lose and let Hyungwon think he is better.

"Do you want something to drink? Soju?" Hoseok asked, walking into his house.

"I'm here with a car," Hyungwon told. His car - not the Maserati - was parked beside the road close to Hoseok's house.

"Well you don't have to leave, do you."

"I'll drink just a little," Hyungwon gave in and sat on Hoseok's couch, waiting for him to come from the kitchen with a few bottles of alcohol.


	7. c class benz

Hyungwon woke up in the morning in a place that was foreign to him. He took a moment to come back to reality and wake up properly. He saw Hoseok sleeping in the same bed next to him, looking peaceful. Only his head was showing from under the blanket. Then Hyungwon realized he wasn't wearing anything at all.

He cursed out loud, causing Hoseok to wake up too. Hoseok just stretched his body and rubbed his eyes, seeming like he wasn't perplexed at all because of the situation, unlike Hyungwon, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did we-?" Hyungwon started with a stutter before Hoseok had a chance to ask why the guy had cursed so loudly out of blue.

"No," he answered straight away with a calm tone, knowing immediately what Hyungwon had meant.

"Did you take advantage of me?" Hyungwon continued asking, ignoring Hoseok's previous reply completely.

"I already said no," Hoseok sighed and sat up against the wall. Hyungwon noticed he was wearing a t-shirt.

"Why am not wearing anything?" he still felt like something had happened and refused to believe what Hoseok was saying. There was no other explanation to his naked body that Hoseok having done something to him.

"You took them off yourself, don't blame me," Hoseok told, thinking back to the previous night and drunk Hyungwon's actions.

Hyungwon felt embarrassed and he scanned the floor to locate his underwear. He reached for them quickly, keeping the blanket covering his body - even though based on how chill Hoseok was acting, he had most likely already seen everything. He put on his underwear before turning back to Hoseok.

"But see, I didn't kill you even though you would have been way too drunk to fight back," Hoseok said proudly, wanting Hyungwon to realize how dangerous his last night's state could have been.

"Do you want a medal?" Hyungwon sounded annoyed.

"A kiss would be nice," Hoseok smiled arrogantly, causing him to get even more annoyed.

"Shut up. And don't expect same kind of generosity from me. I will come up with a brutal way to kill you if you ever pass out on me," Hyungwon looked away and Hoseok noticed he was embarrassed.

"You're a poor drinker, though. I drank more than you and I was perfectly fine."

Hoseok kept adding fuel to the fire and succeeded in making Hyungwon mad. Hyungwon sat on top of his lower body and pressed both of his hands against the wall in different sides of Hoseok's head. Hoseok eyed his still mostly naked body, getting thankful that there was a blanket between them because he wouldn't have been able to stand the thought of Hyungwon sitting on top of him with only boxers on.

Hyungwon put his other hand behind his back, maintaining an eye contact with Hoseok. He pulled a knife from the waistband of his boxers and pressed it against Hoseok's neck. Hoseok's breath hitched.

"When the fuck did you put that there!" he yelped, surprised that Hyungwon had just legit pulled a knife out of his underwear. "Too bad the only weapon I have is between my legs," Hoseok could barely finish his own sentence as he hit Hyungwon's arm and grabbed the blade part of the knife, twisting it away from the guy's fingers which had loosened a little because of the hit.

Hyungwon laughed as he got off Hoseok and the bed. "I was just playing around," he said but Hoseok wasn't sure if he was just trying to defend himself. Hyungwon picked his clothes up from the floor and put them on.

"Are you gonna leave now, baby?" Hoseok asked in a tone that made it seem like he was faking it and threw the knife on the bed so Hyungwon could take it back.

"That depends," Hyungwon got on the bed again in all fours. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Hoseok said in a normal voice again. "I gotta go to work."

Hyungwon put his hand behind Hoseok's neck and pressed their lips together. "Make sure to drop by the garage on your way back, love. I'm going to take you on a ride with a Maserati."

"We'll see about that, baby."

-

Hoseok didn't spend a long time getting ready after Hyungwon had left. He showered, changed his clothes and ate a quick bowl of rice. He didn't want to stand still so he cleaned the house of the mess the two of them had made - empty bottles mostly - before leaving.

He wore a black cap and put the hood of his hoodie in his head to cover it. His bomber jacket didn't have pockets on the inside so he had to stick his gun inside the waist of his jeans. He had no idea what time Boss would be waiting for him but decided to show up as early as he could, just so he couldn't be scolded for being late. Boss usually liked him the most since he never disobeyed or did anything wrong and was quiet if he wasn't asked to speak - unlike Jooheon and Minhyuk.

He was lucky to have left early since only halfway there, he got a police car behind him, lights flashing as a sign for him to pull over. He turned his blinkers on and led the car to the side of the road, feeling slightly nervous because he knew that it couldn't have been because of speeding - he had drove diligently the whole way. Calming his breath as well as he could, he lowered the driver-side window and waited for the policeman to walk over to him.

"Driver's license and registration, please," the policeman told with a strict voice, leaning against the window. "Man, you have a nice car. Just like the one involved in a car robbery in Gwangju three days ago," he continued, examining the car.

Hoseok took out the fake registration papers and driver's license he had gotten from Changkyun, which identified him as Lee Wonho and gave it to the cop who stared at it for a long time, his eyes switching between the card and Hoseok's face.

"Aren't we pretty far from Gwangju, officer?" Hoseok asked with a fake smile on his face.

"You're right. Have you been to Gwangju recently?" he gave the license back and Hoseok thanked Changkyun inside his head for how well the license had worked.

"Like five months ago to visit my cousins," Hoseok told, trying to smoothly come up with the best lie.

The policeman looked at his car once more and for a second Hoseok was doubting if he was getting caught after all. "Alright then. Please contact the police station if you see someone with a black Camaro. One without those ugly stripes," he pointed at the two white stripes on Hoseok's hood.

"Have a nice day, sir," Hoseok put on a fake smile again and kept it on until the cop had walked away. He drove off quickly, continuing to glance from his rear-view mirror whether the police car was still coming after him or not. Luckily for him it didn't follow as he turned left in the next intersection.

Upon arriving to where he was supposed to meet Boss, he was the first one there and had to wait for almost an hour. He sat in his car silently, scrolling through his phone. At some point he suddenly got curious about Hyungwon and his associates and tried to look them up with no results. He thought the guys must either be ghosts or they had given Hoseok different names than what they use normally. He felt wronged, knowing the three had searched every information about him they could find, meanwhile he had nothing on them.

He tossed his phone aside on the passenger's seat and leaned on his fist, tiredly staring out the windshield to see if someone would finally be coming. Hoseok ended up falling asleep in his car to be woken up by a loud honk.

His eyes snapped open and he immediately realized the honk was of his own car. He turned his head to the side to see Boss sitting on the passenger seat next to him.

"Why are you in my car?" he asked.

"You're driving," Boss said simply.

"Me?"

"I'm a Boss, do you think it makes sense for me to drive?"

"Where are your drivers?" Hoseok really didn't want to drive Boss in his own car - let alone getting his car involved with anything criminal now that it had been renovated too.

"Getting a well-deserved day-off. Just shut up and drive," Boss said angrily. Hoseok realized they weren't enjoying a day off out of Boss' generosity, Boss just didn't trust them enough. Hoseok didn't say anything else and just started driving.

"Where are we going?"

-

They arrived to the location Boss had told him, which was a remote area in a ship bay, and someone was already waiting for them there. Hoseok parked his car a distance from the other car.

"Is that the car?" he asked Boss, staring at the Mercedes from afar. A man was standing next to it.

"Yeah, that's our guy. Remember your role," Boss said before opening the door and getting off the car. Hoseok followed him, making sure to stay one step behind him. The man stepped a few steps away from his car but clearly didn't want to get too far of it as if it was precious to him.

"I was surprised that you would show up, Mr. Jeong," Boss said in a friendly tone and only Hoseok could know how fake it was. "You didn't so willing on the phone."

"You sounded like you would have some interesting deal to offer to me. But what were all those questions of my car about?" Mr. Jeong sounded like he was trying to act more confident to match Boss' essence and status.

Boss' eyes switched to the car behind the man and he looked at it as if he was admiring it. "You have a nice Benz," he told with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. C class," Mr. Jeong said confidently, pleased to get compliments about his car.

"I know that. Because, see, Mr. Jeong, this car is actually mine" - it wasn't his - "How can you drive someobody else's car? I thought a lot whether I should make you go to jail or let my men beat you to death," Boss' friendly tone changed, though he was still smiling as he slowly came closer to the man.

Hoseok noticed Boss' saying men and cursed inside his head, wanting to remind him that there was only one guy there, which was Hoseok. He wasn't even as good of a fighter as the best bodyguards in their gang. The man looked scared nevertheless.

"Then I realized you might be able to help me in a way," Boss continued, getting even closer to Mr. Jeong, who slowly took a step back too.

"W-what do you want?" the man suddenly stuttered, the confident look he had been trying to build up disappearing instantly.

"Are you a good photographer?" Boss suddenly asked.

"W-well I take some pictures with my phone but-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut Mr. Jeong off. "I have a special mission for you and it includes taking pictures and following around a certain person twenty hours per day."

"Isn't that stalking?" Mr. Jeong sounded doubtful.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. Now, I hope you cooperate so my friend here doesn't have to use his fists today," Boss glanced over to Hoseok who had just stood still the whole time, trying to look as gangster as he could. "I have a feeling that this stolen car isn't the only bad thing you have done in your life and I can just as well hire someone to stalk your life if you don't agree to work for me."

-

"Wasn't that too easy?" Hoseok asked as they were driving away from the ship bay, having completed the mission and succeeded in making the guy do what they say. "You just looked up who owned a certain stolen car and threatened them to do work for you."

"That's what I'm going to do to you if you ever decide you don't want to do what I say. Threats," Boss said with a serious voice although Hoseok had just wanted to have a normal conversation. "And you know me, my threats aren't empty."

"You found that car better than the police, though," Hoseok continued wondering, ignoring Boss' sudden words. "Did the police just give up on it or what."

"Everything of it was different compared to the stolen car, that's why I picked it. And when the man got scared just now I knew he knew it was a stolen car. Maybe he didn't steal it himself but he still knew," Boss told, wanting to say everything at once to not get any follow-up questions. Hoseok wasn't going to ask any, knowing the two of them shouldn't have a conversation.

They were silent the whole ride back and Hoseok dropped Boss off without a word, quickly driving away to not get any extra errands since he had just made up his mind to show up at the garage with his car with hopes to see Hyungwon there. He could admit he was getting a little bit addicted, especially after seeing Hyungwon last night.


	8. hyundai

"Are you gonna just lay around here the whole day? You have been doing that for three days already," Hyunwoo said with a tired voice to Hyungwon who was laying in the backseat of his Maserati, staring into nothingness as Hyunwoo worked on a random car that had came to the garage.

"Not quite, I went outside last night," Hyungwon told to defend himself and sat up to look at Hyunwoo who had also stopped what he was doing to turn to him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Hyunwoo asked, leaning his elbow on the Maserati's rear.

"Not really," Hyungwon just shook his head.

"How about your part-time job?"

"Which one?"

"The gas station one," Hyunwoo was starting to sound even more tired and he wasn't faking it - he thought Hyungwon really needed something else to do than lay in his garage for twenty-four hours a day.

"I quit since I was gonna go on a hitchhiking trip," Hyungwon laid back down.

"You and your hitchhiking..." Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. "Apparently you didn't spend more than one day on your trip so how about getting a new job?"

"Nah, I have enough money now to just stay back for a while," Hyungwon said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Seriously, I might get tired of watching your face here. Changkyun is more pleasant because he spends all his time on that computer," Hyunwoo sighed. "Just go home, please. You're paying for that apartment so lay there instead of here. Take that car with you. I need more space in here."

"He can't. He's waiting for Camaro guy to show up," Changkyun suddenly interrupted, walking out from his computer room. Hyunwoo looked at him like it was a miracle he came out of his room.

"Are you really?" he turned to look at Hyungwon who had sat up again.

"Are you crazy?" Hyungwon raised his voice.

"He must be right... Why else would you hang out here all the time," Hyunwoo came to a sudden realization that there could be no other explanation for Hyungwon suddenly spending all his time with them than the fact that Hoseok only knew how to come there in case he wanted to meet Hyungwon.

"Alright, it's true. I don't want to hang out with you two. I'm just here in case he shows up one day. Satisfied? I swear to god after I he shows up here I take him to my apartment and I'll never visit you two again," Hyungwon let out in an angry tone. He got off his car and took a cigarette from his pocket, walking outside to smoke it. Hyunwoo and Changkyun didn't say anything to him, knowing they had managed to piss him off.

The door closed behind him and he leaned his back on it, enjoying the sunlight that was shining straight at him, making him feel warm. There was only a certain time of day when sun would hit their door and Hyungwon thought it was the best place during that hour - inside the garage was always so cold.

The sunlight was so blinding he couldn't even see a car coming to the inner ward and only heard the sound of the engine, which he couldn't help but immediately recognize. He lifted up his hand to cover the sun and see the car stopping close to him.

"How was work?" he asked simply as Hoseok stepped out of the car and started walking towards him.

"It's not even work. I just stand beside my boss and try to look like I can fuck anyone up if they say one wrong word," Hoseok stopped in front of Hyungwon and snatched the cigarette from between his fingers.

"You must not be very good at what you do," Hyungwon teased him, staring at Hoseok's lips which were now holding the cigarette.

"I got stopped by the cops today," Hoseok suddenly told to change the subject away about how threatening he looked, trying his best to not get offended by anything Hyungwon says.

"What did you do?" Hyungwon asked, immediately assuming Hoseok he been driving recklessly.

"Nothing. They just asked if I have been to Gwangju," Hoseok pressed the cigarette against the wall next to Hyungwon. "Don't worry, I'm a good liar."

"I'm not worrying about you, I'm worrying about myself," Hyungwon said. "I get nervous when I have to lie," he continued by whispering.

"How can you kill anyone if you're like that," Hoseok opened the door that was behind Hyungwon, forcing him move out the way. Hyungwon felt attacked by his words but couldn't say anything because they were now in the same space with Hyunwoo and Changkyun.

"Camaro guy! Thank god you're here," Hyunwoo let out as soon as he noticed Hoseok walking in. "Please take Hyungwon with you and make sure he doesn't come back here for a day."

"What is this?" Hoseok laughed and turned his head over his shoulder to look at Hyungwon. "Looks like you're not very liked here."

"Make some way," Hyungwon told Hyunwoo, sounding tired again. "We're taking Maserati out." Hyunwoo reached for car keys to move the other car he was working on out the way so Hyungwon could drive his car out.

-

They had been driving for a while when Hoseok noticed a paper bag next to his feet. He leaned down to open it enough to peek in and see what was in it. It was full of CDs and he noticed a few familiar bands from the album covers.

"Where did you get all this music from? Stole from my car?" he asked, feeling doubtful that Hyungwon happened to have the same CDs he had.

"Do you think you're the only one who listens to good music?" Hyungwon scoffed. It was true he had brought all the music to his car just for Hoseok but he had them for a long time before even meeting him. "I have been collecting these for many years."

"Oh right, I had something I was supposed to ask," Hoseok suddenly said, remembering what he had been thinking about on his way to the garage. "Have you ever stolen a Mercedes?"

"I have, once," Hyungwon told, looking like he had to think for a while to remember more details.

"What kind was it?"

"A C43, I think," he said.

"Where did it come from? Did you kill the owner?" Hoseok continued asking more questions.

"Do you think a bastard who drives a Mercedes like that would ever pick-up a hitchhiker? I stole it from somebody's parking lot," Hyungwon explained, concentrating on the road as they were driving around different parts of the city.

"And never got caught?"

"I think the man who owned it had a huge debt from buying it and couldn't even insure it. He had crashed it a little too so he was better off without it. Hyunwoo fixed it up and I sold it for cheap," Hyungwon continued to tell the whole story even though Hoseok hadn't even asked for details. "Why are you asking, though?"

"I did some business today with a man who owned a stolen car like that. Threatened him a little because we knew it was a stolen car," Hoseok said, leaving out the part that it was actually Boss who did everything and he just stood beside him.

"The idiot who bought the car from me knew fully well it was stolen. He paid a criminally low price for it. Bet he's bragging with it now," Hyungwon was amused.

"He was."

"Should I give you a list of people who have bought cars from me? You can do business with all of them."

After not much more driving, there were police sirens behind them. Hyungwon kept glancing from the mirror as he tried to look for a good place to pull over before the police car would think they weren't going to do so. Hoseok noticed he was already getting nervous of the fact that he would have to lie soon because he started to hold the wheel with both hands.

"Oh, fuck. Should you hide? They will recognize you as the Camaro driver," he spoke quickly, leading the car to the side of the road and stopping.

"Nah, that's a different cop," Hoseok said simply while looking behind from the sideview mirror at the police car that stopped behind them.

"How do you know?" Hyungwon didn't know what to do and still kept gripping on the steering wheel.

"That's an older car," Hoseok told. He turned his head to examine Hyungwon's mental state and took out his hand to hold Hyungwon's. "You can do it. Lying to authorities isn't any harder than pretending to be nice to people you're planning on killing."

Hyungwon looked at him with a judgmental expression to point out how unhelpful Hoseok's words were. They both then followed from different mirrors as two cops exited the vehicle and walked to theirs. Hyungwon lowered his window.

"Is this your car?" one of the cops asked.

"It's his," Hoseok said before Hyungwon had a chance to open his mouth and handed out the registration papers to the cop before he could even ask for them.

"You're a young guy. How could you afford a car like this. I don't think you're an idol," the same cop kept talking, looking at the papers for a while before giving them back.

"Bitcoin," Hoseok replied again so Hyungwon couldn't even think about talking.

"Is he your spokesperson?" the cop asked directly from Hyungwon, giving him a questioning look.

"I have never been pulled over before. I don't know what did I do wrong, sir," Hyungwon said this time, stuttering a little. He sounded so genuinely nervous even Hoseok was surprised.

"Nothing. We're just checking," the other cop, who hadn't said a word yet, told with a much nicer voice.

"Are you two friends?" the first cop continued asking questions, trying to make it sound like they were just basic things they had to ask from everyone.

"High school friends," Hoseok said confidently. "I'm visiting from America after a long time. Arrived yesterday."

"Do you have any identification?"

Hoseok handed him a passport and he spent a while looking at it before giving it back.

"Try to drive safely, you two. Wouldn't want to crash a car like that," the cop said as a last thing before leaving them, apparently buying everything they had said. The other cop followed and Hyungwon slowly closed his window. He continued looking out as the cops got back to their car and drove off. Then he turned to Hoseok.

"You said you didn't anyone to make fake identities for you," he said, all the nervousness in his voice long gone.

"I don't. That's my real passport," Hoseok waved the passport he had gotten from his pocket. He didn't usually carry his passport around but had decided to take it with him lately, just so he would have two identities to choose from whenever he met authorities.

"You're American?"

"I lived there for a while. There's a lot more hitchhikers and lone roads there," Hoseok flashed a smirk.

"But, do you realize you haven't actually arrived from America just now? They will probably check that," Hyungwon turned just a little nervous again even though it wasn't even his lie.

"Well Changkyun can pull some strings for me."

"Fuck," he took out his phone to call Changkyun. The call was short because Changkyun never needed any persuading and just agreed to do everything immediately when Hyungwon told him the details. "You owe me one," he said once the call ended.

"I think we both saved each other right there," Hoseok said confidently. He was sure Hyungwon wouldn't have been able to handle that situation so well if Hoseok hadn't been sitting next to him, answering all the questions for him. Hyungwon didn't say anything else and just started the car.

They continued driving to their destination and arrived to Hoseok's house after some time, noticing there was already another car next to the driveway, waiting for them. Hyungwon stopped his car in front of Hoseok's garage and glanced at the other car.

"Is that yours?" he asked, a judging look in his eyes as he kept staring at the car.

"No," Hoseok said simply, his voice tired because he recognized the car and it was one he didn't feel happy about seeing.

"Thought so, you wouldn't drive a domestic car," Hyungwon turned to face Hoseok after getting enough of judging the car he wouldn't touch even with a very long stick.

"Hyundai's are alright but not as old ones as that. It's my ex's," Hoseok revealed and Hyungwon had to turn his head to take a quick look at the car again, still getting displeased every time he saw it.

"Why were you even together with someone who has a car like that?" he asked, wondering if Hoseok even had standards since that car was a big no-no for him and should have been for Hoseok too.

"You'll know when you see his face," Hoseok sighed and opened the car door to get off. Hyungwon did the same.

"Does he have keys or like... how did he get in your house?" he asked as they walked towards the front door together. He was a little excited to see what Hoseok's ex looked like, especially since after hearing what he had done to Hoseok, he could only imagine the guy being as ugly as his personality.

"He does, I gotta take them from him. Or maybe he's here just to return them," Hoseok was still sounding tired as he spoke, as if the thought of seeing his ex drained him out his energy. "Likely he's just here to make me fuck him and make me forgive him."

"Let's kill him," Hyungwon said suddenly and they both stopped. Hoseok looked like he was actually considering it seriously, though Hyungwon had just said it without even thinking.

"Not yet," Hoseok ended up letting out and took out his keys to open the front door and let them both in.


	9. the other bitch

Hoseok walked first towards his bedroom and Hyungwon followed right behind him, assuming Hoseok knew where to look for his ex since he headed straight to the bedroom. He didn't know what kind of guy he was expecting to see but as he peeked from behind Hoseok's head, he saw a guy with dark hair and pretty facial figures sitting on the edge of Hoseok's bed. The guy got a smirk on his face upon seeing Hoseok and Hyungwon, who came to stand next to Hoseok to see well, was taken aback by how shining his smile and how pretty he was.

"What are you doing here?" Hoseok asked with a tired voice and crossed his arms over his chest. The guy tilted his head.

"A friend I have never seen before? I should introduce myself," he got up and walked to Hyungwon with confident steps, extending his hand out as he still kept smiling.

Hyungwon quickly glanced at Hoseok, as if to get an approval on whether he should shake the stranger's hand or not. Hoseok just kept glaring at the dark-haired guy and Hyungwon realized he probably shouldn't act nice either.

The guy took his hand back and showed his teeth as his smile got wider. "I'm Yoo Kihyun, Wonho's boyfriend," he introduced himself and turned to look at Hoseok whose expression turned to a disgusted one. Hyungwon was surprised because Kihyun used the name Hoseok allegedly let only the special ones call him by.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore. I want nothing to do with you," Hoseok said with gritted teeth. "And don't call me Wonho. Makes me feel sick."

"Don't be like that, sweetie," Kihyun stepped closer to Hoseok and Hyungwon started to feel disgusted too, just witnessing what was going on and imagining how Hoseok must feel.

Hoseok became speechless all of a sudden and could do nothing but stare the guy in front of him. Hyungwon, examining the situation, realized that Kihyun must be pretty good at seducing people and Hoseok had probably fallen for his charms many times before, even if he wouldn't have wanted to.

"I'm here to apologize, and I know you want to forgive me," Kihyun lowered his voice a little. He took his hand out and reached to touch Hoseok's cheek. Hyungwon slapped his hand to make him retreat. "I see your new boyfriend is overprotective."

Hyungwon was starting to get annoyed and wanted to beat Kihyun up already. Hoseok in the other hand looked like he was confused about how to feel, the situation making his head filled with multiple thoughts.

"Listen, I know I did wrong. I never meant something like that to happen she just... She made me lose my head I didn't even know what I was doing," Kihyun's before arrogant voice had now turned to a pleading one. Hyungwon kept staring at him and saw his eyes getting filled of tears. Judging by the way Hoseok was looking at him, he didn't even notice Kihyun was faking it, getting influenced by Kihyun's every action.

Kihyun stepped closer as much as he could, his body almost touching Hoseok's. Hyungwon was luckily standing few feets from them so he could see both of them well.

"I just miss you so much," Kihyun's voice broke and a few tears fell off his cheeks. He brought his hand out again and placed it on Hoseok's waist. Hoseok's eyes switched up and down.

"Kihyun," he let out the only thing he could say, feeling pressured and nervous in the situation he was in, squished between Kihyun and the wall, feeling the other's hands on his torso. He had already forgotten Hyungwon was still around, standing right next to them.

"Alright that's enough you fuckhead," Hyungwon let out and pushed Kihyun by his shoulder to get him far from Hoseok. He prepared his fist and let it unload on the side of Kihyun's face. The much shorter guy fell on the bed due to the impact of the punch.

Kihyun didn't stand back up on his own so Hyungwon grabbed him by the collar to pull him up on a level high enough to hit him again. Kihyun fell on his knees and leaned against the bed with both of his hands. Hyungwon kicked his leg, then pulled him back up again.

"Stand the fuck up," he growled before hitting Kihyun again, his knuckles landing straight on the other's cheekbone. He tried to keep the guy up so he could continue hitting him but Kihyun fell to the floor again. Instead of yanking the guy back up again, he knelt down to be on Kihyun's face level. "You should get the hell away from my sight before I kill you in a way too brutal for me to describe," he said, articulating well to sound as pissed off as he could.

Kihyun was obviously already scared of Hyungwon and couldn't let out a word or even look at the other in the eyes. He tried to get on his feet, using the bed to help. Hyungwon was giving him a deadly stare, urging him to move faster but he was scared of getting hit again. As soon as he got a bit further from Hyungwon's angry presence, he ran. It didn't take long for Hyungwon to hear a door slam shut.

He turned to look at Hoseok who was still standing against the wall, looking frozen. Hyungwon fixed his shirt that had gotten wrinkled during his scrimmage with Kihyun and stepped closer to Hoseok.

"Now I know you have a weakness too. You just can't resist that guy no matter what," he said arrogantly.

"You don't understand," Hoseok muttered, ashamed that Hyungwon had witnessed that situation.

"You're right, I don't. You were supposed to hate him but you were ready to fuck him after he said a few words," Hyungwon crossed his arms and looked at Hoseok with a confused expression. "Did you forget I was here too? You knew he was going to do that before we even came in but you still fell for it."

"I know I'm horrible," Hoseok let out, starting to feel bad about himself.

"No, you're not the horrible one, he is. He makes you pity him by shedding some fake tears and looking all apologetic. Then he seduces you to fuck him because the moment you do so, you have forgiven him."

Hoseok walked around Hyungwon to sit down on his bed. He knew Hyungwon was right and he didn't feel good about it. He still knew he would let it happen again and again, and if Hyungwon hadn't been there to stop things from happening, Kihyun would have gotten what he wanted. He hated Kihyun so much and he couldn't understand why he couldn't act like it when it came to actually meeting the guy.

"I'll kill him. If he shows up again I really will kill him. You can help me with it if you don't lose you shit the minute you see him," Hyungwon walked back to sit next to Hoseok.

"Go ahead," Hoseok sighed. He laid back on the bed with his arms extended. Hyungwon looked over his shoulder to stare at Hoseok. A sudden sound of a notification came from Hoseok's pocket and he reached to take out his phone.

"I swear to god if it's Kihyun you gotta block him everywhere," Hyungwon said while Hoseok just stared at the text he had gotten. His expression soon revealed it wasn't from Kihyun and he sat up, letting out a sigh.

"It's the other bitch."

"Your bestfriend? Block her too. They don't deserve to reach out to you."

"She has been my friend for years. I can't turn my back on her over something so simple like this," Hoseok said, about to put his phone away when Hyungwon snatched it from his hand.

"'Give Kihyun another chance. What happened between us was a huge mistake and we both regret it. I don't have an explanation but I didn't mean to let it happen like that. Kihyun and I both love you and don't want this small matter get between our relationship with you. Can we meet?'," Hyungwon read the message out loud. "What a huge bitch. She is exactly the same as Kihyun. You just see through their sweet talk."

"She's a good person, really. I don't want to hurt her feelings," Hoseok took the phone back and put it away so Hyungwon couldn't do anything to it.

"She hurt yours! Think about yourself for a chance," Hyungwon raised his voice a little, getting frustrated with how easily Hoseok was going to let anything slide if people showed any small signs of remorse. "You are fine with killing strangers but can't break ties with someone who did you wrong..."

"She's my only friend!" Hoseok yelled out to defend himself. He knew he should continue hating both the girl and Kihyun - and a part of him never stopped doing so - but he couldn't stop himself from feeling like they deserved his forgiveness.

"Consider me your friend. Hyunwoo and Changkyun will be happy to be your friends too if you show up more often," Hyungwon twisted his body to sit in a way so he would be facing Hoseok. He got a small smile on his face.

Hoseok sighed and thought for a while. "Will you stop acting like you care. I'm starting to feel too comfortable around you," he stood up, wanting to get away from the situation that was getting too confusing. First Kihyun appeared, then his best friend contacted him, and now Hyungwon was talking to him in a sweet way that made him question everything.

"That's my goal," Hyungwon leaned back and rested his elbows against the bed to support his body. He was staring at Hoseok with his eyebrows furrowed. "And for your information, I do care."

"The thing is..." Hoseok got closer again while thinking what did he want to say, figuring out the best words for that exact situation. "They can't really hurt me. I mean they can and they sure did that well and I wish them death, but... Anything they could possibly do can't damage me. You in the other hand... If you would decide to turn your back on me and do your very best to make me wish I was dead, you could do it so easily. I would rather forgive them for all the little shit they will put me through than to get close enough to you so you can rip my heart out of my chest."

Hyungwon was surprised of how wordy Hoseok got and how deep his thoughts were. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I think," Hoseok tried to be as confident as he could, while in his head he was thinking if he was lying after all.

"Wanna know what I think?" Hyungwon stood up to get on Hoseok's level. "I think I don't want them to hurt you," he put his hand on Hoseok's shoulder and the other let his eyes go down to take a look at it. "After all the persuading and fake apologies you got today, you might think it was just a small thing. Those snakes don't deserve to be forgiven by you. I might be thinking about killing you every now and then but right now, all I want is to make sure no assholes like them can get near you again."

Hoseok cracked a smile. Kihyun and his best friend weren't the only ones who were able to win him over with words, Hyungwon apparently could too. He forgot his previous doubts he had felt towards Hyungwon. "Why are you making me feel like a little girl, you fucker."

Hyungwon pulled him closer, enough for his lips to be touching Hoseok's ear as he whispered, "You are my little girl."


	10. common gold

When Hoseok woke up the next morning, laying in his own bed beside Hyungwon, his phone had been flooded with messages by his best friend. He sat up, letting out a sigh as he started reading them.

'Did you beat Kihyun up?' 'I swear to god I'm gonna report you to the police.' 'I don't know what is wrong with you but he doesn't deserve this.' 'I hope you suffer.'

He felt somewhat amused reading the messages, seeing how mad he had managed to make his best friend - even though he hadn't done anything since Hyungwon was the one to beat Kihyun up. He glanced at the man sleeping peacefully next to him before answering the messages with a simple text, 'I didn't but I should have. Both of you stay away from me from now on.'

"What are you so loud for," Hyungwon groaned, signaling that he had woken up. He turned his body around to lay on his stomach, burying his cheek in the pillow.

"Loud? I didn't even let out a word," Hoseok went back down and laid on his side, facing Hyungwon.

"You were typing so furiously I thought your screen was going to crack," Hyungwon muttered, his eyes still closed. "When will you block her already?"

"Don't intervene. I'll do it once I have dealt with them enough," Hoseok put his phone under his pillow and pulled the blanket better on top of his body so he could continue sleeping. It wasn't like he would actually fall asleep again, since he was fully awake, he just wanted to lay on the bed with Hyungwon.

"The more you're telling me not to get involved, the more I feel like setting them on fire," Hyungwon said and extended out his arm to wrap it around Hoseok to pull him closer. He couldn't describe how comfortable it felt being skin-to-skin with Hoseok and he didn't even care if the situation made him more vulnerable. He knew it wouldn't last for long so he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could, just keeping Hoseok next to him without thinking about anything else.

They stayed there like that for a day, not once moving anywhere further than Hoseok's kitchen to get food which they would bring back to eat in bed since there was no place as comfortable as it was. They talked about everything, cars, politics, deep thoughts and all things personal. Hoseok even managed to get Hyungwon talk about his love life and learned Hyungwon had never really been in love - though the guy had those few previous relationships, he still felt like he had never loved anyone.

"How have your relationships ended?" Hoseok asked. He was laying sideways with his head on top of Hyungwon's legs as Hyungwon was sitting up with his back against the wall.

"I have always been the one to dump them," Hyungwon answered. He looked down, softly playing with Hoseok's hair. "I guess I'm the bad guy but I just don't want to keep someone close to me once I have lost interest," he continued to explain.

"Isn't that just fair?" Hoseok questioned. "I mean, why stay with someone you don't like anymore? It's not fair for them either."

"I guess... Still I'm the one who gets the blame and the hate."

Hoseok couldn't say anything else because his phone rang and he had to sit up to reach for it. Hyungwon stared at him as he sat on the edge of the bed and talked on the phone. He couldn't figure out what the call was about since Hoseok didn't talk much and the call ended short with an, "Alright, I'll go."

"Where are you going?" Hyungwon asked, his voice turning to a tired one.

"Doing some business. You should go outside too, we have been in here for over a day," Hoseok told and got up to put on a shirt.

"I'll drop you off at the garage since your car is still there," Hyungwon said and started getting off the bed himself too. Unlike Hoseok, he was already wearing a shirt - and pants obviously - since he wasn't as confident about his body as the other to go around shirtless for a long time. It was different when they were sleeping, but he didn't like the thought Hoseok looking at his body the whole day - though he still stared the heck out of Hoseok's muscles.

-

Hoseok drove his car to where he was supposed to meet Mr. Jeong and luckily, since he had taken a while to get there, the older man was already waiting. Hoseok parked his car behind Jeong's and got off. He walked confidently towards the car that was already a familiar for him, it was the stolen Benz, and opened the passenger side door to get in. Mr. Jeong's head turned fast towards him and he looked like he was surprised by Hoseok's appearance, even though it was what he had been waiting for.

"Give me the files," he said with a demanding voice, waving out his extended hand so Mr. Jeong could give the files he was keeping on his lap. He seemed awkward as he laid the pile of photos and a few scanned documents on top of Hoseok's hand. "Explain. What are all these?" he asked while starting to go through the photos Mr. Jeong had taken.

"She goes around a lot so I had a lot of work to do," Mr. Jeong said, trying to sound funny.

"We know where she works and where she lives. Tell me something special you have noticed," Hoseok said, keeping his eyes on the photos. Mr. Jeong didn't seem to be that good at taking photos from a long distance but at least he had been given a good camera so you could see the face of their target and all the people she met clearly.

"She visit's the lawyer's office often," Mr. Jeong said, just as Hoseok got to a photo where the was getting woman off a car.

"Which lawyer?" Hoseok questioned, and from the next picture he saw the woman walking into the building of a popular and high-class lawyer firm which Hoseok recognized.

"Mr. Kim Hyukjin, from Common Gold," Mr. Jeong explained, though the name didn't say anything to Hoseok, it only seemed a little familiar. He had probably seen it on news some times. When he took out the next picture, there was the same woman sitting on the opposite sides of a coffee table. The picture was taken through a window.

"And what could that possibly mean?"he asked to lead Mr. Jeong on, bringing the picture closer to look at it better, trying to see if the handsome man was familiar in any way.

"She needs some legal advice? Or she is about to sue someone?" Mr. Jeong took wild guessed, trying to seem as smart as he could.

"They're screwing, you dumb fuck," Hoseok threw the pictures on the lap of Mr. Jeong and they splattered everywhere while the man tried desperately to collect them before they would all fall on the floor of the car. "Use your brain. From now on, pay closer attention to Kim Hyukjin too."

"B-but why-?" Mr. Jeong was about to question what Hoseok has told him when he pulled out a knife and pressed it against the man's throat. Jeong's breath hitched but Hoseok just kept the blade still, calmly looking through the few documents. "Is this necessary?" he asked, his voice starting to tremble a bit.

"No. I just wanted to get you to shut up. So shut up," Hoseok said, his hand still keeping the knife laying against Mr. Jeong's neck that was now not moving at all like it was frozen. He had to bring the files closer to his face to see better. Then he threw them to the man's lap as well. "These are all useless."

"I'm not good at this thing," Mr. Jeong defended himself, speaking carefully because of the blade that was still just one wrong movement away from cutting his throat. "Can I just ask... What is the reason for your doing this anyways? Why are you stalking this woman?"

"No, you can't," Hoseok took the knife away and put it where he had gotten it from. "And besides, I don't know much either. I'm following orders, just like you."

"I don't think your intentions are good, though..." Mr. Jeong said under his breath but Hoseok was able to hear it well. The blade came out again and found its way under Jeong's chin.

"You better just do your part if you want to live. We can easily make it look like the previous owner of this car was murdered and you go to jail for killing him for this car if you don't do what you're told. This case is about way bigger business than anyone you could imagine and if something goes wrong, your life won't matter at all. You don't have a choice now. Do what you're told to and do it properly. If you piss me off you won't be able to live, you can't dream about living, even in a jail cell.

"Now get me some real content. We need every little piece of information we can get about this woman. The more personal or shameful it is, the better," Hoseok finished his long rant with an angry voice. He took the picture where the target woman was sitting with the lawyer and put it in his pocket. Taking the blade off the man's neck and finally letting him breathe, he got off the car and walked back to his own.

Hoseok dialed Boss' number as he watched Mr. Jeong's Mercedes drive away. Boss picked up after a few rings. Hoseok started his car and prepared go drive away, knowing the call wouldn't be a long one.

"What do we know about Common Gold?" he asked without even giving a greeting.

"Wouldn't want to get involved with them, why? Is our woman affiliated with them?" Boss replied with another question.

"In a way, yes."

"Don't dig up any information about Common Gold. If the whole family has connections there, we would be in trouble," Boss told, making Hoseok, who didn't know much about what exactly where they digging up, even more curious. "I'm serious. Tell Mr. Jeong to not hang out too much around there too."

The call ended just like that. Hoseok started driving away, not yet knowing where he would head next.


	11. jaguar

Hyungwon had dropped by a mall to buy some things to Hyunwoo - few rolls of duct tape, pretty set of color-changing LED lights and a new t-shirt - the last item was just something he thought Hyunwoo really needed. He had questioned what were the lights for and hoped Hyunwoo wouldn't style his old SUV with them. Hyunwoo had told he wanted to put them in Changkyun's room, since the guy always gamed there in the middle of darkness, the computer screens his only source of light.

He hadn't gotten there by car but he ended up going to the parking hall anyways, walking around there seeming like he didn't remember where he had parked when in reality he was just trying to see if there were some gems. His eyes landed on a Jaguar, a fancy red, newer XJ model. He knew he had to get it and already went through options in his head, but it was in the middle of a filled parking lot and he didn't know what kind of person he would get after himself if he just took it.

He took out his phone to make a call while continuing to walk around the parking lot. He didn't want to seem too suspicious by just staring at that one expensive car for too long.

"Changkyun, background check. 89 Ja 6588," he said straight when his call was picked up. Changkyun didn't give him any reply but hearing the rapid typing, he knew Changkyun was on it.

"52-year-old, ex-wife and a son who's twenty. They don't live with him," Changkyun told after a moment. Hyungwon tried to make some assumptions based on the few facts he was told.

"Anything else?"

"Not really... Oh, fuck. Wait," Changkyun quickly said.

"What is it?" Hyungwon got suddenly more curious, wanting to know if Changkyun had found out something interesting, like a previous tax evasion or something that could have explained a lone man having a rather expensive car.

"Convicted of statutory rape six years ago. Released after serving four on a 200-million-won bond," Changkyun told with his voice turning to a really serious one.

"Man, I wouldn't even feel bad about killing him," Hyungwon turned around to start walking back to the direction of the Jaguar, having made his decision already that car was gonna be his soon. Being able to afford hundreds of millions of won to free himself must have meant that man was swimming in money nicely, god knew what kind of things he did for that money.

"Could it have been..." Changkyun started talking carefully. "I mean his son must have been fourteen back then."

Hyungwon felt pain in his heart for a moment because he realized what Changkyun was implying. "Don't think about it, Changkyun," he said hurriedly. He would have wanted to know if the mother and son had a restraining order against this man but decided just to let Changkyun be without forcing him to dig on this case any more.

"Fuck, I feel sick," he could hear Changkyun say under his breath. He sounded like he was really going to be sick based on how his voice sounded like.

"I told you not to think about it. Thanks, Changkyun. Ask Hyunwoo to make you some food. I'll be home later too," Hyungwon said, trying to talk as normally as he could even though he was getting slightly disgusted too. He put his phone away and stared at the Jaquar that was now on his sight again. "A nobody who deserves to die with a nice car. This day couldn't get any better," he said to himself whole starting to figure put what would be the best way to lure this man into taking him into his car.

-

Fifteen minutes later the man came to his car and once he started backing away from his parking spot, Hyungwon walked out of nowhere behind his car, the car's rear bumping to him enough to make him fall on the ground with a little exaggeration. He rubbed his waist and pretended to be in pain when the man quickly got out his car and rushed over to check who he had ran over.

"Are you dumb? How can you just jump under my car like that?" the man said angrily, though seeing Hyungwon's painful acting softened him a little.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I didn't see that you were leaving. Ouch..." Hyungwon got himself to stand up using the car as a help. He was looking at the man with a pitiful expression, still acting like he was hurt enough to barely even be able to stand up straight. "The thing is... My mother was supposed to pick me up but she never showed up and I don't actually trust taxis so I don't know what to do," he kept talking, trying to sound young and innocent.

"How old are you?" the man asked, getting a lot nicer as Hyungwon kept talking more with a slightly cute voice.

"I'm seventeen."

"You look older than twenty, though."

"I get that sometimes. I'm the tallest in my class," Hyungwon fiddled with the end of his shirt. He knew his a little dumb act that made him seem like a young kid had an effect on this man.

"Since I caused you to get hurt, I'll drop you over wherever you want," the man said and Hyungwon got a bright smile on his face.

"Could you? I will give you money. My mom always tells me not to trust poor people."

"Good thing I'm not poor. Get in, I can take you to the hospital if you want. Are you badly injured?" he put his arm on Hyungwon's shoulder to guide him to sit on the front seat. Hyungwon felt a little disgusted again but kept up his act - he really wanted that car. He already felt accomplished as he got in the car and the man did so too, continuing to drive out the parking lot.

"My older brother works as a coastguard so if you can drop me off there, he can take me to the hospital," Hyungwon said. They drove out of the parking hall and he was already getting excited, just sitting inside the Jaguar and thinking about how it would soon be his.

"Sure," the man said, not seeming to mind the idea of taking Hyungwon to a place like that at all. "How old is your older brother?"

"He's twenty-one," Hyungwon replied, coming up with things on spot. Though he wasn't good at lying usually, on situations like that he talked well with confidence.

"He's a year older than my son, then," the man said and Hyungwon was surprised he would talk about his son at all. "My son is enlisting soon."

They didn't talk much more since Hyungwon wanted to avoid having too much conversation to keep up his cover. He was lucky the way to where he said his brother would work wasn't long so he wouldn't have to sit in the car with the man he felt very uncomfortable around for too long. It already got more awkward as the man had put his hand on Hyungwon's thigh and kept squeezing it. Hyungwon definitely began to feel more and more disgusted and only thought about how he couldn't wait to kill this guy.

"You can let me off somewhere here," Hyungwon suddenly said and the man pressed the brakes without questioning anything. They were on a part of the road where there was a small part of the forest that separated them from the sea. Hyungwon knew there was a cliff where the forest ended.

"Are you sure?" the man asked, stopping the car on the side of the road, as close to the forest as he could.

"There is a trail that leaves down to the coast guards' residence," Hyungwon explained cheerfully. He unplucked his seatbelt and the man turned the car off. Anyone should have been alarmed at that point but because Hyungwon was acting an innocent boy, he had to pretend like nothing was wrong.

"If your brother doesn't get off yet, I can keep you company until that. It's late at night already, wouldn't want you waiting for him alone in the dark," the man said, putting his arm behind the headrest of Hyungwon's seat. His other hand came to squeeze Hyungwon's thigh again.

Even though Hyungwon knew that guy had nothing on him and couldn't possibly overpower Hyungwon - even if he was stronger, Hyungwon still had his weapons, he still couldn't help but to feel scared. "I think he can leave work whenever he wants to," Hyungwon tried, still sounding like he didn't suspect anything.

"I want to keep you company, though," the man moved the hand from the headrest to hold the back of Hyungwon's head. "I think you're very handsome."

Hyungwon smiled at the man's words but inside him, he felt the most disgusted he had ever felt. He had a hard time controlling himself, preventing from pulling out his gun and emptying it inside this guy's head already. He couldn't believe he was going this far to get that car.

The hand on Hyungwon's thigh moved closer to his crotch area and the anger inside of him jumping through the roof. He grabbed his revolver from his jacket by the barrel and smashed the grip part of it against the side of the man's head. His head hit against the side window and started bleeding.

He was surprised by this action and it took him a while to realize what had happened. He turned to Hyungwon again, ready to lash out at him with both hands, trying to grab his neck. Hyungwon gave him another hit on the same part of his head and managed to knock him out. Hyungwon let out a deep breath, as if he had finally managed to escape the situation and now he could focus on trying to figure out what to do with the unconscious body he had, most importantly what would be the best way to kill it.

He put the gun back inside his jacket to focus on getting the body out if the car. He looked around to see if any cars were coming, then opened the door to get out. He put his arms around the man's upper body and pulled him with, having to use his whole strength to get it over from the front seat. His anger was giving him a lot of extra power as he dragged the body along the forest, arms under the man's armpits. 

He had taken the duct tape he had bought for Hyunwoo with him and once he got to the destination, which was the edge of the cliff, used it to tape the man's hands and feet together to make him unable to run away once he would wake up. Realizing he didn't want to hear the man say another word, he taped the mouth shut too.

Hyungwon stood in front of the man to wait for him to wake up, trying to recover a bit from the disgust his body was filled with and to calm his nerves. He wanted to do this without any errors.

It didn't take too long for the man to come back to his senses and as he did, his expression became confused for a second before turning to a scared one when he realized he was in trouble. He struggled to sit up and Hyungwon knelt down to get on his level.

"You must be a real asshole, right? Are you a pedophile?" he asked, pressing the tip of his knife on the man's temple, where there was already some dried blood from it hitting against the window. As an answer he only got frantic, muffled yells. "If I was the police, I would throw you in jail again, but since I'm not, I'm gonna throw you off this cliff instead."

Due to being tied up, the man couldn't do a thing, not even get on his knees, take out his hands and plead. Hyungwon thought for a while whether he should take out his gun and put some bullets inside this guy already, but decided this time he wanted to see blood flow more.

Hyungwon let his blade sink into the chest of the man and dragged a line across the whole body, blood splattering out and covering his hand already. The man seemed pitiful as he tried to squirm his body to avoid Hyungwon but ended up not being able to do anything else but to scream into the tape covering his mouth.

Fast forward ten minutes, Hyungwon had a dead body laying in front of him. He stared at his creation like it was an art piece. The word 'pig' had been craved on the stomach of the man but the letters were hard to read since so much blood had flown out of then. Hyungwon's whole body felt weird, he wasn't sure if it was disgust.

He grabbed the man by the hand again and pulled him closer to the edge of the cliff. Soon enough he already saw the body falling forty meters and then disappearing under the water. He didn't get up and leave just yet, though, and instead sat on the edge on his knees, staring down at the water and wondering what he had just done. It wasn't that he regretted it, he just always got a weird feeling after killing someone, especially now that it had been something more than just a bullet in the head.

The time he needed to gather himself wasn't too long and he then wiped his hands on his shirt - though he couldn't get rid of the blood since it had already dried - walked back to the car, got on the driver's seat and started driving away. The Jaguar felt nice to drive and it was the most rewarding thing.


	12. serial killer

Hoseok arrived to the garage late at night, not knowing if Hyungwon would be there or not. Once he stepped in, he already realized Hyungwon must be somewhere else. Hyunwoo and Changkyun were sitting next to Hyunwoo's work table, eating fried chicken. They noticed Hoseok's arrival and Hyunwoo got a cheerful smile on his face.

"Camaro guy! You're here. Have some chicken with us," he said with a friendly voice. Hoseok doubted for a second, feeling somewhat unfamiliar with the situation, but then decided to walk closer to the guys. "Great job keeping Hyungwon away from here for a day. I thought he was never gonna leave."

"He's not here now?" Hoseok questioned although the answer was already clear for him.

"I don't know where he is. I guess he will drop by later too," Hyunwoo said, then turned his attention to the chicken again. "Please have some. I ordered a lot for Changkyun but he isn't hungry anymore."

Hoseok gave up and took one chicken leg - seeing and smelling the chicken had made him really hungry anyways. He suddenly remembered what Hyungwon had said about how the two guys would want to be Hoseok's friends too and realized he should probably relax a little and try to seem like he was up for it too.

"Can one of you tell me where he lives," he asked, taking another chicken leg because he couldn't resist himself anymore after eating one.

"What if we don't know where he lives either?" Hyunwoo replied with another question.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. You managed to dig up all my information as well. Meanwhile I don't know anything about Hyungwon or any of you," Hoseok said, turning to look at Changkyun who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Of course we know where he lives," Changkyun let out. "I have hacked all the information about him I could possibly find out."

"We have never been to his house, though. He hasn't invited us and we respect his privacy," Hyunwoo added and Hoseok took it as if they were implying that he shouldn't go there either without Hyungwon asking him to.

"He made surprise visit to my house too, so it's only right I do the same," Hoseok said. Changkyun turned around on his seat and sat up to walk to his room. Hoseok thought he had gotten mad for a second but some seconds later he came back with a piece of paper. There was an address written on it.

"Wait, are you really giving it to him?" Hyunwoo sounded surprised and looked with wide eyes as Changkyun handed the paper slip to Hoseok.

"Yes," Changkyun sat back down. Hoseok felt oddly thankful to him. He looked at the address written down to try to figure out where it was located. "Take the leftover chicken to him. He must be hungry."

"Thank you, Changkyun," Hoseok said, feeling grateful that Changkyun actually gave him the address so easily. "I'll come by again." He started walking towards the garage door but on the midway there got scared by a loud honk that came from outside.

"If it's a Jaguar, that's Hyungwon," Changkyun told, raising his voice a little so Hoseok could hear him. He walked closer to the door to look out of the window on it. Standing outside, there was a fancy Jaguar, a red one on top of that, though it looked dark since there wasn't much light in front of the garage. A smile came to Hoseok's face and he leaned down to lift open the garage door so Hyungwon could drive in.

He admired the shiny car as it slowly drove past him and slammed the garage door back down behind it. He walked over to the left side of the car. Hyungwon opened the car door and stepped out with a smug smile on his face. He looked at Hoseok, happy to see him. Hoseok examined him from head to toe. Both of his hands were covered in blood and his clothes were stained in red too, helping him to match with the car. His hair was also messy and his pants had dry grass on them.

"What are you doing here, my love?" he asked with a pretentious voice, wrapping his arm over Hoseok's shoulders. Hyunwoo and Changkyun both coughed. Hoseok quickly glanced at them and noticed they were both staring at him and Hyungwon.

"Uhm..." Hoseok took Hyungwon's arm off his shoulders. "I came to be friends with them."

"Is that true?" Hyungwon questioned, sounding like he wasn't believing it.

"He came here to look for you," Hyunwoo revealed. He wiped his fingers from all the grease that had came from the chickens, stood up and walked to take a look at the car Hyungwon had brought in. "Have some fried chicken. I'll take care of this car in the meanwhile."

Hyungwon thanked him but instead of going to where Changkyun and the chicken were, headed to the other room instead. Hoseok followed him, wanting to talk to him. Hyungwon went to the bathroom, leaving the door open after himself because he knew Hoseok was coming behind him. He crouched his back to wash his hands on the sink.

"Did you kill someone?" Hoseok asked, lowering his voice for some reason. He looked down and saw the blood getting washed away, making the water red and dirtying the sink.

"Yeah..." Hyungwon admitted, his voice becoming more silent too after Hoseok's. "All I'm saying that asshole really deserved it. He was making me so mad I wouldn't have been able to control myself even if I wanted to," he proceeded by explaining himself, even though Hoseok didn't need to know his reasons.

"Good job. You got a nice car," Hoseok started to smile. Hyungwon turned the water off and dried his hands on a towel, leaving some faint red color on it too. He walked past Hoseok to head back to the garage and Hoseok followed him.

-

Hyungwon managed to get rid of all the chicken that was left - with a little help from Hoseok. Hyunwoo worked on the car and Changkyun locked himself in his own room to play a video game. Hyungwon didn't want to bother him, knowing he was still feeling a little bothered by what he had found out when he did a background check on that disgusting man.

"I found a tracker on it and disabled it. Do you want to make it black?" Hyunwoo asked, walking to them while wiping his hands on an old t-shirt to get rid of the oil that had came out of the car - it wasn't a shirt anymore, its only purpose was being a rag.

"Nah, I like it as red," Hyungwon replied.

"Don't you think it attracts too much attention being bright colored?"

"It's alright. Thanks, Hyunwoo," Hyungwon stood up, getting ready to leave now since the car seemed to be done. "Let's go take it on a drive," he said to Hoseok.

"Can I drive it?" Hoseok asked, his eyes gleaming and he suddenly looked cute, making Hyungwon feel flustered. "Please, baby," he continued. Hyunwoo turned around and acted like he wasn't seeing - or hearing - anything.

"Go ahead. I think you look the sexiest when you're driving anyways," Hyungwon said with a flirty tone. Hyunwoo wished he was in a different room. He rushed over to open the garage door to distract himself from the two guys' flirting.

"I think you have said that before," Hoseok grinned, walking to the driver's side of the car.

"I like reminding you of it."

Hoseok started the car and slowly drove off the garage into the darkness of night. He tested out the engine and enjoyed the sounds of it before starting to drive. It had been a while since he drove any other car than his own and the feeling was so different with this one. He liked it and thought he should drive more of different cars, especially now that Hyungwon had a few of them.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, curious to know if there has been place to hitchhike and if someone who drove this Jaguar really would have picked Hyungwon up.

"A parking hall," Hyungwon replied.

"Isn't there security cameras there?"

"If you wear a cap you can avoid most of them. Changkyun will distort my face if it happens to show somewhere," he explained. This time he had been careful because he knew where all the cameras were and walked in a way that his face wasn't shown to any of them. He didn't want to give Changkyun too much extra work.

"The owner of this just agreed to give you a ride, or what?"

"Yes, after I told him I'm seventeen and acted like an innocent child," Hyungwon told, thinking back to the moment where he had lied so smoothly.

"Oh, that type of an asshole," Hoseok now understood why Hyungwon had said the guy deserved to die. "Now I feel like robbing something too," the tone of his voice turned to a complaining one. "Should we drop by somewhere?"

"What do you wanna rob?"

"Hmm... Gas stations are always nice, especially at this time but we did one already. ATMs are too boring," Hoseok started listing possible targets but couldn't really come up with anything. He then suddenly started feeling the pockets of his jacket. "Oh, wait. I don't have a glock on me. Left everything in my car."

"You really must be fearless to say something like that to me," Hyungwon teased, somehow enjoying the fact that this meant Hoseok was powerless. "I'm fine with an ATM, though, if you know how to do it because I don't."

"I don't either," Hoseok laughed, quickly turning the attention away from the fact that he was weaponless next to Hyungwon.

"Let's ask Changkyun and do it some other day," Hyungwon said. He looked around and suddenly realized they were driving in a way too familiar neighborhood. "Wait, where are you driving us?"

"What do you mean where? Is it not clear enough," Hoseok stopped the car to an empty parking spot. Hyungwon looked out of the car to the apartment block next to then.

"Yeah, this is where I live. How the hell did you find that out?"

"Your hacker friend was nice enough to give me your address," Hoseok said proudly while Hyungwon didn't seem satisfied with the situation. "You came to my house against my consent so now it's my turn to see how you're living."

"God damn, Changkyun," Hyungwon cursed under his breath. He knew he couldn't keep Hoseok away from his apartment anymore at this point so he just tried to accept his fate. He got off the car.

"Why? You don't want me to know where you live?" Hoseok asked, opening the car door and getting off too so Hyungwon wouldn't run off without him. "You know where I live so this is only fair," he said, walking to the other side of the car so they could walk to the apartment together. Honestly he couldn't remember which block it was and would have to take the note out from his pocket for that.

"No one has ever been in my house," Hyungwon admitted and started walking to the direction of the front door.

"All the people you have dated must have thought you are weird," Hoseok said. He knew Hyungwon had had long relationships since he had even bought a house for the girl he dated so he couldn't understand how had he managed to go for so long without inviting anyone to his house.

"People I date never know anything about my private life. It usually becomes a problem for them but I still like to keep it that way. At least they can't show up to my apartment or the garage after I break up with them," Hyungwon explained. Hoseok felt like that was an attack towards him because of what happened with Kihyun the other day. He inserted the code to open the front door, not even bothering hiding it from Hoseok.

"So are they just 'all sex no talk' relationships?" Hoseok asked. Hyungwon started laughing.

"Not quite but whatever you like to think," he didn't bother defending himself. The truth was that he just had never trusted anyone enough to share his personal information with. It wasn't that he trusted Hoseok, things had just happened in a way that Hoseok now knew more about him than anyone else. "I mean I would let Hyunwoo and Changkyun come here, it has just been so long since I have known them that it would be weird to suddenly invite them over now."

"I think they would appreciate it a lot," Hoseok said. They went up a few floors with an elevator, walked along the hallways and stopped in front of an apartment and Hyungwon opened the door. He stepped in first and let Hoseok come after him.

Hoseok walked in slowly, taking a good look at everything he saw. The walls were white and windows were covered with black curtains. Hoseok somehow sensed the windows were big, almost taking up the whole wall and that the view would be extra nice. Apparently Hyungwon didn't care about views, though, since he covered all the windows. The apartment was a studio and in the middle of the floor, instead of a bed there was just a king-sized mattress. It hadn't been made and the blanket was all over the place. There was nothing else in that space except for random pieces of trash on the floor.

"Only serial killers live in apartments like this," Hoseok said, turning around to look at Hyungwon after getting enough of studying the House.

"I'm not a serial killer," Hyungwon let out, starting to regret letting Hoseok in his apartment. Hoseok jumped to lay on the mattress and it felt much more comfortable than he had expected.

"That's exactly what a serial killer would say."


	13. lawyer kim

When Hoseok woke up the next morning in Hyungwon's bed - more like a mattress - he felt like he had never slept better. It had been a while since he had slept in anyone else's bed and that time it had been Kihyun's, which for some reason wasn't even nearly as comfortable as Hyungwon's. Hoseok still came to the conclusion that the mattress was just that good and him sleeping well has nothing to do with the person laying next to him.

As he woke up, though, he was alone in bed. He opened his eyes to see Hyungwon standing in the kitchen with his back facing Hoseok. It was unclear what he was doing but Hoseok decided to assume he was making food since he was in the kitchen after all. He spent a moment just staring at Hyungwon's back, which looked boarder than usual because his head was tilted forward and he was wearing an oversized t-shirt.

After a moment Hoseok already got bored and decided to open his mouth to make Hyungwon notice him. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice coming out a little hoarse because he was thirsty.

Hyungwon's head turned around fast upon hearing the voice. "Finally you're awake. You have been sleeping for over twelve hours," he walked to the other side of the kitchen to take something out of the refrigerator.

"I blame your bed," Hoseok groaned, helping himself to sit up, the blanket falling off from covering his upper body. Hyungwon walked towards him with a glass of juice in his hand. He gave it to Hoseok who felt thankful because his throat had felt dryer than a desert. It was like Hyungwon had read his thoughts.

"Oh, do you like my serial killer apartment that much," Hyungwon said, making fun of what Hoseok has commented about his apartment on the night before.

"Yes. The bed is so good I could die," Hoseok said back, putting pressure on the last word. "What time is it?"

"Almost one. Come eat something," Hyungwon took the now empty glass back and went back to the kitchen, expecting Hoseok to follow him there. "I don't really have food here because I haven't been home much lately so you can only get some rice and kimchi."

"That's fine with me," Hoseok walked to the kitchen and sat down on the stool next to the counter. He didn't have to do anything while Hyungwon just gave him a bowl of rice and let him begin eating. "Are you not going to eat?" he asked as Hyungwon just leaned on the counter and watched Hoseok eat.

"I already did," he said and pointed his hand towards one lonely bowl that was laying in the bottom of a sink. Hoseok felt a little embarrassed, thinking about how long and deeply he had slept since Hyungwon had already done so many things while he still just slept. "I called Changkyun and he doesn't know how to rob an ATM so... any other ideas."

"Actually," Hoseok started while he waited to finish chewing his food so he could present his idea. "I don't really feel like going anywhere today so... How about visiting one of your neighbors. Are there any richer apartments in this building."

"Yeah I think the penthouse is worth near a billion won so whoever lives there must be rich," Hyungwon told, trying to deliberate Hoseok's idea.

"A house like that and you haven't even robbed it yet! What kind of life you're living?"

"I don't know. I have never really thought about it," Hyungwon lifted himself up to sit on the counter.

"Alright, we need to do this today. Is there any way to get there without being seen by the security cameras?" Hoseok had already stopped eating because he was too excited about the plan.

"The camera on my hallway is pointing to another direction so we can get to the staircase without being seen. At the top floor we can't avoid cameras but we can cover our faces at that point," Hyungwon started telling everything he remembered from the security after living in that house for a while. "I think it's smarter to go out after that and get caught on cameras so the residents won't get suspected."

"So... Just make a run for it and find some place to change our clothes and return?"

"Yes. Are you in?"

"I'm the one who suggested this, of course I'm in."

"Do you think someone is home?" Hoseok asked, somehow assuming Hyungwon would have stalked his neighbors enough to know information like that about them, even though he didn't know nothing about the people who lived on the same street with him.

"I'm pretty sure someone who can afford a house like that works more than eight hours a day," Hyungwon told. He couldn't admit he had no idea what kind of person or family lived in the penthouse or if they had staff that would stay in the apartment twenty-four hours a day.

"Great. Then let's go right now!" Hoseok stood up quickly, the stool almost falling behind him. Hyungwon let out a laugh as he looked at him.

"It's cute how excited you are about this."

-

"Put these on," Hyungwon said, a black hoodie and a mask already in mid-air, leaving Hoseok with only a split second to react so he could catch them. Hoseok took a look at what Hyungwon had given him.

"What is this? No ski masks?" he let out, disappointed to see the regular mask that would only hide his mouth and nose.

"Ski masks are for the two hotties from Gwangju. We gotta be different. Besides, why the fuck would I even own one," Hyungwon pulled his hair back to put on a cap. Hoseok was stunned by the momentary forehead exposure he got to see - Hyungwon looked really good with his hair up.

"I don't know, maybe you like snowboarding," Hoseok muttered and started putting on the hoodie. It was a size too big for him and he doubted it would be a fit for Hyungwon either but it felt comfortable and smelled nice. "Is this really your hoodie? Do you wear clothes this big?" Hoseok tried stuffing the tail of the hoodie inside his pants a little to make it look less like a bag on him.

"Yes. Are you ready to go?" Hyungwon turned to look at Hoseok and quickly examined him from head to toe. He took a step closer with his eyes focused on one particular spot on Hoseok's body and put his hand on Hoseok's bicep. "Woah, is that a gun in your pants or are you that happy to see me?"

"Why would I keep a gun in my crotch," Hoseok scoffed and pushed Hyungwon's hand away. He pulled the hoodie out of his pants again so it fell down to cover the part Hyungwon was staring at.

"So you are happy to see me?" Hyungwon continued talking in a seductive tone, making Hoseok roll his eyes.

"Shut up and concentrate," Hoseok gave him a glare. He pulled the hood over his head to cover it and put on the mask Hyungwon had gave him. "Do you have a glock on you, though?" he asked to switch the subject to something else, eyeing Hyungwon up and down too to figure out where the other could be hiding his gun.

"Always. Why? Are you gonna shoot someone?" Hyungwon questioned, leaning closer to Hoseok. His words caused the other to roll his eyes again.

"You know, for most people it's enough if you just point at them with it."

"Oh, I never knew that. I just shot," Hyungwon's lips turned to a smirk. He put on his mask too and walked to the front door, ready to leave once Hoseok would come next to him.

"Let's go," Hoseok said, although it was clear that Hyungwon was already on his way even without having told so.

"You walk behind me," Hyungwon told as he opened the door and stepped out. Hoseok decided to stay quiet as he followed Hyungwon to the staircase. He felt the tension rising up as they climbed up the stairs, continuously looking up and down to make sure no one else was there. After three floors, Hyungwon stopped. "Let's not spend too long in here and after we go out, just follow me."

"Alright," Hoseok let out a sigh to ease some of the tension. He felt more nervous than he thought, mostly because he had no idea what Hyungwon was leading him into. He didn't realize Hyungwon had probably felt the same when Hoseok had suddenly taken him to a gas station and then to rob a car store with no preparation.

"Don't sound so nervous or I'll get nervous too," Hyungwon leaner closer to whisper. "It's gonna be fun, love."

Hoseok was too focused on the future crime to flirt back, even though he felt flustered, and just pushed Hyungwon to make him continue walking. Hyungwon snorted and proceeded walking up the stairs, smiling in his head because he loved making Hoseok feel perplexed. He realized he should probably focus too, though he couldn't get his mind off Hoseok's borderline blushing face every time Hyungwon called him 'love'. He had developed a thing for making Hoseok feel flustered.

"Oh, by the way," Hoseok suddenly said as they were about to reach the top of the stairs. "How do we get in the apartment?"

"Let's just smash the lock. It's no use trying to pick it open," Hyungwon said, sounding like he had just decided that on the go only because Hoseok had brought the subject up.

"Won't that trigger some alarms?"

"It will. We gotta be quick," Hyungwon smiled but Hosoek couldn't see it because of the mask. He opened the door that let them out of the staircase and they arrived in front of a door. He didn't hesitate for a second before kicking the lock on the door, breaking it and causing the door to swing open.

Hyungwon took out his gun and held it with his both hands as he walked in the apartment, seeming like he was a police officer on an invasion. Hoseok followed him, not taking out his gun but just keeping his hand on it, ready to pull it if he needed to.

As soon as they walked in, it already felt like the apartment was empty. The lights were turned off and the atmosphere felt cold. There was no scent in there, not even food or perfume and the whole place was tidied up, revealing how clean person living there was. The decorations still proved it was someone who loved spending his money. Hyungwon slowly lowered his gun and put it back to where he had taken it from.

Hoseok came next to Hyungwon and looked around, trying to figure which way to go to find something interesting. He decided to ditch Hyungwon to hurriedly walk to the other way. Hyungwon started by examining the few design pieces decorating the living room, wondering which of them was the most expensive and easiest to carry along. He didn't know much about any expensive goods so he just followed his intuition and picked something that looked like people would pay a lot for.

Hoseok in the other hand had found his way to a small room that seemed to be like an office. He didn't waste his time and grabbed a laptop that was on the desk. He quickly scanned the papers nicely arranged around the area where the laptop used to be, trying to figure out what kind of person they were robbing. To his luck, there was a stack of business cards and he took one of them, his eyes widening once he read it.

"Oh fuck," he said, trying to be loud enough for Hyungwon to hear him too. He ran back to the living room, holding the business card in his hand while still keeping his eyes at it.

"What is it?" Hyungwon asked, turning around to look at Hoseok as he appeared. The first thing he noticed was the laptop Hoseok was carrying under his arm.

"I figured out who lives here," Hoseok walked to where Hyungwon was standing. "Do you know Common Gold?"

"The law firm?"

"One of their lawyers, Kim Hyukjin," Hoseok told, handing the business card to Hyungwon. "Damn, Boss told me to stay away from Common Gold..." he continued by muttering under his breath.

"He's very handsome," Hyungwon suddenly said, not paying attention to the latter sentence Hoseok had let out. He lifted up his hand to show the framed picture he was holding. It showed what Hoseok recognized to be lawyer Kim standing next to two elder people and a younger boy. He assumed them to be his family. "Wonder if he's into guys, we could wait for him to come home."

"Hate to disappoint but he is not," Hoseok said and turned around to continue looking around. Hyungwon wanted to question how Hoseok knew that but didn't have a chance to do so. Hyungwon put the frame back and while doing so, noticed something behind the shelf, a safe which opening had previously been covered by the family portrait.

"There's a safe here," he let out, gaining Hoseok's attention and stopping him from walking away.

"Open it," Hoseok turned back and walked behind Hyungwon.

"I don't know how to open a safe," Hyungwon admitted, examining the numbers on the lock to try to figure out how could he possibly open the safe.

"Then how did you open the one at the Maserati store?"

"The passcode was 0000 like you suggested," Hyungwon set the frame back to its original place, covering the safe. "We can't open this so let's just grab a few things and run. We're gonna get caught soon otherwise."


	14. handcuffs

Hyungwon was about to rush out already, having started to feel pressured because they had been inside the apartment for so long and according to his calculations, it would take 5 to 10 minutes from breaking the lock for security company or police to come. Hoseok's eyes landed on something Hyungwon had overlooked.

"Aren't you taking these?" he asked grabbing two trophy-looking metal pieces from the shelf and stuffing them in his bag. Hyungwon stopped on his tracks to see what Hoseok was talking about.

"Are those worth something? Looks like pieces of trash to me," he let out, not understanding why Hoseok was fussing over random items.

"You're so clueless... How can you rob a place without knowing what's expensive and what's not," Hoseok sighed and quickly followed Hyungwon, realizing himself too that they couldn't spend any more time in the apartment, even though he would have wanted to look around more, knowing he could find a lot other expensive things.

Hyungwon urged Hoseok to run with him, his anxiety building up, making him feel hurried. Hoseok wanted to get out fast too so he didn't stay behind for any longer and followed Hyungwon despite his regrets of not getting to explore the apartment enough. They ran down all six flights of stairs and the whole time, Boss' words were playing in Hoseok's head: 'Don't mess with Common Gold'.

Does robbing Kim Hyukjin's apartment count as getting involved with Common Gold? Was this a bad idea? Is this going to end badly? Hoseok's head became fuzzy with thoughts and caused him to lose concentration a little. They arrived to the ground floor and busted through the door to get out of the stairway.

Two police officers were standing in the lobby waiting for an elevator, obviously on their way up to check the penthouse apartment after getting alarmed by security system. Both of the boys let out a silent 'oh-fuck' to themselves since the cops' attentions turned to them as soon as they barged out of the stairs. Stopping for only a millisecond before continuing their way out of the lobby.

Hoseok was already out of breath and panting from rushing down the stairs but adrenaline helped him keeping up with Hyungwon, who was facing the same situation. His lungs felt like exploding and his thighs were burning but only a glance over his shoulder and the image of two cops running after them gave him strength to go faster.

He hadn't planned this enough beforehand and had no idea where to run to be able to get away the quickest, but he knew it was up to him since he was leading them - also Hoseok wasn't familiar with the area.

Hyungwon saw a corner ahead and came up with an idea. He looked over his shoulder to see how far behind the cops were and realized if they kept their pace they could get away - to their luck the cops chasing them were on the older side so they were slower.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard Hoseok letting out a pained sound and a body hitting the ground. He had to stop and turn around to see Hoseok a little further from him, having fallen to the ground after stumbling upon his feet.

"Come on, we gotta keep going," he said in a rushed manner, running over to help Hoseok get up.

"I can't run," Hoseok let out, trying to refuse Hyungwon's help but the other made him stand up anyways. His ankle had been twisted and his legs couldn't feel anything, almost causing him to immediately fall again. "You go."

"The fuck you think I'm leaving you here," Hyungwon said, trying to get Hoseok to continue running with him. The cops had already reached them and Hyungwon had no choice but to push Hoseok aside to buy them some time by fighting the officers. "Run!" he yelled at Hoseok.

Hoseok did as told and continued running. One of the two officers tried grabbing him but Hyungwon hit his arm hard enough to make him stumble backwards. Then he kicked the chest of the other officer and caused him to fall on top of the first cop.

Hyungwon didn't stay behind for a second longer and was already running after Hoseok, surprised that he had managed to defeat not one but two officers easily.

He caught up to Hoseok at the halfway of the block and grabbed him by his hoodie to lead him to a small alley on their left. Hoseok's whole body was so tired Hyungwon could easily move him anywhere and he pulled Hoseok to sit behind few bigger dumpster cans. He crouched down himself too, peeking behind the dumpster back to the road to see the cops running past a moment later.

He then turned to Hoseok who was still panting heavily and holding the side of his waist with a painful expression on his face. He felt an unfamiliar feeling seeing Hoseok in pain. It made his stomach hurt and he felt regretful as if he had caused the situation.

"You should have told me you're not good at running," he said, his voice sounding like he was mad at Hoseok but his eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm sorry," Hoseok had to take a break from talking to breathe deeply. "You should have told me you're this good of a runner."

"Did you get hurt?" Hyungwon suddenly asked once he noticed Hoseok was holding his ankle, managing to sound concerned this time. Hoseok just shook his head but there was still pain on his face. Hyungwon put his hand behind Hoseok's head to pull him closer and place a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry. Let's go back before the cops go back."

-

They changed their clothes to completely different ones and ditched their masks so they couldn't be suspected as the two robbers. They walked back to the apartment complex and Hoseok tried his best to hide his limping and look as normal as he could. Hyungwon couldn't help but to keep looking out for Hoseok as if to make sure he was doing okay. They arrived back to the apartment without troubles since there was no cops in sight and used the elevator to go up to the floor Hyungwon lived in.

"Let's see what we got," Hyungwon said, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Hoseok set his backpack down, carefully because of what was in it, and sat beside Hyungwon.

"You start then. Bet you don't got anything valuable," Hoseok teased but Hyungwon just gave him a smug look. He opened his bag and went through it for a second before taking out a design piece.

"This is worth something, right? I saw an ad of these once," he stared at Hoseok with a proud expression.

"We can get a couple hundred thousand won from that I guess," Hoseok shrugged and then proceeded by opening his backpack to show off with everything he had taken from the apartment.

"See? I know something about fancy lifestyle too," Hyungwon gave himself a pat on the chest, satisfied that he had at least acquired them a few hundreds, though it was a very small sum.

"I have this MacBook, a Rolex watch I found beside the desk," Hoseok started taking things out of the backpack, trying to seem nonchalant. Hyungwon's eyes widened and he grabbed the box the watch was in, admiring it and trying to figure out how much it was worth. "And then these things that you called trash. I was actually thinking about giving these to you since your apartment is so damn boring."

"Why would I want to have trash in my house? Are these really worth something?" Hyungwon ditched the Rolex to study the metal pieces next.

"Few hundred thousand won for each. It's a rare collector's item so it would be easy to find people interested in buying it."

"I will keep it to myself them. Maybe the value will go up in time," he put them away and turned back to Hoseok, curious to see what he would take out next.

"That's all I got in that short time. Do you have nothing else?" Hoseok questioned.

Hyungwon went through his bag again and took out a rolled up paper bag with a rectangle shape. He gave it to Hoseok so the other could open it and see what was inside.

"What is this?" Hoseok asked, giving Hyungwon a surprised look as he started unwrapping the paper bag to take a look inside. He already had a hunch about what was going to be inside but he wanted to become more clear about it and - most importantly - how much. "Oh my," his mouth opened and his eyes switched between the inside of the bag and Hyungwon.

"It was on the living room table. Looks like Lawyer Kim is not a good one," Hyungwon leaned back, not even caring to know how much money was inside the bag because Hoseok's expression told him enough.

"Damn, how dirty much this money be," Hoseok muttered, wrapping the bag back up and putting it aside, trying to hold back his smile as he thought about the money. Hyungwon's bag was wide open on the floor and as Hoseok looked towards it, his eyes landed on one more thing that was peeking out from between the clothes.

"Why are these handcuffs here?" he extended his hand to take out the same pair of metal handcuffs he had already wore once just a while back. Hanging them from a single finger he held them in front of Hyungwon's face with a questioning, yet innocent expression on his face.

"Well, in case I would need them," Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, still leaning back on the mattress with his elbows supporting his upper body.

"Need them? For what?" Hoseok sounded confused and Hyungwon couldn't point out if he was only acting or if he really was clueless.

"I'm not sure. Should we try something out?" Hyungwon sat up and took the handcuffs Hoseok was holding. He grabbed Hoseok's wrist and cuffed it.

"Don't you dare," Hoseok warned him and hid his other wrist so Hyungwon couldn't cuff it too. He knew there were no keys for those handcuffs and he didn't want to be stuck with his hands cuffed. He put his hand - the one that was already cuffed - behind Hyungwon's neck to distract him. He pulled Hyungwon closer, a smile finding its way to his lips.

Hyungwon took Hoseok's sudden action as an invite and kissed him, making him fall back to lay on the mattress and coming on top of him. The cold metal of the handcuffs touched the sensitive skin of Hyungwon's neck as Hoseok's hand traveled to grab Hyungwon's hair. He felt his mind going to another dimension again as he was kissing Hyungwon, his whole body getting filled with ecstasy.

Hyungwon's hands grabbed the hem of Hoseok's shirt and he lifted up the guy's upper body to pull the shirt off, having to momentarily separate himself from the kiss to do so. He threw the shirt away and attacked Hoseok again with his lips, pressing kisses all over his hot skin from jawline to neck.

"Tell me," Hyungwon whispered close to Hoseok's ear while his fingers traveled along the other's arm until they reached his wrist. He held it and brought it above Hoseok's head. "How much money was in that bag?" he continued while doing the same with the other arm, forcing Hoseok to bring it next to the other arm.

"Twenty million won," Hoseok let out, his voice coming out a little muffled as if his vocal cords weren't working properly. It was just an estimation of the sum but even if it was less, it was a nice amount anyways.

"Is that enough for you to fall in love with me?" Hyungwon had to lift his head up a little to see what he was doing as he cuffed Hoseok's free hand too. Hoseok let out a slightly pained expression as the metal tightened around his wrist. Hoseok's mind suddenly went back to the moment when they had first robbed the gas station and Hyungwon's simple 'I think I fell in love with you' that had made him feel unexplainable things back then.

Hoseok put his cuffed hands behind Hyungwon's neck and lifted up his body to get closer to him to whisper, "I already have."


	15. dead bodies

Hoseok didn't even know he had fallen asleep but he woke up to his phone ringing. He picked it up and put it next to his ear, still laying on his back with his eyes closed. His hands were still cuffed and he didn't even realize it until he noticed both of his hands moved next to each other when he grabbed the phone. He didn't try to hide his tired voice and let the person in the other end know he had just woken up, although it was nighttime.

"No, I'm in Samsang-dong. Why does it have to be me? I'm not rebelling, I just wanted to know. Alright, I'll go. Tell him he can wait for an hour," Hoseok's replied to the person calling him. His sentences somewhat revealed the topic of their conversation to the curious listener next to him, who was barely awake Hyungwon.

As the call ended he already felt fully awake. He let the phone drop on the pillow under him and then tried to sit up, struggling because he couldn't use his hands to help himself. Hyungwon's arm suddenly came on top of his stomach and held him down. Hoseok turned his head to look at the guy next to him, laying on his stomach and looking like he was still in deep sleep.

"Don't go yet," Hyungwon muttered and turned his body sideways to be facing Hoseok - though he still wouldn't open his eyes.

"I got shit to do," Hoseok complained but didn't make a move to get away from Hyungwon. Instead he turned to lay on his side too, getting closer to the guy with his cuffed hands pressed against his chest. "I don't want to go either. I need to shower and my back hurts," he continued, making Hyungwon snort.

"Don't start complaining," Hyungwon told quickly, though he did feel bad knowing Hoseok was hurting.

"Can you please get me out of these handcuffs, baby?" Hoseok pleaded, adding the sweet name to the end of his sentence to appeal to Hyungwon, and it worked because Hyungwon took his arm off from around Hoseok and got up from the bed. Hoseok turned to lay on his back again and followed as Hyungwon walked around the house with no clothes on.

Hyungwon came back soon after going through drawers in the kitchen, a piece of metal wire on his hand. He was already folding and twisting it around before kneeling down next to Hoseok and putting his hand behind Hoseok's back to make him sit up. He grabbed the cuffed hands and leaned close to them to see well as he picked the lock with the metal.

Since they had already managed to open that lock once, the second time was easier and the handcuffs clicked open quickly, finally releasing Hoseok's wrists after many hours. Hoseok rubbed his wrists that had faint red lines on them. Hyungwon knew it was his fault - he might have pulled the handcuffs a bit too hard few times.

"Let's go shower now," he said and held Hoseok's hand to help him stand up from the bed if needed. "Or do I have to carry you?"

"My legs do still work," Hoseok rolled his eyes and got up on his own. Hyungwon still held his hand as he walked them to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and they both stepped under the hot water. Hyungwon grabbed a bottle of soap and squeezed some of the liquid on his hand. He put the bottle back down and started spreading the soap on Hoseok's hair, gently rubbing his scalp with his fingertips.

"Should we go on a road trip?" Hyungwon suggested and Hoseok opened his eyes to look at him.

"Road trip?"

"Let's drive around Korea and rob places," Hyungwon moved Hoseok under the water to get his hair rinsed and Hoseok had to close his eyes again. "This town is getting too small and there's nothing holding us here anyways.

"Boss will hunt me down if I suddenly leave," Hoseok said. He grabbed the bottle next and started spreading the soap on Hyungwon's hair. "He'll think I'm running away."

"If you're that important to him then he can come after us if he wants. He will never catch us and if he does, I'll protect you," Hyungwon said with a faint smile on his face.

"You're all talk," Hoseok scoffed and moved from under the water so Hyungwon could rinse his hair. "Sure, let's go on a road trip. When are we leaving?"

Hyungwon turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack next to him and wrapping it around his lower body before giving another one to Hoseok. "Whenever you are free. Are you coming back tonight?"

"I don't know..." Hoseok sighed and took the towel Hyungwon was handing him, rubbing his wet hair with it for a second before hanging it on his waist just like Hyungwon had. "Boss might send me to kill someone. Or at least that's what he sounded like."

"Work hard," Hyungwon grinned. Hoseok stopped in front of the sink and looked at himself from the huge mirror in front of them.

"Do you have a toothbrush?" he asked, turning his head towards Hyungwon after scanning around the sink for a moment.

Hyungwon reached to open a drawer and give Hoseok a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Why?"

"Do you even need to ask? I'm meeting Boss' workers and my breath probably smells like yo—."

"Alright, brush your teeth," Hyungwon laughed and walked out of the bathroom to go find both of them some fresh clothes.

-

Hoseok was sitting in Hyungwon's kitchen and staring at the business card in his hand which he had taken from the apartment. He was wondering if he should tell Boss about robbing Lawyer Kim's apartment or not. He knew Boss would get angry knowing but then again, some things Hoseok had seen at the apartment could be important in their research.

Hyungwon appeared behind Hoseok, putting his hands on Hoseok's shoulders. "Aren't you leaving?" he asked in a low voice.

"I am. Can you give me a ride to the garage. I need to pick up my car," Hoseok asked, turning around on the chair to face Hyungwon. His voice sounded tired again as if he didn't want to leave - which was mostly true.

"Sure, let's go."

They left Hyungwon's apartment and because it was late at night, the cops investigating the robbery and interviewing residents about it had already left so they could be at ease going outside. They got in to Hyungwon's new Jaguar and he started driving them to the garage. Hoseok sat silently in the front seat, still holding on to the business card.

Hyungwon noticed something was up but knew better than to ask anything, realizing it was about work which was a private matter for Hoseok. As much as he wanted to know about the things Hoseok was doing, he knew he wasn't meant to know about any of them, no matter how close he was to Hoseok.

They arrived to the garage shortly and Hyungwon parked his car close to Hoseok's. Hoseok felt his pockets as if to check if he had everything he needed - a phone, gun and a knife. He leaned over to Hyungwon, put a hand on the side of his face to turn it towards him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"I'll be back soon. Don't you dare try to run away with our money," Hoseok said, ending his sentence with a threatening voice. Hyungwon only replied with a smile but it was enough for Hoseok. It wasn't that he completely trusted Hyungwon now, he just knew Hyungwon wouldn't abandon him without having some fun first - and he was still thinking about possible revenge plots every now and then in case Hyungwon would ditch him.

Hoseok got off the car and walked over to his Camaro. Hyungwon's car was still standing still but Hoseok didn't have time to wait for him to leave first and drove off, leaving Hyungwon behind. He drove to the scrap yard where his Boss' office was and for some reason he kept continuously checking if Hyungwon was following him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted Hyungwon to be or not be following and couldn't read his own feelings when he came to the conclusion that no one was coming after him.

Hoseok left his car and went in the small building. Jooheon and Minhyuk were sitting around the table while Boss was nowhere to be seen. Hoseok got confused for a moment, wondering if he had been supposed to go somewhere else.

"Didn't you see the car outside. Mr. Jeong is waiting there," Minhyuk said as soon as he noticed Hoseok.

"What about Boss?" Hoseok asked.

"Do you need him to talk to Mr. Jeong? He left to run an errand. He has something for you to do so wait for him to come back," Minhyuk continued, his attention focused on what he was doing - which this time wasn't making drugs but working on phones that were probably stolen.

"What do you two do all the day? Why do I have to do all the dirty work?" Hoseok complained. Neither of the boys replied to him since they didn't know the answer either. They were happy with the way things were, though.

"Mr. Jeong is becoming a very useful rat, isn't he," Jooheon asked, changing the subject.

"He is doing what he is told because he things we can send him to jail for murder and theft otherwise," Hoseok replied simply and then turned away to walk outside, not caring to hold the conversation for any longer.

He walked to Mr. Jeong's car and got in from the passenger site. Mr. Jeong looked just a little scared but his expression got more relaxed as he recognized Hoseok's face. Hoseok noticed it and realized Mr. Jeong weren't scared of him almost at all compared to boss.

"What you got?" Hoseok asked, trying to change his voice to a tougher one. He was handed a stack of pictures and a few files again. He went through them in silence and Mr. Jeong stayed still, getting pressured by how quiet it was for a while. "If you had to stage an accident where someone got hurt enough to be hospitalized, what would you do?" he asked after scanning through all the pictures.

"Uhm..." Mr. Jeong felt troubled by the sudden question. "A car accident?"

"Good. This man needs to get to an accident," Hoseok held out one of the pictures that showed a man in his fifties. "Boss will send you some details on how to do it properly. You wouldn't want to get caught," he lowered his voice to a whisper on the last sentence.

"I want out," Mr. Jeong suddenly said.

"Are you thick? When will you realize there is no 'out'. You do your part or we send you to jail," Hoseok told him in a stern voice that was a little louder than usual. Mr. Jeong got scared again and he backed away, feeling like Hoseok was about to throw the pictures at him again. "Shut up and do as you're told."

Hoseok threw the pictures on Mr. Jeong's lap and opened the door to step out. He slammed the door shut behind him and walked back inside. During the few minutes he had been out, Boss had already appeared and was now laying on the couch. He looked at Hoseok with a questioning expression, not wanting to bother presenting his question because he knew Hoseok was aware what he wanted to ask.

"He'll do it. Send him the details," Hoseok said.

"Good. Now I got something for you to do. Go to this address," he handed Hoseok a slip of paper. Under the paper there was instructions. Hoseok knew it was because Boss didn't want to say it out loud with Minhyuk and Jooheon there. 'There should be 3 bodies. Take the old car out front and bring them here.'

"Seriously," Hoseok let out a groan, not having any motivation to move dead bodies around.

"Lee and Kwon got carried away. Take care of it quickly," Boss explained. Lee and Kwon were two of his bodyguards who did all the work that involved beating people up. They were brainless but skilled in fighting and sometimes situations like this happened.

Boss' words made Jooheon and Minhyuk curious and a series of 'What is it?' followed. Hoseok ignored them and went back out, looking around to find the right car and then starting to drive to the right direction. He felt annoyed that he had to go doing things like this in the middle of the night but he decided to just get it done quickly and go back to Hyungwon.

He drove fast to the place that - to his luck - was a remote place only twenty-minute drive away. Had it been somewhere with a lot of people around, he would have lost his mind. He parked his car near the entrance of what seemed to be an abandoned - or at least empty at that time of the day - hall or a factory. He put on leather gloves Boss had left in the car for him, of which he was pretty sure they were originally his own.

He stood up from the car and as soon as he did so, a hard force hit his head with a wooden bar, leaving him with no time to even feel any pain as his mind immediately went black. He first fell back against the car he had been driving and then his limp body collapsed to the ground.


	16. boredom

The next time Hoseok came to his senses, he felt himself laying on a hard, cold floor. His arms were in an unnatural position but as he automatically tried moving them, he felt resistance and something tightened around his wrists. His eyes shot open and he blinked as he looked around, realizing he was in a dark unfamiliar room. The next thing he realized was that he was completely tied up, his arms behind his bag and ankles taped together. He struggled to get up on his knees, trying to figure out where he was and what the hell had happened.

It wasn't that he didn't know, he understood easily what situation he was in. The last thing he remembered was a strong blow in his head and now he was tied up in a dark room so all clues were pointing at the same thing. Unlike many others would, he didn't panic, and instead just felt annoyed that he had to waste his time on something like this.

As his eyes got more used to the dark room, he saw there was a man standing close to the door, arms crossed over his chest. He had noticed Hoseok woke up and knocked on the door to attract the attention of whoever was out there. The door opened and three more men came inside. Hoseok didn't try to move, knowing it was useless, and just stayed on his knees, eyeing the people walking towards him.

The man in the middle who was obviously the leader of the others, reached inside his suit pocket and took out a picture. He looked at it himself first, leaving Hoseok wondering what it was. Hoseok took a better look at the man and recognized him as one of Boss' worst enemies.

"It appears that someone has killed our Uncle," he spoke in a fake voice, his eyes finally leaving the picture and turned to stare at Hoseok instead. "He was a very important person for us and actually the boss of all the guys in here. They were furious to find his body in the ocean, all destroyed and trampled with. It was truly such a sad sight."

"What a shame," Hoseok said, sounding just as fake as the man had. He tried to think but didn't remember having thrown anyone in the ocean. He thought it must be someone Boss had executed and felt more annoyed realizing he had to take the fall for Boss.

"It is. Luckily his blackbox broadcasts live footage to our bodyguards' office so we were able to access it even though the killer had destroyed it," the man continued talking.

"How fortunate. I hope you can find the killer," Hoseok said, trying to move a little because his back was starting to hurt again in the uncomfortable position he was in. The man turned the picture around and squatted down to be on the same level with Hoseok. It showed a screencap from a desk camera and in the middle of the picture, Hoseok was opening the door of the garage.

"I recognized you immediately, since you work for that northside pig," the man said and turned the picture back to himself, taking another look at it before putting it back to his pocket. Hoseok couldn't open his mouth to say anything. It wasn't Boss or him who was in trouble, it was Hyungwon. That fool had killed an important person of one of the biggest Ulsan gangs.

The man stood back up and nodded to the tough looking man behind him who took a wooden bar from behind his back. It already had blood on it since Hoseok had been hit with hit once. The man took it and walked a circle around Hoseok, dragging the bar against the floor. "I have some unsolved things with that pig so guess this is like killing two bastards with one bullet."

He held the wooden bar like a baseball bat and swung it a few times, swiping so close to Hoseok's ear that he could feel the force of the wind on the fine nerves of his ear.

"I know you didn't kill Uncle since you're in this picture but you're the only one who can tell us who did it." The bar split the air again and this time hit the side of Hoseok's head. He had no hands to hold himself up with so he fell to the ground.

The next ten minutes was constant beating, kicking and hitting. Hoseok got hit all over his body and he could do nothing else but to lay on the ground, trying to move his body in a way that would help him protect his organs - he didn't have a death wish yet - though it was hard with no hands to use. The man had immediately realized Hoseok was protecting whoever the killer was and didn't even try to question him, knowing he wouldn't get a word out of Hoseok without torture.

"Take him to the other room. He won't give up easily so we can have some fun with him," the man said, but Hoseok couldn't hear anything, having fallen unconscious again. "It's useless if he isn't awake anyways." He walked away first, leaving the others behind.

The two bodyguards picked Hoseok, whose body was now limp again, up by his armpits and dragged out of the room to toss him somewhere else.

-

The day changed and Hyungwon was alone in his apartment. Hoseok never came back that night and even though he had said he probably wouldn't come in a while, Hyungwon couldn't help but wonder what he was doing and when he would be back. He did all sorts of things while he waited - cleaned the house, slept for a few hours when it already started to become light outside, ordered takeout when he woke up and ate it while counting the money in the small paper bag.

Hoseok's guess hadn't been super accurate but close enough, there was only fifteen million won in the bag. Hyungwon wasn't even disappointed because he had expected less and money was still money. Every hundred mattered.

As it became closer to night again, Hyungwon was dead bored. He grabbed keys to the Jaguar and headed out. He drove around the town for some time, speeding, braking, making u-turns and doing all kinds of things to test the new car. Then he made up his mind and went to the garage.

"Changkyun, you put that tracker in Camaro, right?" Hyungwon let out as soon as he walked in the garage. Hyunwoo's head appeared from under the hood of a random car that had appeared there during the two days Hyungwon had been gone. Changkyun was sitting next to the working desk, playing on his phone and eating a bag of chips.

"I did, why?" Changkyun asked without turning his attention away from his phone. Hyungwon walked fast to him.

"Give me Hoseok's location?" Hyungwon said, causing Changkyun to lift his head from his phone to look at Hyungwon.

"Why suddenly?" he asked.

"Just give it to me. I want to meet him ASAP," Hyungwon groaned, not wanting to explain anything. He didn't need a reason for wanting to meet Hoseok and even if he happened to have one, Changkyun didn't need to know it. Changkyun let his eyes go back down to his phone and he continued playing his game.

"Alright, I won't ask. You would probably just say you need some D or something."

"I advice you to shut up right there," Hyungwon's voice became stern but Changkyun just laughed. He put his game on pause and set his phone down. He walked to the backroom and started clicking things on his computer. Hyungwon followed him.

"He tops you, though, doesn't he?" Changkyun asked, his attention now focused on the computer screens as his fingers ran over his keyboard. "He's so muscular..."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Hyungwon sighed crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"What? Am I wrong?" Changkyun looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Couldn't be more wrong," Hyungwon said under his breath.

"Alright, Camaro is here," Changkyun opened a map in another screen and a bright red dot showed the location. "It's a scrap yard. Did he destroy the car?"

Hyungwon didn't say anything and just turned around quickly, walking away. Changkyun thought he had left too quickly after only one look at the map so he sent the location to Hyungwon's phone just to be sure he was going to the right place. Then he returned to the garage area to continue eating his chips and playing the game.

Hyungwon drove to the location Hoseok's car was in which was on the north side of the town. He thought it was suspicious that the car was at a scrapyard because he knew Hoseok treasured that car more than anything and would never trash it. When he arrived, he saw the black Camaro standing in the middle of the yard and felt relieved as he parked next to it.

There was light coming from the office so he headed towards it with fast steps. He yanked the door open and stepped in, two guys turning heads towards him after getting alarmed by his sudden entrance.

"Is Hoseok here?" Hyungwon asked straight away, not even bothering to sound nice because these guys didn't look like they were going to treat him friendly either.

"Who is Hoseok?" one of the guys asked.

"Don't give me that crap, his car is outside," Hyungwon walked closer and leaned against the table with his hands to get closer to the guys.

"Oh that Hoseok... What do you need him for?" the same guy continued, acting like he had came to a sudden realization on who Hyungwon was looking for.

"Just tell me."

"First things first, do you want to buy a gram?" the other guy asked, waving a small plastic bag full of white powder. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Then he banged his fist hard against the table.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Hyungwon raised his voice, then his hand came up again as he prepared to sweep all the things off the table.

"Boss sent him somewhere!" the first guy yelled quickly to stop Hyungwon from making a mess - had he thrown all those unpacked drugs to the floor, it would have been a big financial loss. "We don't know where and what is he doing but he will come back when he is ready. He hates the thought of his car being here, thinks we're going to scrap it."

"How much for a gram?" Hyungwon asked as he relaxed again and brought his hand back down. The other guy held up a certain amount of fingers to tell the price. "Hell, that's a robbery. Your business must not be flowing too well."

"The one asking isn't dumb but the person paying is."

"Right. Sell a lot," Hyungwon said and left, walking back to his car with some disappointment since it seemed like he had more boredom coming now, having to wait for Hoseok even longer.


	17. adrenaline

Hoseok momentarily felt like he was drowning as a bucketful of water was poured on him, making him choke out the water he had inhaled. His clothes and hair were drenched and he felt so weak he could barely hold himself up. He had been tightly tied to a chair again, this time by his chest too so he couldn't move when they poured yet another bucket over him. It had been two days.

"Haven't you suffered enough already protecting this killer?" the man, whose name he had now learned to be Yoo, asked. Previously Hoseok had only known him as the south motherfucker.

"I already said I don't know who he is," he said, his voice low and raspy, for he had barely gotten anything to drink during his time as a prisoner. Yoo extended his hand to one of his bodyguards who handed him the same wooden bar Hoseok had already met many times.

"And I said stop with the bullshit," Yoo gritted his teeth before swinging the wood to Hoseok's stomach a few times. Hoseok let out a pained groan every time the bar came in contact with his abdomen. Yoo threw away the wooden bar and walked a circle around the chair as if to calm himself down. He breathed heavily and looked at the ceiling. "I really wanted to take revenge on that pig you work for but I'm getting tired of keeping you here when you act like this."

"I'll relay your message to Boss," Hoseok said, his voice even more choked than before. "Just let me go. I don't know who killed your Uncle or whatever, I just happened to see that car for a second."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I have fifty guys who work for me and they can track down one car even if you change the plates. They can figure out the last location even if you trampled with the GPS," Yoo started yelling. "If I tell them, they can locate the exact place where that picture was taken and I can have them raid it down in a second."

Suddenly Hoseok was scared. He didn't want anything to happen to Hyunwoo and Changkyun since they had nothing to do with it. He knew Hyungwon would never forgive him if those two suffered because of something he had done. And Hoseok knew Yoo well enough to know he might as well have everyone killed.

"I'm not depending on you but if you reveal who it is so my guys don't have to bother doing any extra work, maybe I'll let you and that murderer live," Yoo let his voice go back to normal and leaned closer to Hoseok. He extended his hand out again and waited for one of the bodyguards to go pick up the wood and place it on his hand. "It's more fun to torture you to make you spit it out. Just like they do in the movies."

He continued hitting Hoseok's body with the wooden bar. Hoseok felt like he couldn't think anymore and he wished he would pass out so he wouldn't have to endure it for longer. It was the first time he actually started considering if he should turn Hyungwon in. He coughed up blood. Would Hyungwon give him in if he was in that situation?Hoseok was pretty sure he would but for some reason he still couldn't open his mouth to say Hyungwon's name. He had a strong sense of loyalty when it came to situations like that - he would never give up Boss either and would die before revealing the enemy who he worked for.

Yoo stopped beating Hoseok finally and took his phone out instead. He started calling someone. Hoseok's head was hanging low and he was breathing heavily, blood mixed with saliva hanging out from his mouth in a long line before dropping to the ground. He tried to make himself come to his senses to be able to listen to Yoo's call. "Find out where the car was when that picture was taken. Kill everyone you find there."

"Chae—," Hoseok whispered, his voice barely audible to himself. His throat got caught up so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Or wait don't do anything yet," Yoo quickly said and ended the call. He put his phone away and got closer to Hoseok. "What did you say?"

"Chae—."

"He can't speak. Give him some water."

A bucket of cold water was poured over Hoseok again, giving him a momentary feeling of drowning again but waking him up from the barely conscious state he was in.

"Spit it. You want everyone to live, don't you?"

"Chae Hyungwon," Hoseok finally got himself to say.

"Took you long enough. The next time you see your pig of a boss, tell him me letting you live is a gift to him and that I expect something in return," Yoo finished and walked out. The bodyguards stayed behind to take care of Hoseok - meaning to make him unconscious and drag him away.

-

The next time Hoseok woke up he was laying on the ground next to that old car Boss had sent him with. It had became night again which meant he was out for a few hours. His whole body gave him pain as he got up, using the car as help. He felt like taking a deep breath but even that was painful, the muscles surrounding his lungs not wanting to move. He didn't want to lift his shirt up to see but if he had, his whole body would probably had been bruised. His clothes hadn't yet completely dried and were making him feel cold.

He opened the door of the car and got in after finally fully coming to his senses. The last thing he remembered was saying Hyungwon's name and he knew that right now Hyungwon was in big trouble. He was already regretting, cursing at himself, saying he should have just endured it for longer instead of revealing Hyungwon's name. He wondered if Hyungwon would understand that he did it to protect Changkyun and Hyunwoo. He knew Yoo wasn't a liar so if he said someone was going to be killed, it was for real.

He drove to Hyungwon's house, breaking many speed limits and running many red lights but he didn't care - it wasn't his car anyways. He parked the car close to the apartment block and ran inside, his lung giving him pain again.

When he arrived to the lobby, three guys came out of the elevator. Two of them were carrying the one between them who was bleeding profusely from his stomach. He immediately realized they were Yoo's guys and rushed to get into the elevator they had came from. He got anxious and couldn't think straight, starting to wonder if Hyungwon was fine or if he even was alive. It seemed like he had fought the guys off at least since one of them had gotten hurt. He was becoming more and more worried.

The apartment door was already open, having been kicked in and broken by Yoo's workers. He busted in fast but the view in the apartment forced him to stop in his tracks.

Hyungwon's apartment was a mess. There was a hole on the wall and a pool of blood on the mattress and another one near the kitchen. Hoseok immediately imagined the worst. He had seen Yoo's man bleeding out but in the apartment he witnessed two possible killing locations. His heart dropped as he quickly prayed inside his head that Hyungwon was fine - there was no sight of anyone else in the apartment.

Hoseok couldn't take a step further in the apartment when he was attacked. A hand wrapped around his neck and he was pressed against the wall with force. It was Hyungwon. Hoseok looked at him up and down and he looked uninjured.

"You sold me out," Hyungwon growled, his grip on Hoseok's neck tightening. "These guys suddenly came to my apartment wanting to beat me up. Somebody named Shin Hoseok told them I killed Uncle."

"Hyungwon, hear me out," Hoseok tried, wanting to defend himself. He was running out of breath and his head felt like it was going to explode soon. Hyungwon only choked him harder after hearing Hoseok try to explain.

"You want me dead, don't you? Just come at me yourself instead of doing something pathetic like this," Hyungwon was talking loudly, anger audible in his voice and visible on his face.

"Just let me— ex— explain."

Hyungwon's hand became tighter for a moment again before he let go. Hoseok fell to sit on the floor, coughing and holding his neck, trying to catch his breath after what had felt like another near-death experience.

"I should kill you," Hyungwon said as he turned around to walk a step away from Hoseok.

"They— Your friends at the garage were in danger," Hoseok explained after finally managing to get words out of his mouth. His voice was still raspy and it didn't sound like his own at all. "He said he would kill both of them, me and eventually you too if I don't reveal who killed Uncle and drove his Jaguar. I tried to stay silent but... I think I lost my mind for a moment and it just came out."

Hoseok tried to get up but his legs couldn't support his weight and he stumbled back to the ground. Hyungwon's expression got a little softer. He took a first good look at Hoseok and noticed the condition he was in. His face was beat up, a lot of dried up and some fresher blood all over it, especially on the side of his head. His clothes were dirty and wet. Hyungwon started to become understanding on what had happened to Hoseok.

"How long did they have you?" he asked, his voice a whole different tone from the previous one. This time it was soft and kind.

"Almost three days," Hoseok told. He tried standing up again but still couldn't - he had gotten to Hyungwon with the power of adrenaline but now he was completely powerless. Hyungwon squatted down in front of him and put a hand on his forehead.

"You're sick. Have you been in wet clothes for three days?" he said. Hoseok half nodded half shook his head. "Go to the bed. I'll bring a new blanket."

Hyungwon walked away and Hoseok struggled to get up again, having to use the wall to help himself. He made his way to Hyungwon's bed and pushed the bloody blanket away. He took off his wet and dirty clothes before falling on it. Because of his stiff and hurt body, it took a lot of effort but the thought of just wanting to lay down and sleep gave him strength. It was his first time for a couple nights to sleep on a bed and he felt like passing out immediately. The more time passed since his adrenaline rush went away, the more he started to realize his current state. Now he already felt cold and shiverish.

He felt happy that Hyungwon had listened to him and understood his reasons because for a moment he had thought he was really going to get killed. The glare in Hyungwon's eyes when he was choking the life out of Hoseok was so strong Hoseok thought nothing he would say could soften it.

Hyungwon came back with a new blanket and threw it on the bed. He saw how bruised and bloody Hoseok's body was and instantly felt a rock in his stomach again. He leaned down and pulled the blanket to cover Hoseok.

"Hyungwon I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given in," Hoseok said in a low voice.

"Sleep it off. Let's talk tomorrow," Hyungwon replied, stood back up and walked away.


	18. dont kill him

Hoseok could barely remember what had happened on the night before as he woke up. He knew he had gone to Hyungwon's apartment and seen a mess there but what had happened after that was still a blur to him. His head felt like splitting and as he moved his muscles a little to get himself to sit up - with not much success - they were stiff and painful. He wanted to recall everything that had happened because he had no idea how he had ended up sleeping in Hyungwon's bed. The owner of the apartment was nowhere to be seen.

Hoseok's whole body felt like it was badly bruised and he couldn't move a limb. He wanted to get up to figure out where Hyungwon was but tiredness took over him as if he hadn't already slept enough, and he ended up falling back asleep. His fever nightmares were all located in the same empty room he had just spent a few days in and he couldn't do anything in his dream, or control it. He was tied up while in front him, Hyungwon's throat was being cut open.

The next time he woke up sweating like crazy. His head wasn't killing him as badly anymore and his body didn't feel like a thousand pounds either. The same feeling of not knowing what had happened came to him again but as he put his mind on it, the memories started coming back to him. His hand came up to his own neck which was still aching and he experienced a throwback to the moment he thought he would die by Hyungwon's hands.

He turned around, throwing away the blanket that was covering him because his body was so hot. He saw Hyungwon sitting on a bar stool next to the kitchen counter. He was looking at Hoseok while leaning his chin on his fist. His mind went back again and he started wondering how he was still alive after first betraying Hyungwon and then sleeping peacefully in his bed for god knows how long.

"Are you still sick?" Hyungwon asked. Hoseok reached for his clothes to look for his phone. He checked the time and realized he had slept for over twenty hours.

"No," he said and sat up, starting to feel a little cold again as the sweat that was covering his body started drying. "Where were you when I woke up the first time?"

"I had to cool down a little, I almost killed you in your sleep," Hyungwon replied, though he still didn't reveal where exactly had he been. There was no big secret behind it, he had just been driving around the town.

"You should have," Hoseok muttered and got himself to stand up. He walked to where Hyungwon was and Hyungwon took a good look at him. Now alongside all the cuts and bruises on Hoseok's face and rest of his body, there was another one forming on his neck.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't have lasted as long as you did," Hyungwon sighed and his eyes went up and down Hoseok's body once again. Seeing all the bruises made him shudder.

"How did you get rid of the guys that came here? They wouldn't just leave if you stab one of them," Hoseok questioned and sat on the stool next to Hyungwon.

"I gave them the Jaguar," Hyungwon confessed. Hoseok's eyes widened and the other carefully continued, "And the money."

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "You know they're still gonna come back, right?" Hoseok knew even if Yoo had promised to spare Hyungwon's life, it didn't mean he would be let off easy. Guys would drop by several times to beat him up or rob him, especially now that they knew he had money.

"I know."

"Should we just disappear now?" Hoseok suggested suddenly. "Let's go on the road trip."

"We should go as soon as possible," Hyungwon said, having already realized it himself that he couldn't stay still or he would face a lot of trouble in the future. "They might come again any time."

"Let's go then. My car or your car?"

"Are you still hungry? You already ate a while ago, though," Hyungwon suddenly changed the topic to food.

"I did?" Hoseok showed a confused expression. He remembered only waking up once when the apartment had been empty and sleeping deeply after that.

"Don't you remember? You were probably not fully awake and your fever was so high but I fed you some porridge," Hyungwon smiled proudly, knowing Hoseok would feel at least a bit embarrassed at the thought of Hyungwon feeding him food.

"We can go with Camaro but I'm still not letting you drive it," Hoseok continued talking about cars, showing that he had in fact gotten embarrassed. "And we need is to pick it up from the scrap yard."

"Let's go with the Camaro. You'll let me drive at some point, I just know it."

-

It didn't take them long to leave the apartment and drive with the crappy old car Hoseok had came with to the scrap yard to pick up the Camaro. Hyungwon continued driving with the old car - as much as he hated it - and they dropped it off to where Hoseok had been abducted. Then Hyungwon joined Hoseok who drove to his own house because he wanted to change clothes and pick up a few necessities he needed on their road trip.

"What will your boss do when you suddenly disappear?" Hyungwon asked once they had gotten away from the place.

"Lose his mind, probably," Hoseok answered simply. He knew he was going to get into a lot of trouble for running away but tried not to think about it and just focus on the present. "Maybe he will think I got killed."

"Is that why we took that car there?" Hyungwon asked.

"Yes. That's where Yoo got me," Hoseok told. "It will be good if Boss thinks he killed me."

"Woah... We're really doing this, aren't we."

"Do you think I'm playing around. But you're the one who suggested this first."

After driving for a moment more, they arrived to Hoseok's house. What they saw upon pulling to the driveway was not a pleasant sight, especially to Hyungwon. The old Hyundai he already recognized was parked right in front of the garage. Hoseok stopped his car right behind it.

"Oh, right, he still has the key," he let out, realizing that they had forgotten to take the key from Kihyun the last time they had seen him and now the guy was in Hoseok's house again.

"I'll take care of him. You wait here," Hyungwon said right away before Hoseok could even think about getting out of the car.

"Don't kill him," Hoseok said simply, happy that Hyungwon volunteered to deal with Kihyun - he knew he would fall for Kihyun's mind games if he met him face-to-face.

"We'll see about that," Hyungwon snorted and opened the door of the car to get out. He walked confidently to Hoseok's house and Hoseok looked after him until he got in the house and disappeared from sight. He decided to not give a single thought about what was happening inside the house and just trust Hyungwon's ability to resolve the issue in a cool way.

Kihyun was sitting on the couch but shot up immediately when he noticed that the person who entered the house was not Hoseok but Hyungwon.

"What are you doing here?" Kihyun asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant even though it was clear he was at least a little scared.

"I should be the one asking you that," Hyungwon said and walked to Kihyun.

"This is my boyfriend's house."

"What a coincidence, my boyfriend lives here too," Hyungwon still talked in a friendly manner but then changed his expression to make it clear he wouldn't play games any longer. "Give me the key," he continued with a stern voice.

"What key?" Kihyun acted clueless.

Hyungwon kicked the coffee table in front of the couch and Kihyun jumped at the loud sound it made. "The one you used to enter this house," he told with the same calm but angry tone.

Kihyun dug his pockets to take out a set of keys. He focused on taking one of the keys out and Hyungwon stood still in front of him until he was done. He snatched the key from Kihyun's fingers before the guy could hand it to him.

"Did I not beat you enough last time for you to come back here?" he asked but didn't get an answer from Kihyun - obviously the guy was actually scared for his life at that point. "Should I kick your ass even more this time to make you know your place?"

Hyungwon kicked Kihyun's shin this time instead of the leg of the coffee table. The guy fell to sit on the couch, letting out a high-pitched sound to express his pain. "Are you scared that Hoseok will forget you if he sees me? Is that why you came here alone? You must know you're just a replacement?" Kihyun finally started talking, spitting out words like he was playing with fire, not afraid at all of getting hit by Hyungwon in result of his words - maybe it was what he wanted. "You must be really insecure."

"A what? Replacement?" Hyungwon had already swung his fist before even realizing and now Kihyun was holding the side of his face, the corner of his lips bleeding. "I'm not going to waste my time and energy on fighting you so let me make this simple," Hyungwon said slowly as he knelt down in front of Kihyun, taking a knife out of the inner pocket of his jacket and pointing it against Kihyun's leg as he was using it to support himself.

Kihyun's eyes went up and down between the blade on his legs and Hyungwon's flaring eyes. He gulped, getting more nervous because the situation had suddenly turned from a simple quarrel between boyfriend and ex-boyfriend to what felt like an actual life-threatening situation. Hyungwon moved the tip of the blade to press it against Kihyun's abdomen.

"Leave Hoseok the fuck alone. If I ever catch you trying to get near him or contacting him, I'll end your life myself and I'm not playing around," Hyungwon articulated clearly, his voice getting more and more furious. "And you can tell this same thing to that bitch you cheated on him with too. You can only blame yourself for fucking up what you had with Hoseok."

Hyungwon stood back up and put the knife away. He stepped back so Kihyun could walk out and signaled with his hands, hoping the guy already got the message and he wouldn't need to say anything more or repeat his words. Kihyun stood up, glaring at Hyungwon.

"Hoseok doesn't love you, you know," he said suddenly with an emotionless voice. "Just because he fucks you doesn't mean he has any feeling towards you. He fucks anyone and doesn't give a single fuck about them."

"Are you referring to yourself?" Hyungwon questioned, getting a fake smirk on his face. Kihyun gave him one last deadly look before walking past him and going towards the front door, his whole essence revealing how angry he was to be defeated. Before he could get out of the house, Hyungwon still raised his voice to add,

"And just for your information; I fuck Hoseok."


	19. crazy

Hoseok moved his car out the way so Kihyun could leave. He looked away as Kihyun drove away to be sure he wouldn't accidentally make eye-contact with the guy. Then he got out of the car and walked inside to take care of what they had came to his house for. As he got there, Hyungwon was sitting on the couch, looking like he was in deep thought - though there was a big chance he was just pretending to be dramatic.

"What did you say to him? Did you fight?" Hoseok asked, curious to know how Hyungwon had succeeded in making Kihyun go away so quickly.

"No, just scared him a little," Hyungwon lifted up his head and gave Hoseok a small smile. Hoseok noticed Hyungwon's signature knife was laying on the coffee table and realized it had taken a part in the threatening.

"I see," Hoseok let out and continued walking to his room. Hyungwon stood up and followed him.

"Pack up quickly and let's go," he said, leaning on the door frame with his shoulder. Hoseok didn't say anything and just took off his clothes, dropping them on the floor and opening his closet to search for something to wear. He picked out a burgundy turtleneck and put it on quickly instead of taking a moment to show off his body like he usually did - this time he just felt embarrassed of his body since it was covered in bruises and chafes.

His jeans that had almost changed color because of all the dirt and dust they were covered in after the few days being locked up he had left back at Hyungwon's apartment and walked out wearing sweatpants he had borrowed from Hyungwon. He liked the concept of wearing Hyungwon's clothes but wanted to be fashionable too so he ditched the sweatpants and changed to black jeans with rips on the knees instead.

Hoseok took a black duffel bag and threw it on his bed. Hyungwon was still standing on his place and just followed with his eyes as Hoseok packed a few sets of clothes on the bag. After having gathered enough clothes, Hoseok closed the door of the closer and opened another one instead. He knelt down to the level of a safe that was on the bottom shelf.

Hoseok opened the safe and sighed as he looked in there. Hyungwon got curious and wanted to step closer but Hoseok already put his hand inside the safe and took out a few things. First, a stack of cash which he placed on the bed behind him, then another, a little bigger, stack. Hyungwon's attention had just turned from the money back to Hoseok as the guy took out a gun and bullets.

Hoseok stood back up and turned to face Hyungwon as he inserted the bullets in the gun and loaded it. Hyungwon jumped a little as Hoseok lifted up his arm to point the gun at him, not having expected an action like this. The gun was a fancy one, different from what Hoseok had used before.

"I-Is that a custom Springfield Armory?" Hyungwon asked suddenly, his eyes glued to the gun pointing at him. He was standing straight now instead of leaning on the door, his posture a little stiff because of the gun pointing at him. Honestly he didn't know if he should be afraid, he had no idea what was going on in Hoseok's head.

"What do you know about guns like this? I thought you only use revolvers," Hoseok tilted his head to the side.

"It's fucking beautiful, that's what I know," Hyungwon let out, still staring at the gun on Hoseok's right hand.

Hoseok smiled and let his hand go back down. He unloaded the gun and put it back on safety mode. Then he threw it on the bed next to the money. "You looked scared for a second. Did you think I was going to shoot you?" Hoseok asked, starting to stuff all the things he has gathered on the bed inside the duffel bag. Hyungwon didn't answer him.

Hoseok put everything in the back instead of one stack of money. He threw the back over his shoulder and held the little stack on his free hand as he walked to Hyungwon.

"Take that as an apology," he said with a smile, placing the money on Hyungwon's hand. Hyungwon looked at it with a confused expression. "Let's go now."

-

Hyungwon wanted to make another stop by the garage so Hoseok drove his car there. Hyungwon got off and ran to open the garage door so Hoseok could drive right in. Hyunwoo stopped what he was doing and turned his attention on the two guys. Changkyun came out from his cave too.

"What are you two doing here?" Hyunwoo asked.

"So you found Hoseok and the car wasn't scrapped either," Changkyun said and sat on top of Hyunwoo's working desk.

"Actually I just found the car. Later on Hoseok came to me himself," Hyungwon told. There wasn't a good way to explain the situation so he kept it simple. Changkyun understood anyways.

"Wait a second. Did you look for me?" Hoseok asked, surprised because he was just hearing about this for the first time. He had no idea Hyungwon had went to the scrap yard.

"Yeah. I was worried. And bored," Hyungwon admitted - he wasn't sure if it was better to tell he had been bored or worried so he ended up saying both of them. "Changkyun tracked your car but when I found only two drug dealers who didn't know where you were."

"Not sure if he was worried for you or the car that was at a scrap yard," Changkyun joked and Hyungwon laughed awkwardly.

"There's a tracker in my car?" Hoseok suddenly realized that was the only way for them to have tracked his car accurately.

"Hyungwon told me to put it there," Hyunwoo said immediately as if he needed to defend himself.

"Yeah, and that's what we're here for. You need to take it out," Hyungwon got some seriousness in his voice again.

"Why?"

"Why did you put a tracker in my car?" Hoseok asked, lowering his voice to only talk to Hyungwon.

"To track you, of course," Hyungwon answered to Hoseok's question first. "We're leaving and it'a too risky for even you two to be able to find out where we are," he then gave a reply to Hyunwoo.

"Leaving?" Changkyun raised his voice and jumped down from the desk. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever the road leads. Hopefully somewhere far," Hyungwon told, starting to feel just a little bit sad having to tell his friend he was leaving them behind just like that.

"Will you come back?"

Hyungwon didn't want to give them no 'maybe's or disappoint them by saying no. "Yes. Once we're done with our road trip," he smiled slightly and turned his head towards Hoseok. "Or when this guy gets tired of me and tries to put a bullet through my brain."

"I can't say that won't happen because there's always a chance," Hoseok said.

"Alright! I'll take the tracker off," Hyunwoo said with a louder voice to interrupt them. He walked to Hoseok's car and opened the hood to find the small tracker he had put in there.

Changkyun sighed as he lifted his body up with his arms to sit back on top of the desk. "I'm gonna be stuck here together with Hyunwoo... Hoseok, please make sure you bring Hyungwon back some day," he started complaining. Hyunwoo let the hood of the Camaro down with a bang. He walked to Changkyun and placed the tracker on the desk.

"No one is forcing you to live here if it's too boring," he said simply, not even sounding mad or bothered by Changkyun's complaints. "You're not paying for anything anyways."

"I didn't mean it like that..." Changkyun started talking in a cute tone, sounding a little apologetic. He spread out his arms, wanting Hyunwoo to come and hug him. "You know I wouldn't live if it wasn't for you," he continued with a fake pout. Hyunwoo hadn't even gotten mad but Changkyun still acted like he had something to make up for.

Hyunwoo patted his shoulder and grinned. Hyungwon and Hoseok glanced at each other and Hoseok was a bit confused about the scene in front of them, wondering if he should say something, though he didn't want to break Hyunwoo and Changkyun's sweet brotherly moment.

"Should we go?" Hyungwon asked from Hoseok, who was glad that the other had been the first to talk.

"Should we?"

"Are you leaving already?" Changkyun's attention turned to them again after he realized they were about to go.

"Don't worry. I'll bring Hyungwon back in one piece. As soon as I get bored of him," Hoseok joked at Changkyun, then immediately turned to Hyungwon to mouth to him 'I'm just kidding'. They walked to Hoseok's car - Hoseok to the driver's side of course - and got on. Changkyun waved at them with a bright smile on his face as Hoseok slowly reversed his car off the garage.

"Where are we going now?" Hyungwon asked. Hoseok turned the car around and switched the gear so they could go forward.

"I don't know. Let's just start driving. We might need to find some cheap place sleep in," Hoseok started driving.

"Why cheap? We have so much money."

Hoseok glanced at him from the corner of his eye with his eyebrows raised. "Because we don't want to attract too much attention. Two rich guys with a Chevrolet Camaro. It's too suspicious already," he explained and Hyungwon immediately realized he had a good point.

"I'll look up some motel or camping ground," Hyungwon sighed and took out his phone.

-

"I'm happy Hyungwon found someone as insane as him," Changkyun said after the two guys had left. Hyunwoo had went to close the garage door and was now walking over to the younger guy. He jumped to sit on the desk next to Changkyun.

"Insane? What do you mean?" he asked and Changkyun gave him a suggestive look as he prepared to start explaining

"Actually... So when I deleted the dash-cam footage from Camaro the first time it was here I hacked into it and watched it through... And those two almost murdered each other! But then it escalated to something else."

"Do you have a death wish? Hyungwon would kill you if he found out you watched that," Hyunwoo yelled out.

"Which is why you'll keep your mouth shut," Changkyun looked away as Hyunwoo was giving him a shocked stare. "I do have a copy of that part. Do you want to watch?"

"You're crazy. Keep me out of it," Hyunwoo got back down and turned around to pick out a few tools from on top of the desk.

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "You're so lame. No wonder you have never been in a relationship."

Hyunwoo dropped the tools from his hand and turned to glare at Changkyun. "You're really asking to be kicked out on the streets, aren't you?" he said, only earning a laugh from Changkyun.

Changkyun quickly grabbed Hyunwoo's phone that was laying on the desk, looking so tempting. "Should I help you to confess your feelings to that girl?" he asked, already jumping down from the table and starting to run fast because he knew Hyunwoo would be chasing him down soon.

"Will you forget that already? That was in college! It's been two years!" Hyunwoo shouted as he ran after Changkyun around the garage.

"You missed your chance back then so I'll help you out now," Changkyun unlocked the phone as he was running and tried to scan through Hyunwoo's contacts to find the name he was looking for. "You'll die alone otherwise."

"Fine. I'll go turn off the Wi-Fi," Hyunwoo stopped running, knowing he wouldn't be able to get Changkyun to quit in any other way.

"No! I'm in the middle of downloading— whatever," Changkyun let out a panicked yell and stopped running. His voice went back to normal in the middle of his sentence. "Take your phone back."

"But if you don't get yourself a girlfriend within the next month, I'll go out my way and get you one myself."


	20. in jail

"Aren't you tired," Hyungwon asked once they had been driving for over an hour and it was getting dark already. He thought Hoseok looked a little tired and knew that the guy probably wasn't in his best shape yet after being sick - and after he had been through just a day ago. Hoseok tensed his shoulders and shook his head.

"I am," he ended up confessing anyways. It wasn't even late yet and they hadn't been driving for that long but he still had trouble concentrating on the road.

"Why don't you let me drive so you can rest for a while?" Hyungwon suggested carefully, already knowing Hoseok wouldn't be happy with his idea.

"No way," Hoseok quickly looked at him with wide eyes.

"Alright... Try to endure fifteen more minutes then and let's stop at that motel."

"You try to keep me awake. Talk to me," Hoseok said, trying to sit up more straight on his seat to make himself more alert. "I don't usually get tired... My condition must be really bad today," he continued by muttering with a lower voice.

"What should I talk about?" Hyungwon asked because now that Hoseok suddenly told him to talk, he had nothing to say.

"I don't know, anything. You must have things you're curious about." Hoseok had tons of things he wanted to know about Hyungwon but decided to let the other ask questions first.

"Uhm... alright," Hyungwon paused to figure out what he should ask, being given this unique chance. "What's your favorite sport?"

"Out of all things, that's what you want to know?" Hoseok raised his voice because he found Hyungwon's choice of question funny. "I thought you would ask something like 'who's the youngest person you have killed'."

"We have talked about those things enough already. I want to get to know, not the serial killer Hoseok, but the Hyungwon's boyfriend Hoseok," Hyungwon explained and Hoseok let out a 'woah' sound because of his words. "Besides, you previously told me that the first person you killed was a girl who asked you for a ride and during the ride you realized she was homophobic and an anti-fan of Beast, so I figured out she was the youngest one too."

"First of all!" Hoseok raised his voice again. "It was not because she was Beast anti, you know I don't even like Korean artists. Second of all she wasn't the youngest."

Hyungwon opened his mouth to ask who was the youngest then but Hoseok continued talking quickly to cut him off.

"But you didn't want to ask that so I won't tell you. My favorite sport is baseball," Hoseok answered to Hyungwon's question.

"What's your favorite team?"

"Samsung, and don't say you like Kia Tigers because I might kick you out of this car."

"What's wrong with Tigers?" Hyungwon furrowed his brows. "But I don't like them. Lotte Giants."

"Alright, I'll approve them," Hoseok just slowly nodded and Hyungwon glanced at him to figure out if he was sincere - he didn't want to lose his life over a baseball team. He stared at Hoseok for a moment and then started laughing. "What?" Hoseok asked.

"You're so sensitive... You really would kill someone just for liking the wrong baseball team."

"Do I need a better reason? You really will kill someone just because they have a car you haven't driven before."

"Fair enough," Hyungwon let out a laugh again.

"Is this the right place?" Hoseok asked once he noticed a big condo building next to the road that looked like it could be a motel since it was almost in the middle of nowhere. Hyungwon let out an approving sound and Hoseok drove his car to the parking lot of the motel.

"Alright, Lee Wonho, do you have an ID?" Hyungwon asked. Hoseok handed him the fake driver's license. "I'm Jang Gijung now, alright," Hyungwon gave Hoseok a smirk and waved his own fake ID in the air.

"Jang Gijung? Is that's the best name you could come up with? You look nothing like a Kijung," Hoseok judged Hyungwon's fake name.

"This is my third one, alright. I'm running out of names. Besides, it's much more believable than Kim Jaewook," Hyungwon pocketed both driver's licenses and opened the door to get out of the car. "But I'm more handsome than Kim Jaewook, right?" he winked his eye at Hoseok who just got out of the car as well.

"How dare you compare yourself to Kim Jaewook..." Hoseok rolled his eyes and acted like he was sulking. "I'm just playing, you are more handsome."

"You joke around too much," Hyungwon sighed and waited for Hoseok to come to his side of the car so they could walk in the motel together. Hoseok was smirking and Hyungwon knew he was about to joke some more. He just glared at Hoseok.

"But if I was given a chance to enjoy one night with him, I wouldn't pass," Hoseok said with a mischievous tone. Hyungwon suddenly slapped his ass hard and grabbed it, making Hoseok freeze because he hadn't expected that to happen.

"You're a hoe. Sleep with one eye open tonight," Hyungwon whispered. He tapped Hoseok's ass again, this time in a more gentle manner. Then he continued walking towards the motel and Hoseok followed right behind him, a smirk on his face again because of Hyungwon's actions. He wasn't afraid to get threatened a little and it rather made him fall for Hyungwon even harder.

-

They signed in and got a room. Hyungwon was already experienced with motels but for Hoseok it was his first time staying in a place like that. Hoseok fell face first to lay on the bed. It was not the softest and most comfortable but he still felt like he could fall straight asleep.

"Do you want to have a drink?" Hyungwon asked but there was no response from Hoseok who was just thinking about sleeping. "There was a small store, I'll go pick up some drinks and snacks," Hyungwon continued and Hoseok just let out a muffled sound against the bed to let Hyungwon know he was listening.

He heard the door open and close as Hyungwon walked out. He laid still for just a moment more and then forced himself to sit up. He looked around in the room that was not too brightly lighted - or then Hyungwon just hadn't turned on all the lights. The atmosphere was just like from a thriller movie and he could imagine how many crimes had happened in that room.

Fortunately for the owner of the place, the two of them were there just to sleep - at least for now - so they wouldn't commit any crimes during their stay but only plan for their future ones.

When Hyungwon got back from his trip to a store, Hoseok was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, one leg extended straight and the other knee brought up for him to rest his arm on it. He was going through his phone.

"What are you doing?" Hyungwon asked and walked over to sit down next to him.

"Blocking my Boss' and his subordinate's numbers," Hoseok replied, not taking his eyes off the phone. Hyungwon glanced at his phone and saw that he really was going through his address book.

"Why not just throw the whole phone away. They can always contact you some other way even if you block them," Hyungwon asked. He had already turned his own phone off so no one could contact it nor trace it.

"I can't. There are still some people that need the chance to be able to contact me," Hoseok explained. Hyungwon opened a can of beer and handed it to him before opening another one for himself.

"Don't tell me..." Hyungwon immediately thought about the bitch who Hoseok usually called his 'ex-best friend'. "Or wait, do you have parents?" he then asked, realizing he had never heard Hoseok mention anything about his blood relatives.

"I have a mom, " Hoseok told. He put his phone away and took a sip of the drink Hyungwon had given him. "She doesn't contact me."

"Why not?" Hyungwon was curious. He started at Hoseok, studying his expressions and trying to figure out whether Hoseok's feelings towards his mothers were negative or positive ones.

"She's in jail for killing my dad," Hoseok replied in a simple manner, sounding like it was just a regular thing for him.

Hyungwon was taken aback for a second but decided not to act like it and reply with the same nonchalant tone Hoseok was speaking with. "Run's in the family, huh."

Hoseok snorted. "I guess so."

"Did you see it?"

"No. But I was the one who found his body. I was twelve. I stayed with my grandmother at the countryside after that until she passed away when I turned eighteen. After that I had a breakdown for the first time and picked up that girl and you know the rest," Hoseok decided to tell the whole story at once because he knew Hyungwon was curious.

"Yeah, I do," Hyungwon finished the can he was drinking and opened another one. He now understood that Hoseok had gone through a lot growing up, he lost both of his parents in a very hurtful way and probably spent his childhood and adolescence in an environment that wasn't well off and was probably abusive too. He wished Hoseok wouldn't ask him to share about his family situation because his story was nothing like Hoseok's.

"How about you?" Hoseok asked right away. "Don't you have a family?"

"I have one..." Hyungwon sighed, realizing he had to share his story with Hoseok. It was only fair after Hoseok had done the same. "I have never told anyone about them."

"Well you have done a lot of things with me that you haven't done with anyone else."

"My family is wealthy," Hyungwon started. "My father owns the LC group. I grew up with both parents and an older sister. I always got everything I wanted. I resented him because he disciplined me a lot. I wasn't the most obedient kid, had bad grades and got in trouble sometimes. But at the same time I still respected him."

Hoseok couldn't open his mouth to say anything and he felt himself starting to sweat out of nervousness. He couldn't believe what Hyungwon was saying. He opened a new drink to distract himself. The businessman Boss was after was Hyungwon's father. The woman he had sent Mr. Jeong to stalk was his sister. Hyungwon lives in the same building as his sister's boyfriend and he doesn't even know it.

Hoseok wondered if he should take out his phone and give either Boss or Mr. Jeong a call. It had been a few days since he had sent Jeong on the mission in which he was supposed to severely injure their target. Why did that target have to be Hyungwon's father.

"He wanted me to be his successor and honestly at first I wanted it too. I wanted to get rich and buy nice cars just like my dad. Until one day I met Hyunwoo as I was taking my dad's car to the repair store. He told me I had a nice car and I bragged about my father. He beat me up."

"Hyunwoo? Beat you up?" Hoseok was surprised because the Hyunwoo he had met seemed like a peaceful person.

"He had so much hate towards my father that he beat me up without a second thought. After that we sat down, he bought me a drink and apologized. He told me about Changkyun, whose father had let my father abuse him just to get a higher position in my dad's group. Changkyun was seventeen and his father had just gone outside the door to make sure no one would go in. I never took the car back home and instead Hyunwoo and I went and kidnapped Changkyun."

"Why is your dad not in jail?" Hoseok asked, starting to get mad himself too.

"We pressed charges against him but he bought his way out. I killed Changkyun's father and he hated me for several months for it before finally forgiving me and starting to hate his father instead. I didn't even need him to forgive me because I didn't even know him before that whole thing. I just wanted to get that human scum out of this earth. If I had more guts, I probably would have killed my own father too," Hyungwon finished his story.

Hoseok was shocked and didn't know what to say. He felt disgusted after what Hyungwon had told but at the same time, he was a little relieved that Hyungwon didn't like his father too much. Sooner or later he would find out about the accident that most likely had left his father in a condition that was not so good.

After sharing stories about their families and how did they come to kill a person for the first time, they sat in silence for some time, drinking and staring into nothingness. Hyungwon suggested if they should go to sleep and Hoseok agreed since he had felt tired for a long time already. If the mood had been a little different, they probably would have done something else first but now they just went straight to sleep.


	21. young lady

Hoseok slept peacefully until the afternoon and Hyungwon didn't leave from his side even once during that time - he was afraid Hoseok would wake up if he got up to go the bathroom or outside. He enjoyed watching Hoseok sleeping and not only because it made him feel like he was superior and more powerful compared to Hoseok, but also because a vulnerable situation like that made Hoseok look beautiful.

Hyungwon knew Hoseok wouldn't like being called beautiful - he wanted to get acknowledged for being masculine - but the truth was that seeing the sight of a sleeping Hoseok, 'beautiful' was always the first word that came to mind. It was just his sleeping face and messy hair as his body was hidden under the covers.

Hyungwon was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Hoseok's eyes had opened and the previously deeply sleeping guy was now staring at him.

"How long have you been awake," Hoseok asked, his voice quiet and calm, matching his non-masculine state.

"Probably two hours."

"Have you been staring at me the whole time like that?"

Hyungwon smiled smugly. Hoseok could read his mind. "Most likely yes."

"You could have gone outside and get us some food," Hoseok said, still keeping an eye-contact with Hyungwon.

"You would have gotten cold if I left. Can't afford letting you get sick again."

"Do you think that one leg of yours that's wrapped around mine is keeping me warm?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes," Hyungwon said simply and wrapped both of his arms around Hoseok's body to pull him against his chest. "My average temperature is 37,8 degrees so I'm doing a good job at keeping your warm."

"That's bullshit," Hoseok scoffed at Hyungwon's dumb sentence.

"Don't believe me? Check for yourself," Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok's wrist and brought his hand to his own forehead so Hoseok could measure his temperature.

"It's warm," Hoseok admitted. "But I still know you're bullshitting me."

Hyungwon laughed silently and didn't say anything more. They stayed still for a moment before Hyungwon decided to get up and sit on top of Hoseok, forcing him to turn to lay on his back.

"What are you doing?" Hoseok asked, looking at Hyungwon with wide eyes. Hyungwon's eyes were lustful and he seemed to be carefully studying Hoseok's face and upper body.

Hyungwon quickly went down to kiss Hoseok's lips. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, finding Hoseok's hands and bringing them next to Hoseok's head to hold them, interlocking their fingers.

"I think you're invading my private space," Hoseok said with a serious tone.

"Private space? You didn't care about such things when I was hugging you to sleep." Hyungwon was smiling slightly. He leaned down again to kiss Hoseok, this time with more force.

Hoseok pushed him off and Hyungwon fell to lay where he had previously been sleeping, looking confused and disappointed that Hoseok would reject him like that. Then Hoseok climbed on top of him instead, pressing his neck with his forearm to make sure he stayed down.

"What?" it was Hyungwon's turn to question what was going on, though inside his head, he didn't mind having Hoseok sitting on top of his lower body and pressing him down at all.

"You're so unfair, you know?" Hoseok sighed. He came so close to Hyungwon there was only a few inches between their faces. "You just take an advantage of every situation you get," he continued and Hyungwon thought he started to sound a little threatening.

"I-I'm sorry. You should punish me," Hyungwon let out with a little stutter. He was trying to figure out how sincere Hoseok was about this 'taking control' he was trying to do.

Hoseok took his arm off of Hyungwon's neck so he could bring his hand to run through Hyungwon's hair as he kissed the guy. Hyungwon inhaled deeply through his nose and let his eyes close, putting his hands behind Hoseok's back and neck to pull their bodies closer to each other. He held himself back from taking over and decided to just let Hoseok do whatever he wanted.

Hoseok placed quick kisses on Hyungwon's jaw and neckline before pushed himself away, his hands on Hyungwon's chest. "That's all you get. You wanted a punishment," he said and got up. Hyungwon looked disappointed again but Hoseok didn't spare him a glance.

He was about to get off the bed and leave but Hyungwon pulled him back and pressed him against the bed again, attacking him with his hands and lips without a second thought.

-

A few hours later they left the motel and got on the road again. Hoseok was the driver again and this time Hyungwon didn't even mind - he was in a rather good mood. They continued driving to the same direction they had previously been going, still not knowing where they were going to end up in or what they were going to do next.

"We need to do something fun. We're supposed to be like Bonnie and Clyde," Hoseok said suddenly.

"Alright, Bonnie," Hyungwon laughed. Hoseok glared at him and wanted to yell out 'why am I Bonnie when I look like this and you look like that?'. "What fun do you want to do?" Hyungwon asked.

Hoseok shrugged. "I don't know." There weren't many things they could do on the road that would be something they both considered fun.

"How about... The first place we see, no matter what it is, let's break in and rob it," Hyungwon suggested and Hoseok just quickly looked at him to figure out if he was being for real. Hyungwon's eyes looked dead serious.

"Sure. But let's drive half an hour more first. After exactly thirty minutes, the first place we see then is our target," Hoseok said and looked over to receive an approving nod from Hyungwon. "What if it's some highly secured place? Or something that has nothing to rob?"

"I know you like a little challenge, my love," Hyungwon told with a smile. "If there is nothing to rob, then let's just go in and shake things up a little."

"Where did you suddenly get the 'my' from?" Hoseok questioned Hyungwon's choice of words.

"You're mine," Hyungwon said with a bit of a seductive tone that was almost a whisper - the one he often used in situations like this. "Also you are the one that was all about that 'mm my baby' just a moment ago," he continued by imitating Hoseok.

"Don't even start about that," Hoseok warned, glaring at Hyungwon from the corner of his eye.

Hyungwon just scoffed and didn't continue teasing Hoseok any further. They continued the drive in silent for a moment while Hoseok was in deep thought about their conversation.

"You have been calling me 'love' since the day we met," he suddenly started again. He turned to look at Hyungwon, wanting to see his reaction to what he was about to say next. "Do you love me?"

Hyungwon was surprised, his eyes widened and his mouth was about to pop open because he hadn't expected Hoseok to ask that so straightforwardly. He didn't know what to say. Hoseok was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. Hyungwon shook his head and turned to look out the window. "What? Do you want me to say that I do?"

Hoseok was flustered by Hyungwon's answer. He looked away to focus on driving again. "No... I'm just curious because you have kept calling me that," he said simply but there was some disappointment in his voice.

Hyungwon laughed. "You're strange."

They continued driving silently again until half an hour passed. Hyungwon noticed Hosoek turned more quiet than he usually was but didn't think much of it and focused on looking out for places they could break in to or rob. Only a minute after they saw a big building that looked like it could be a factory or a storage.

"What is that?" Hyungwon wondered, trying to figure out what were they getting themselves into.

"I think it's a rubber factory," Hoseok said, turning from the intersection that took them to the building. It was still late working hours so there were a bunch of cars on the parking lot.

"Tires?" Hyungwon questioned, still not recognizing the brand that was displayed on the corner of the building.

"For bikes, not cars. Also other rubber and silicone things, gloves and other stuff like that," Hoseok explained, driving slowly to the parking lot while studying the building to figure out the entrances and exits.

"Condoms?" Hyungwon suddenly asked and for some reason Hoseok felt like smacking him.

"No. Or I don't know actually. But if I catch you risking our lives for condoms I won't hesitate to beat your ass," Hoseok stopped his car close to a door that he assumed was the entrance to the factory.

"What else is there for us to steal that's more useful?" Hyungwon took out two masks and gave the other one to Hoseok.

"I thought we weren't here to get money but to have fun," Hoseok said, putting on the mask and then a black cap to fully hide his face. "So let's go baby," he opened the car door and got out, starting to walk towards the door without even waiting for Hyungwon to follow - Hyungwon had to take a few running steps to catch up.

"Is it locked?" Hyungwon asked, arriving to the door after Hoseok. He looked down and saw an electronic lock on the door, the one that you needed to show a metal badge to for it to open. He took out his gun from the back of his jeans and shot at the lock, making it explode. Alarms started ringing in the whole facility but they didn't care about it and just pulled the door open and went inside.

They ran through the lobby area and then another door to get to some part of the factory where the few workers were already confused and soon also panicked because of the sudden alarm. Hyungwon still had his gun out and was pointing with it, his arm extended straight. There wasn't no need to act chill, without even sparing a look towards them, everybody would already know they were up to no good.

People had ran out the way quickly and the two of them walked casually across the hallway between two huge shelves while looking around to see what they were surrounded by. There was a door at the end of the hallway and they went in, arriving to a room that was more like an office. A woman hid under a table upon seeing them while another, a more brave looking one stepped on their way to stop them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her hands spread out to prevent the guys from walking forward.

"Look, young lady," Hyungwon started talking, lowering himself down a little to get closer to the level the woman was in. "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking around," he sounded nice and Hoseok felt like rolling his eyes.

He grabbed the woman's wrist that was hanging in the air in front of him and twisted it around to fold the her arm behind her back. Hoseok had a lot of power and he didn't hold back on using it. He pushed the woman aside by her shoulder and the arm he was holding behind her back, making her fall on the corner of the working desk and then to the floor.

"What is with you? Are you unable to use force on girls? Or do you still get nervous doing stuff like this?" Hoseok bombed Hyungwon with questions as they moved forward from the office room since there was nothing interesting there.

"Shut up," Hyungwon muttered. The truth was he didn't have much experience with robbing places - that gas station previously had been his first one - so he didn't quite know what he should do and easily just froze.

"Everything is in boxes, I don't know what we should take," Hoseok switched the subject because the situation wasn't right to start making fun of Hyungwon. They turned a corner and immediately stopped because there were two security guards facing them.

Hoseok jumped forward to start fighting one of the guards with his fists. Swinging everywhere he could without caring much about techniques and receiving a few hits himself too - this time he was against someone much more powerful. He heard a gunshot and then another.

The guard he was fighting dropped to the ground, groaning in pain because he had just been shot on his arm. Hoseok turned to look at Hyungwon who had a gun in his hand and couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you had it in you," he said before starting to run to where they were going previously. Hyungwon followed just one step behind him. He was starting to feel thrilled and he wished there would be more security guards to come on their way. Hoseok led them around the facility that was starting to seem more like a maze at that point.

Hoseok pulled open a random door that came in their way and they came to a smaller room with a few desks and computers. There was no one inside so they stopped for a second to catch their breaths. Hoseok looked at Hyungwon and felt like laughing again.

They couldn't stay like that for much longer, though, when the door they had just came in from was yanked open. They turned around and continued running away from the door in the other end of the room as soon as they saw who was chasing them now - two cops and a security guard, one of those who Hyungwon had shot, were running after them.

It was already a known fact that Hoseok wasn't a good runner but in that situation Hyungwon didn't even remember it before he saw Hoseok getting caught up on his own feet and falling on the ground with a stumble.

He had to stop running to avoid the person falling to the ground but before he could even take out his hand to pull Hoseok off the ground, their chasers had already caught up on them.


	22. let me drive

The two of them were fighting all three guys at once. Hyungwon was the only one with a gun but this time he used it as a weapon and just smacked the cops heads with the handle. No one else had yet gotten a good enough chance to reach for their gun holders and take out their pistols. To some, the situation could have seemed helpless but the two of them were determined to find a way out and keep running away.

Hoseok was grabbing the hair of one of the cops while his stomach was getting punched. Each punch made him pull the hair towards the ground with even more force. Hyungwon looked at him as if he was waiting an approval for something and Hoseok just locked eyes with him for a moment, not understanding what he wanted.

Hyungwon hit the back of the head of the cop he was fighting, causing him to fall on the ground on his knees, then flipped the gun around in his hand to shoot the security guard on his stomach. He ran away to the other direction.

"Wonho I love you!" he yelled out as loud as he could, momentarily turning to look over his shoulder just to see Hoseok's reaction.

Hoseok let go of the other cop's hair, allowing him to start running after Hyungwon. He knew the cop wouldn't be able to catch up anyways. Just as he turned around to see what situation he was in, the cop Hyungwon had dropped on the ground on his knees had gotten back up. He grabbed Hoseok's arm and turned himself around from under it, twisting the arm behind Hoseok's back and immediately bringing the other arm to the same place.

Hoseok decided to just obey for now but he was already thinking about possible escape plans. The cop started walking him to the same direction they had came from. Hoseok let himself catch his breath as they walked away from the scene of the crime, past the other security guard Hyungwon had shot who was still on the ground too, towards the room they had came through.

He pulled his arms away a little, acting like he was rebelling and the cop cursed at him, telling him to stay still. They came to the room with the two women and Hoseok smiled at them and winked at the one he had previously thrown against a table.

He saw his chance had came and threw his head back to hit the officer's head, then kicked back, managing to lift his foot up high enough to kick his nuts. His arms were let free and he run forward a few steps, away from the cop. The more scared looking woman happened to be standing in an easy spot close to the door so he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in front of him to use as a shield from the cop who was recovering from the painful kick.

Hoseok took out his knife instead of his gun - just because his right hand was busy holding the woman still and only the knife was accessible with his left hand - and pressed it against the woman's throat.

"Take one step closer and she'll bleed to death here," Hoseok threatened, his voice strict and loud. He sounded hundred percent serious and the cops also felt that he wasn't fooling around. The cop froze.

"Can't we talk this out so no one else has to get hurt?" the cop tried with a careful voice. Hoseok scoffed.

"Talk? I believe we have nothing to talk about," Hoseok took a few steps backwards, dragging the woman with him. "Try anything funny and I won't hesitate to slit her throat open."

The cop was out of resources and felt like he hadn't been trained for a situation like this. He took out his gun and pointed it at Hoseok whose body was only slightly visible from behind the woman.

"You use guns like that these days? Woah, Korean police is rich," Hoseok let out as he saw the gun the cop had pulled out.

"Stop joking around," the cop said with a serious voice. At that moment the other cop suddenly appeared from behind him, panting as he has just been running around a lot. "Where's the other guy?"

"I lost him," the other cop told. Hoseok's eyes widened as he head that Hyungwon had managed to get away. He felt relieved and decided to act quickly to continue running away himself too.

He pushed the woman forward with force and the other cop had to step forward to catch her before she would fall to the ground as the one holding the gun shot at Hoseok as fast as he could. Hoseok had already turned on his heels and started to run out the room. One shot went past him and hit the wall and the second one penetrated his shoulder. He didn't have time to even pay attention to it as he just tried to run as fast as he could, wishing inside his head 'please don't fall now'.

He heard both of the cops running after him but felt like he was already far enough to get away from them - if he just wouldn't fall down. On his way out he saw a bucketful of small plastic wraps and took a handful of them, stuffing everything inside his pocket as he kept running, dropping a few on the ground.

He didn't know how it had happened because he thought he had been running to the same direction they had came in from, but the door he was now going out from was different from the one they had used to enter the building. He pushed it open and rapidly looked around in the bright outdoor air to try to figure where he was and where was Hyungwon.

His Camaro approached him from the left and built up speed before coming to a fast halt right in front of Hoseok. He yanked the door open and jumped in, barely even able to close it before the car started speeding already. Hoseok turned to look back over his shoulder to see the cops coming out of the building and looking around the same way Hoseok just had. They noticed the car driving away and started running to their police car which fortunately had been parked to the other side of the facility.

"Did you get shot?" Hyungwon asked, noticing Hoseok's shirt had a hole in it and his arm was covered in blood. "Oh fuck," he immediately became worried even though Hoseok didn't seem like he was in pain at all.

Hoseok reached to the backseat to grab his leather jacket and put it on to hide his bleeding arm. They were in the middle of a police chase so it wasn't the right time to worry about a gunshot wound. "Did you get anything," he asked from Hyungwon. Their small robbery had quickly escalated to something completely else so he wished it hadn't been all for nothing.

"There was nothing I could take. I did find a snack bar though," Hyungwon told, sounding slightly disappointed. There was a pile of different kind of snacks laying on his lap. "How about you?"

Hoseok put a hand inside his pocket and took it out with a bunch of condoms in his palm. "I know you wanted these. Can't believe they give these to employees for free... Supporting workplace fucking..."

"Well at least we have some use for those," Hyungwon shrugged, trying to brighten the situation. He actually felt pretty satisfied.

"Can you drive a little faster please," Hoseok asked, feeling worried as he kept looking at the side-view mirror to see if the cops were already behind them. Hyungwon did as he was told and pressed the gas pedal harder. "I'm a little worried to have you driving my car like this."

"Too bad we don't have a choice now. You gotta trust me and let me drive," Hyungwon said, starting to check the mirrors himself too to make sure they were going fast enough.

Hoseok was silent for a while and just kept staring at the mirror, then let out a laugh. "That was fun' wasn't it?" he asked, turning to look at Hyungwon. Hyungwon first just glared at him, then laughed too.

"It was."

"Fuck, they're catching up on us," Hoseok said, looking at the mirror for a moment again and seeing the flashing lights of the police car approaching from far away. Hyungwon didn't have to be told anything as he started to drive even faster. "We gotta exit this road. We can lose them on a smaller road," Hoseok continued and started to look out for possible crossroads where they could turn.

Hyungwon spotted an intersection and prepared to make a sharp left turn, but not by slowing down. He kept the same speed until the turn was right there, then pressed the brake pedal hard and turned the car around. The tires screeched as the car went sideways through the turn, forcefully trying to stop the car from moving. The back tires went off-road for a moment but Hyungwon moved his foot back to the gas and made the car go forward.

He managed to straighten the car after the turn and even Hoseok was surprised by his skills - for a moment he had been sure they were going to end up sliding off the road. Just as they recovered from the turn, there was a car on the road, driving so slowly they were about to crash into it within seconds.

Hyungwon pulled the wheel to the left fast with only a millisecond left to avoid crashing onto the back of the slow car. Their front bumper scratched the back of the other car as they went past it. The speed was too high for Hyungwon to be able to turn the car back around anymore and the next thing he knew was going straight off the road.

The force of the crash was big because of the fast speed they had but Hoseok had seen what was about to happen early enough to be able to react. He had reached over to Hyungwon and wrapped his arms around the guy, trying to pull him closer to himself before the car hit a tree which completely smashed the driver's side.

"Hyungwon," Hoseok let out immediately after recovering from the impact of the crash which had left him breathless for a moment.

He opened his safety belt - which he luckily had used because even though it had made his insides feel crushed, he would have flown straight through the windshield without it - and turned to Hyungwon. Even though Hoseok had pulled him away from the window, his head had still managed to hit something and was now getting covered in blood.

"Hyungwon, come to your senses. We gotta run," Hoseok opened the door of the car and then took a better grip with the arm that was already around Hyungwon to start pulling him out of the car. "Fuck, Hyungwon. Come on," he was beginning to feel like panicking and the police sirens he started hearing only added up to it.

Hoseok got out of the car and Hyungwon luckily became conscious again and crawled out himself, not even fully aware of what was happening just yet. Hoseok wrapped both arms around him again to help him stand up.

"You're okay. We're okay," Hoseok whispered to him, needing to calm his own nerves by speaking. "You're okay... Let's run," he grabbed Hyungwon's hand and started running into the forest pulling the other guy with him. Both of their bodies were still in survival mode and they couldn't even feel any pain. Adrenaline rushed through their bodies and made them run without caring about the state they were in.


	23. gunshot

They didn't even know if they were still being chased but they continued running through the forest for a long time. They were exhausted and in pain but they didn't want to slow down, fearing that the cops would be able to catch up. Only once the forest started to end and they saw a road again, they slowed down to walking. Hosok glanced over his shoulder, still not seeing or hearing any movement coming after them.

Hyungwon sat down, leaning on a tree. He was panting heavily and there was buckets of sweat flowing down his face alongside the blood that came from the open cut on the side of his head. Hoseok squatted down too to be on the same level with hom - and because he felt like his legs would give up soon.

He looked at the road next to them for a moment before turning to stare at Hyungwon. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked once his breathing had steadied a little.

"If you're thinking about hitchhiking then yes," Hyungwon said, moving his eyes from the road to meet Hoseok's. "That's the only way we're getting out of here."

Hoseok stood up and stepped next to Hyungwon. He leaned down again and took out his hand to wipe some of the blood out of Hyungwon's face, using the sleeve of his shirt as a towel. He took his cap off and put it on Hyungwon's head, pushing his hair off his forehead to hide them under the cap. There was still some blood visible even after the injury was hidden under the cap so Hoseok grabbed the hood of Hyungwon's hoodie and pulled it over his head to hide all the blood.

"I got a plan so let me do the talking," he said with a faint smile and stood back up straight, extending his hand to help Hyungwon up too.

"Don't you trust my lying skills?" Hyungwon asked jokingly.

"You haven't given me any reason to," Hoseok patted Hyungwon in the back, knowing the guy wouldn't even trust his own lying skills.

They stepped over the ditch and stood next to the road, looking both directions to see if any cars were coming. It was the time most people got off work so there were higher chances someone who drove past them would pull over. Hoseok was holding his hand up and pointing his phone camera towards himself, making it appear like he was filming them as Hyungwon waved his hand at every car who passed by.

A few cars had passed before they got lucky and one of them seemed to slow down before stopping next to them. They scanned the car as if to see if it was good enough for them, even though they didn't have time to choose a good car now.

"Where are you two going?" the driver asked while opening his window. He was a regular-looking man in his late-thirties. Hoseok leaned close to his windshield with a stack of money in his hand, resting it against the window as if to show off what he was offering.

"Anywhere. We just need to find a place to sleep so you can drop us off at any rest spot. We're filming a show. Have you seen it? It airs on JTBC," he told, speaking fast to be able to deliver everything he wanted to say.

The man shook his head. He eyed the stack of money Hoseok was holding for a moment before nodding his head to the side as a sign for the boys to get on. Hoseok got in the front seat and Hyungwon went to the back.

"Don't you have a camera crew," the man asked after starting to drive again.

"They followed the other contestants," Hoseok explained. He was still holding his phone in front of him. "We're sponsored so we need to advertise this phone too and film with it. But once we arrive somewhere the filming crew will come to where we are," he continued and even Hyungwon was taken aback by how easily he made up believable lies.

"I watch TV sometimes but I haven't seen this show. So you two are celebrities or what?" the man continued asking questions.

"I'm an athlete. You know, speedskating," Hoseok told.

"Oh, no wonder your legs were so big," the man glanced at Hoseok's big thighs. "How about you? Weren't you in Produce 101?" he then looked back at Hyungwon.

"Me?" Hyungwon let out an awkward laugh, startled by the question. Hoseok got nervous for him, hoping he would handle this situation well. "So you remember me..."

"Eh... Yes. I didn't vote for anyone but I watched a few episodes," the man explained awkwardly. Hoseok felt like rolling his eyes. He seemed like he really didn't pay attention to watching TV a lot since he thought Hyungwon was in Produce 101 and easily believed Hoseok to be a famous athlete.

Hoseok turned his head back to look at Hyungwon. "You have the item, right?" he asked and saw Hungwon's face turning into confusion momentarily before he slowly nodded. "Let's not tell the others. They won't assume we have it anyways."

"Are you sure?" Hyungwon asked. Even though Hoseok was talking about completely unrelated things, he felt like he still understood something. Hoseok gave him a meaningful look and then turned back the right way and looked at the road, trying to come up with a plan. He had to get himself to think like Hyungwon would.

Hoseok put his phone down. "I'm sorry sir but I need to pee really badly," he said, lowering his voice a little and acting embarrassed. "Are we coming near to any rest area?"

"Uhm... I think there's still fifteen more minutes," the man said, clearly getting a little embarrassed himself too. "If you really need to go, I can pull over at some bus stop.

"Yes please, it's urgent."

The car stopped at the bus stop and Hoseok stepped out of the car, leaving Hyungwon alone together in the car with the stranger. He turned his back to make it seem like he was taking care of his business while he was waiting for Hyungwon to take care of the other thing - which was finishing the driver.

To his surprise, he heard a car door opening and closing. He looked over his shoulder and saw the man walking around the car and coming to stand next to him.

"If you don't mind, I'll go quickly too," he said and started opening his zipper. Hoseok just laughed lightly and nodded.

He looked around to see if any cars were coming before slowly sliding his hand inside the jacket he had put on. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of his gun and took a deep breath before pulling out his gun and pointing it at the guy with one fast movement.

The guy jumped up a little but didn't have time to do anything before Hoseok had already pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed in the air as the body dropped to the ground after the bullet had went right through his brain.

Hyungwon got out of the car and stood next to Hoseok, studying the body laying on the ground. There was blood and pieces of head on the ground.

"Should we load him into the trunk, or?" Hyungwon asked, lifting his head up to look at Hoseok.

"Or just leave him here?" Hoseok suggested.

"That takes away all the fun of burying a body."

"Burying sounds like a lot of work," he complained, wanting to just leave the body there so they wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Let's take him with us and just figure it out later," Hyungwon said. A car drove past them and they both looked at it to see if the people in the car were looking at them weird. Luckily they were standing in front of the body so it wasn't visible to the passerbys.

They leaned down to lift up the body by its arms and legs. Hyungwon opened the trunk of the car which fortunately was empty so they could fit the body inside. They worked quickly and without letting out a word, wanting to continue driving quickly because they weren't too far from where they had last seen cops.

Hoseok went to the driver's side and Hyungwon ran over to sit on the passenger's seat. They started driving away fast.

"Are you okay?" Hoseok asked, glancing over at Hyungwon who didn't look too well. He was a little pale and dazed.

"Yeah. My head just feels like it's trying to pump my brains out through the hole in it," Hyungwon groaned. He took out the cap that had been used to hide the mess on the side of his head.

"That's an interesting way to describe it," Hoseok let out a laugh although the situation was a little serious. They were both injured, fugitives and had left most of their money behind when they abandoned that crashed car.

"I think we should sleep in this car tonight, there might be detectives searching the rest areas nearby," Hyungwon said

They stopped at a gas station and Hoseok went inside to buy some things they could use to treat their wounds, alongside some drinks and snacks. He tried to get out quickly without getting caught on any security cameras, even though his face wasn't yet affiliated with the robbery. He motioned for Hyungwon to come with him to the restroom that was on the outside of the building.

Hoseok locked the door behind them and they were alone in the small restroom. It was dirty and the lights were flickering - they were almost in the middle of nowhere after all - so the environment was perfect for their a little illegal things.

"Take your shirt off," Hyungwon demanded and Hoseok didn't take long to start taking his jacket off, dropping it on the floor and then proceeding by taking off his shirt too. His arm was bloody and the bullet wound didn't look pretty at all. Hyungwon sighed as he looked at it.

"I have never done this before, I have only seen it in movies," he said as he took the tweezers he had just bought and carefully, but without hesitating, stuffed them inside Hoseok's arm.

"That's very reassuring," Hoseok managed to say before he was caught off guard by Hyungwon stabbing his arm and had to inhale sharply to express his pain.

After a good ten minutes of poking Hoseok's arm, Hyungwon had managed to find the bullet and even pull it out - luckily for both of them it hadn't shattered to pieces. He shut the wound with some cotton and tape since he hadn't found anything to stitch with.

Hoseok put his clothes back on with a little difficulty because his shoulder was so sore and then started to treat the would on Hyungwon's head. It didn't need much more than a little cleanse with alcohol and a piece of cotton taped down to cover it - at least in Hoseok's opinion and his doctoral skills were just as little as Hyungwon's.

"I'm so tired, let's drive the car into the forest and sleep there," Hoseok said while trying to rinse away the blood from both his arm and Hyungwon's head that was now covering the sink.


	24. i didnt know

They woke up in the backseat of the car they had drove in the middle of the forest along a small forest road. The car wasn't too big so there wasn't much space in the backseat but a cuddling position wasn't too uncomfortable for sleeping. Hyungwon was the bigger spoon, not only because he was the man in the relationship but also because he needed more space, and because Hoseok couldn't move his injured arm anymore.

"Ow, my head is killing me," Hyungwon groaned as he woke up. Hoseok sat up so he could turn to look t Hyungwon.

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" he asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"I probably have," Hyungwon replied. He didn't sound like he was doing too well. "Let's sleep some more," he put his arm around Hoseok again to pull him back down, this time in a way that they were facing each other.

"Ouch, don't touch my arm," Hoseok hissed when Hyungwon accidentally rested his arm on top of Hoseok's injury.

"Is it that sore?" Hyungwon questioned, lifting his head to see but obviously couldn't see anything through Hoseok's clothes.

"Yeah. It's throbbing," Hoseok complained. He had already gotten nightmares about his arm getting infected and having to be amputated. While doing Boss' errands and fighting for him, he had gotten injured often but always got hospital treatment for them so having a gunshot wound treated by Hyungwon made him very dubious. "What are we gonna do with that body by the way?"

"I don't know... There is no way we can buy shovels without being suspicious," Hyungwon said, only then remembering the said body. "We'll just have to keep that guy there until we figure out what to do with him."

"Him?!" Hoseok yelped. "Don't talk about it like a real person."

Hyungwon let out a laugh. "But it is! Or was."

"You don't have to remind me that it's an ex-person in our trunk."

"Are you that sensitive?" Hyungwon felt amused by Hoseok's sudden reaction. "Do you have some special name you use of dead bodies."

"They're just bodies, alright. And I didn't make them bodies, they have always been just bodies," Hoseok explained, feeling a little embarrassed because clearly Hyungwon had no problem talking about dead people.

"Does your Boss know you're afraid of the deceased?" Hyungwon laughed.

"Oh, trust me, he's even worse than me. He refuses to see bodies and always just sends someone else - me - to deal with them. He can't even kill people, he just tortures them and then orders someone else to kill them," Hoseok explained, hoping it would make his 'don't want to think bodies as people' situation seem like nothing.

"What kind of gangster is that big of a loser?"

"That might make him seem like one but I advice you to be very careful of him. He once locked one of his associates in a dog cage for days and only fed him only bread with nothing to drink, all because he talked to Boss' enemy's friend."

"Was that person you?" Hyungwon questioned, happy to hear more funny stories about Hoseok's boss.

"No. I'm smart enough to stay as loyal as I can," Hoseok replied. "This sudden trip is pushing it, though. I feel like he'll find me soon and hang me from my hands in a slaughterhouse freezer because I missed his calls," he got a little worried himself, realizing Boss won't be happy about him running away.

"I'll come and fight him with a dead body," Hyungwon said.

Some time later they decided to get up and continue driving, even though they would have rather stayed in the car the whole day. It was too risky to stay still so they had to keep moving until they had a good plan on how and where to settle down for a while.

Hyungwon drove the car to a small store next to yet another gas station. He parked in a shadowed location and Hoseok told him to wait in the car. He went inside the store and picked out few foods they could eat on the go and that would last the longest so they wouldn't have to make more public visits. He also took some basic necessities like toilet paper.

There was a TV behind the register as he was paying and the news were just on. Hoseok focused on it, wanting to see if there was anything related to him.

"The founder of LC group dies in intensive care after going to a shock. As previously reported he got injured after the car he was in drove off a cliff. The driver is still unconscious but will be questioned once he wakes up," the news anchor said and Hoseok's mouth almost dropped open as he realized what the news was about.

It was Hyungwon's father. The one Hoseok had ordered Mr. Jang to injure. It was only supposed to be a threat. He wasn't supposed to die. Hoseok felt like he had to call Boss but held himself back, reminding himself that he was still on the run.

"There's so many crimes these days," the cashier said, noticing how Hoseok's attention was focused on the TV screen. The news were now telling about a break in of a rubber factory and how police was yet to catch the two subjects.

"Mm-hm," Hoseok let out, quickly handing the cashier, who was an elder man, some cash to pay for his things.

He looked back up at the TV and blurry security camera pictures of Hoseok and Hyungwon's faces were shown on the screen. Hoseok hid his face with his cap while grabbing his stuffs and hurrying out.

He got in the car and slammed the door shut behind himself. Hyungwon noticed he was in a rush and already started the car as Hoseok talked, "I think he recognized me. Let's go."

-

They had been driving a while in silence, the atmosphere between them feeling tense, likely because of the rush they were feeling. Hyungwon kept checking the mirrors as he drove, wanting to make sure they weren't being followed. He was getting a little paranoid but he definitely had a good reason for that.

Hoseok was thinking about the news segment about them and the fact that their faces were now displayed everywhere as wanted criminals - even though the police didn't even yet know about the worse parts of their crimes. Then he remembered what he had seen on the news before that and turned to look at Hyungwon.

He wasn't sure if he should tell. It was Hyungwon's father and he deserved to know. Hoseok would have wanted to know about his own father's death too, before having to find it out himself. He wasn't sure if the situation was right, though, and how Hyungwon would react. The man was a monster but could it be that Hyungwon still had affection towards him? Hoseok knew he would feel so much guilt if Hyungwon was upset. The death was partially his fault anyways.

"Uhm, Hyungwon," Hoseok started, breaking the silence with his voice a little coarse. "When's the last time you talked to your father?" he asked a question first to get to the topic.

"I haven't talked to him since I ran away," Hyungwon told and Hoseok felt a little more relieved. At least they weren't in contact anymore. "He hasn't tried to find me. I think he knows I was involved with Changkyun's case."

"Do you wish that he would? Try to contact you I mean," Hoseok continued. Hyungwon stayed silent for a long while.

"I don't know," he finally said. "There's nothing I want to say to him. I probably won't even be able to look at his face without wanting to beat him up."

"Hyungwon," Hoseok started trying to tell Hyungwon about what had happened to his father.

"I guess I could give him a chance to explain why money and success was so important. And maybe he has changed, who knows. He might have started to regret his life and changed to be a better man," Hyungwon continued and Hoseok felt himself getting cold and heard his own heart beating faster. Hyungwon still had affection towards his monster of a father. "I want to see if he apologizes."

"Hyungwon your father is dead," Hoseok quickly said before Hyungwon could talk any more about wishing he could see his father and make the situation feel even worse for Hoseok.

"W-what?" Hyungwon let out, not quite yet registering Hoseok's words. "What did you say?"

"I saw it in the news just now. He died after getting into a car accident," Hoseok continued, already starting to wish that he would have kept his mouth shut and not let Hyungwon know about his father.

"Are you sure it was my dad," Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok as if it was going to help him figure out if Hoseok was being for real.

"I'm sure. His driver died too and he died later after being in a critical condition for a while. I think the accident was caused intentionally," Hoseok explained, earning another glance from Hyungwon. He felt nervous for some reason.

"Why do you think that?" Hyungwon held the wheel with both of his hands, his knuckles becoming a bit more white. Hoseok stared at them, his cold sweat becoming even more intense. He swallowed and opened his mouth which suddenly felt dry.

"Because I made it happen."

Hyungwon's foot momentarily left the gas pedal and was about to slam onto the break but he contained himself and pressed the gas again so that the car continued to go forward, only having lost a little bit of speed. He didn't say anything but Hoseok noticed his jaw was clenched and his eyes thin.

"Or like I didn't directly do it but I gave orders to a guy to cause an accident. It's Boss' thing," Hoseok tried to make the situation better by explaining. "He's been stalking and threatening your dad and sister for a while but I don't know what it's about."

This time Hyungwon really slammed the brakes and the car stopped within seconds, the tires trying to lead it off the road but Hyungwon's strong grip on the steering wheel kept it straight. "My sister!" he yelled out.

"I didn't know it was your sister until a day ago when you told me about your family!" Hoseok defended himself. This was going so wrongly Hoseok regretted opening his mouth. He should have shut up once he had told about Hyungwon's father's death and not go any more deep into it.

"Why are you messing with my sister?" Hyungwon turned to look at Hoseok, his eyes still flaming.

"I'm not! Boss ordered a man to stalk her and I have just been the messenger between them. I don't know any details," Hoseok wasn't sure if there was no use in defending himself anymore and he felt hopeless, thinking, 'this can't be how we end'.

"Fuck..." Hyungwon turned back to look at the road, his hands moving along the wheel he still refused to let go of. He looked like he was trying to keep himself calm. "If this is about my father's secret funds my sister has nothing to do with them."

"Once again, I don't know what it was about but based on all the files and pictures I saw, your sister is very invested with something big. Boss wouldn't be so serious about someone who isn't important."

Hyungwon suddenly reached over to Hoseok's side and wrapped his left hand around Hoseok's neck. Hoseok felt it was like a deja vu. His gaze switched between Hyungwon's eyes and the other guy was uncomfortably close. He usually didn't mind being close to Hyungwon but in this situation he felt a little threatened.

"If we ever go back alive, you better stay away from my sister, understand? Don't even get close to her, no matter what your intentions are. And tell your boss not to lay a finger on her because I'll kill you both," Hyungwon whispered, his breath hitting Hoseok's face because of how close he was.

"I-I understand," Hoseok let out with a struggle. He felt a little lightheaded already when Hyungwon finally let go of him. He glanced at Hyungwon, feeling a little afraid to even move, let alone open his mouth again because Hyungwon was clearly on the edge after their conversation. With the atmosphere tense between them, Hyungwon started to drive again.


	25. ring

They drove a while in silence and Hoseok was worried about what was going to happen next. Hyungwon pulled the car over to a rest area and stopped it. There was one truck and one slightly bigger car that belonged to a family of four at the same stop. Hoseok turned to look at Hyungwon, looking like a puppy that was about to be thrown away. And that was how he felt. He thought Hyungwon was dumping him there.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted a little," Hyungwon said, sounding sincere and apologetic. "Or a lot... My sister just means a lot to me even though we don't interact a lot anymore," Hyungwon explained, his eyes asking for forgiveness.

"I get it. I made it hard for you for telling all this at once," Hoseok was just as apologetic as Hyungwon was. He really regretted revealing everything. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you the moment I found out she's your sister."

"It's your job, I get it," Hyungwon sighed. He didn't understand why was this 'Boss' character looking into his sister and even had to get his dad killed, but tried to look past it and just come to a conclusion that it was not his business either. "But... You have been looking into her and still didn't know about me?" he then realized.

"I guess they removed you from their family registry or something," Hoseok hadn't even thought about that fact. He had gone through the files Mr. Jeong had brought but there wasn't any mention of Hyungwon or even a brother in general in any of them.

"I'm not surprised..."

"I'll add you to mine some day," Hoseok said nonchalantly and Hyungwon took a while to understand what he was saying.

His eyes widened in surprise when he got it. "Do you want to get married?"

Hoseok stayed silent but there was a small smile on his lips. He glanced at Hyungwon from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, my love. I'll buy you a ring," Hyungwon chuckled, unable to hide his sudden happiness. Hoseok's smile turned to a wider one. Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok's collar and pulled him closer to kiss his lips. Hoseok's hands came up behind Hyungwon's neck and his finger's went into the hair.

Hyungwon's kiss was passionate as always and it made Hoseok feel warm inside. He never wanted it to end because he knew it would just bring him an empty and cold feeling. Instead he took Hyungwon closer, almost pulling the guy out of his seat, and made the kiss even deeper.

They didn't even know how much time was passing because they were so lost in the kiss it felt like time was staying still. A loud roar that came from the engine of the truck standing in front of them starting up woke them back up. Hyungwon quickly pulled away, feeling slightly dumbfounded and realizing he had been just seconds away from stripping Hoseok down in the middle of a rest area.

He opened his throat a little awkwardly. "Please don't get involved with my sister again. I wouldn't want to choose between you two. And I never want to hurt you," he said.

"Says the one who bruised my neck again," Hoseok acted a little salty and gave Hyungwon a side-eye. He wasn't mad, it was just funny how he had been choked by Hyungwon twice withing a short period of time.

Hyungwon pressed two kisses on Hoseok's neck. "I'm sorry," he said again, still sounding so sincere it made Hoseok feel bad. "Don't you like it a little, though," he continued with a mischievous tone. Hoseok hit his arm.

"Yeah I like thinking that I'm about to die," he said sarcastically but Hyungwon wasn't completely wrong.

Hyungwon scoffed and turned his head to see the car with the small family leaving too. They were not alone in the rest area. "I'll choke you again another time then since you like to be on the verge of death," he quietly let out, earning a glare from Hoseok. "Or then I'll let you do it to me."

"Shut up..."

"Oh, right, did you buy some food? I'm starving," he suddenly asked, realizing they still hadn't had the chance to eat what Hoseok bought from the store. He looked at the plastic bag between Hoseok's feet.

"I did. Do you want a sausage?" Hoseok asked and leaned down to take two packed sausages on a stick from the bag. He gave the other one to Hyungwon. "We should probably chill here for a couple hours before continuing to drive. Unless you have any ideas on where we should go."

"Yeah I think we should stay here for a while and then think about where are we going to sleep tonight," Hyungwon opened the sausage package and started eating it.

-

Like they had planned they continued driving later, this time with Hoseok behind the wheel. They still had no idea on where to go next and what to do so he decided to just drive until they would arrive somewhere. The man they had taken the car from didn't have any good music and both of them hated the radio so they decided to just talk the whole drive.

Hyungwon either was unbothered by having just heard about his father's death or then he was just trying to ignore the fact by occupying his mind with other thoughts. He talked cheerfully about an incident that had happened with Changkyun and Hyunwoo when he had once came home from a hitchhiking trip.

It started getting dark and they stopped talking for a while, just enjoying the silent drive. Hoseok was sure Hyungwon fell asleep but Hyungwon was staring out the window at the forest that became a blur as they drove past it.

"I miss my Camaro," Hoseok said suddenly, sighing. He was just talking to himself but since Hyungwon was still awake, he heard it too.

"Was that supposed to be some hint? Are you angry?" Hyungwon questioned, not sure why was Hoseok suddenly bringing up the car that was now laying against a tree, completely crushed and probably investigated by the police. They could never go back for that car and even if they did, there was no hope for it to work anymore.

"You begged me to let you drive it for so long and when you finally do you crash it right away," Hoseok complained. Hyungwon wanted to let out a laugh but held himself back because Hoseok sounded like he was sincerely upset about losing his precious car.

"I'm sorry," Hyungwon said. "I'll buy you a new one and never ever dare to touch the driver's seat."

Hoseok glanced over at Hyungwon and noticed that the guy had his eyes closed and was leaning his head against the cold window. "Is your head hurting again? Is it the wound?"

Hyungwon just nodded and Hoseok felt bad for him. He was worried and hoped the wound in the side of Hyungwon's head wasn't serious and wouldn't become a problem.

"Just sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive somewhere."

-

Later Hyungwon really did fall asleep. When Hoseok told him to wake up, he wasn't sure where they were and had to take a moment to look around and try to figure out where they had arrived. Their car was parked next to a river and further away he saw a big town.

"Are we in Seoul?" he asked, confused because he hadn't expected Hoseok to drive them to the capital when they were supposed to keep low profile.

"Let's dump the body here. We need to get rid of it," Hoseok said with a serious voice.

They got out of the car and walked to the backside where the dead body was waiting for them. Hyungwon opened the trunk and Hoseok almost wanted to look away but ended up staring straight into the dead eyes. Hyungwon started digging every pocket to take out all the valuable things. There was a phone and a wallet.

He gave the phone to Hoseok. "Reset that and destroy the SIM card," he told and Hoseok just took the phone and silently did what he was told. "Yo, this guy sure was carrying a lot of cash around for someone who drove such a lame car," Hyungwon continued after opening the wallet and seeing that it was stacked with bills.

"Good. We need money. Everything was left in that damn Camaro," Hoseok said. He gave the phone back to Hyungwon after deleting all the data from it. He knew Hyungwon's phone had been left behind too, meanwhile Hoseok still had his own.

"Pick up the legs, we need to drag this guy there," Hyungwon said, grabbing the body's torso to pull it out of the trunk.

They carried the body to the river and laid it on the ground. It was dark and Hoseok had turned the car's lights off so they could barely see a thing. Hoseok looked at the body for a while.

"Rest in peace, I guess," Hoseok let out, causing Hyungwon to snort and start laughing. "What?"

"'Rest in peace, I guess'," Hyungwon copied him.

"Don't mock me. I gotta show some respect to this guy we brutally murdered," Hoseok said.

"Shut up and let's just do this."

They picked the body up again and threw it into the river, watching as it sank under the dark water with a splash. They felt relieved to know they had gotten rid of it but at the same time they got just a little anxious. They turned to look at each other.

"Let's go, it's not gonna sink any deeper even if we stay here," Hyungwon said and pulled Hoseok's hand to bring him back to the car. Hoseok went to the driver's side again and started the car. "Wait," Hyungwon let out before Hoseok managed to start driving again.

He turned to look at Hyungwon who was now holding a ring between his fingers. Hoseok was confused for a second but then realized Hyungwon had taken the ring from that body they had just thrown away. His lips turned into a smile. "What is this?" he said, feeling like the situation was a bit dumb.

Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok's left hand and inserted the ring on his fourth finger. It was a plain, flat silver ring. "I'll get you a better one once I have a chance," Hyungwon promised without letting go of Hoseok's hand, softly caressing it.

Hoseok didn't know what to say or how to react so he just brought his other arm out too and hugged Hyungwon.

"Are you that touched?"

He scoffed. "How can you give me a ring you took from someone else?" Hoseok complained but still didn't pull away, admiring how the ring looked like in his finger with his hands behind Hyungwon's back.

Hyungwon pushed Hoseok away by his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, causing Hoseok's lips to turn into a small smile again. Hoseok gave him a kiss and then hugged him again.

After a short while of staring at the ring on his finger, he let go of Hyungwon and sat back upright on the driver's seat. "Let's go celebrate."


	26. champagne person

Hoseok parked the car on the side of the road. They had arrived in the busy capital where there were lights and people everywhere. It was so different from the city they came from but it only made them feel excited. They would blend in well with the city's population and the place was filled with opportunities.

"Are we really going clubbing?" Hyungwon asked, the idea feeling a little strange to him.

"Why not? Have you never been to a club before?" Hoseok questioned as he noticed Hyungwon was a little unsure.

"I have," Hyungwon replied, looking out the window at the people walking past their car. "But what are we going to do there?"

"Drink, dance, have threesome, steal wallets," Hoseok told and Hyungwon snorted at the two last ones.

"Good that you have ideas. Let's go then," Hyungwon opened the car door and stepped out. Hoseok was happy that he seemed to be in on the ideas Hoseok had presented. They started walking along the sidewalk on their way to find an expensive looking club that would contain a lot of rich and drunk people.

"Oh, look, that's us," Hoseok said suddenly, lowering his voice to not alert the attention of the other people walking in the streets. He was looking at a store window that had the front page of a newspaper on it. "'Two men in their twenties wanted for three armed robberies.' Actually there's one more robbery. Looks like they haven't caught on that one yet," Hoseok continued talking as Hyungwon grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the store window and made him continue walking.

"If they realize that was us too, we will really be in trouble. I live in that building and they might learn about Changkyun and Hyunwoo too in that case," Hyungwon spoke, actually feeling a little worried because he didn't want his friends to get caught from helping him.

"I won't let them get caught. We're the bad guys and they're only our innocent friends who didn't know anything," Hoseok said to assure to Hyungwon that even if he ever got caught, he wouldn't sell Changkyun and Hyunwoo away.

"Glad that we're on the same page," Hyungwon smiled smugly and wrapped his arm around Hoseok's waist. The part of town they were walking in was shady enough that no one was probably going to pay any attention to them even if they were a bit affectionate with each other.

They found a good-looking club and got inside. There were a lot of people, the DJ was playing loud music everyone was dancing to and the flashing lights made it hard to focus your eyes on anything. On the upper balcony there was an area that seemed like it was for VIPs. Up there people were just sitting down in their own spaces instead of dancing and groping a girl they had either found there or brought with them.

"So this is what Seoul is like," Hyungwon let out, though the loud music made it impossible for anyone else but himself to hear.

"Buy me a drink, baby," Hoseok moaned, suddenly turning clingy even though he hadn't even gotten any alcohol in his system yet. Hyungwon led him to the bar and bought them drinks.

Couple of shots and other drinks later they headed to the dance floor. "You're drunk," Hyungwon noted, having paid attention to how Hoseok had a constant, wide smile on his face, how his eyes wanted to get close and how he seemed like he didn't want to let go of Hyungwon even for a second.

"Am I?" Hoseok giggled and Hyungwon couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed seeing this side of Hoseok.

Hoseok put his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders and stood on his toes a little to get his lips on the same level with Hyungwon's. Hyungwon saw what he was about to do and pushed him away just enough to prevent their lips from touching. He turned his eyes towards the balcony where all the rich people were looking down in them.

"Don't you want to go up there?" he asked, looking back at Hoseok. He held Hoseok's hand and pulled him with him away from the dance floor towards the stairs that went up to the balcony.

There was a security guard standing on the bottom of the stairs, already looking at them like they had no business going up there as they were approaching.

"How much you need to get paid to get in there?" Hyungwon asked as soon as they stopped in front of the security guard.

"Oh you can't get in here with money. This is for VIP members only," the security guard replied, looking at them like they were some sort of peasants for trying to get in there.

"So there's no chance that even if I give you a lot of money you'll let us in," Hyungwon continued questioning, wondering if the guard just said that because the two of them didn't look like they would have a lot of money.

"Absolutely no chance."

"They're with me," a female voice suddenly came from behind them. They both turned around and saw a woman in her thirties coming next to them. "Come on boys, I bought us a bottle of champagne," she continued and started walking up the stairs. Hyungwon and Hoseok looked at each other with confused expression but decided to take this chance and followed the woman up.

There were also another woman and a man in the same table and Hyungwon and Hoseok went to sit next to the same woman that had brought them up there. Hyungwon let go of Hoseok's hand and Hoseok didn't care because in this situation he was willing to put their relationship aside for a moment for greater good.

"Are you two here for the first time? Or I don't know why else would you ask the guard to let you in here," the woman started speaking to them.

"We aren't actually from Seoul. We're just visiting," Hyungwon told.

"What are your names?" she asked another question, keeping her tone a little flirty and it wasn't no surprise to the two guys because they knew she was going to hit on them - why else would she have brought them up.

"Jang Gijung," Hyungwon replied with the fake name he had already used earlier during this trip.

"How about you?" she looked at Hoseok sitting next to Hyungwon.

"Wonho," Hoseok said simply.

"Jang Wonho?"

"Lee Wonho."

"Oh so you two aren't brothers?" she said and Hyungwon and Hoseok turned to look at each others, wondering where exactly did they look like they could be brothers.

"No we're uhm... College friends," Hyungwon came up with a smooth lie even though it wasn't really that necessary.

"Since it's your first time here, let me offer you a drink," she said in a flirty way and opened the bottle of champagne. She poured it on three empty glasses on the table and handed them to the boys.

-

An hour later they were both definitely drunk. They had drank almost everything the woman had given them without questioning anything, not wanting to turn down free booze. She was now sitting in the middle of them, sandwiched between the guys with her hand on Hyungwon's thigh.

"It's getting late, boys. Do you want to come to my place?" she asked. Hyungwon and Hoseok looked over at each other and gave a meaningful nod. "Yes?"

"If you offer us one more drink," Hoseok said, turning his eyes to stare right at her.

"I have plenty at home. There's a bottle of really good wine I have been saving for a special occasion," she told.

"So you're saying that we are special?" Hyungwon showed her a sweet smile.

"Of course. Gimme a kiss and let's go," she tapped her cheeks with her index fingers.

Hoseok and Hyungwon gave another meaningful look to each other before both leaning in and kissing her cheeks. She was satisfied enough with that and grabbed their hands to pull them up with her as she stood up. Both of the guys wrapped their arm on her waist, touching each other's hands at the same time.

They got in a cab and a short drive later arrived to her house. The house she lived in wasn't too huge and fancy but for a woman to live alone in - and they hoped she lived alone because it would have been very awkward to run into a husband there - it was still kind of big.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll bring us wine," she said once they had gotten inside the house, leaving the two guys in the living room and heading elsewhere herself.

"Are you sure you want us to have threesome with this woman?" Hoseok asked once she had gone, whispering just in case she was still close enough to hear.

"What? You don't want to? Are you nervous?" Hyungwon questioned but Hoseok didn't know what to say. Hyungwon stepped closer to him and rested his arms on Hoseok's shoulders. "Are you going down already? Drink some more and it's gonna be fun. And you saw those fancy cars in the driveway? We can take one of them with us when we leave tomorrow," Hyungwon talked softly to win over Hoseok who had gotten a little doubtful of the situation - he probably had never thought of himself sleeping with a woman.

The idea of them stealing a new fancy car from there was enough to win Hoseok over. "She seems sweet so maybe it's not bad to stay here for one night," Hoseok said. He knew the only reason he was suddenly having second thoughts was because his blood alcohol levels were already going down.

Hyungwon kissed Hoseok's forehead and soothed his back. They went to sit on the living room's white couch and a moment later the woman came back, balancing three full glasses of wine in her hands. She put them down on the coffee table and sat next to the boys.

"This is the finest wine I got. You two are so young that it might not suit your taste but it grows onto you," she told. "Let's do cheers," she suggested and waited for the boys to pick up their glasses so they could cling them together. Then she brought the third glass to her own lips and took a sip.

"Do you know a lot about wines?" Hyungwon asked to make up a conversation with her.

"Not really. I just store a few bottles I have gotten as a gift. I'm more of a champagne person to be honest."

Hyungwon continued talking to her but Hoseok couldn't really pay attention to it. He felt out of it but in a different way than before. He used Hyungwon's thigh to help himself stand up.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, sounding concerned. "Was it a little too strong for you?"

Hoseok didn't understand how strong the wine must have been that he felt so drunk again after just a few small sips. "Do you have a bathroom?" he asked, wanting to go clear his head a little since he didn't like feeling like he wasn't in control of his own body.

"Yes, it's down that hallway," she pointed at a direction and Hoseok starting walking there after simply nodding. "Your friend must be a lightweight," she said to Hyungwon after Hoseok had walked away.

"I guess so," Hyungwon said and glanced after Hoseok. He was pretty sure Hoseok's tolerance was normally better but on that day it must have been because they hadn't eaten a proper meal in days.

"Poor guy. I hope he can gather himself and drink a little more with us," the woman said with a pout. He grabbed Hyungwon's chin with her fingers and made the guy turn his head back to him. She leaned in to kiss Hyungwon and without thinking anything, Hyungwon put his arm around her lower body while kissing her back. The woman stopped the kiss before they could get too carried away. "We need to have some fun all together, am I right?"

Hyungwon was just about to ask if she had any snacks and water they could give Hoseok to get him in a better shape. Before he could open his mouth, though, he started feeling all blurry and weird and the next thing he knew everything went black.


	27. tesla

Hoseok splashed his face with water and stood still for a while leaning to the sink and staring at his face from the mirror. He shook his head rapidly a few times, the strands of hair that were wet from the ends splashing water on the mirror. It took him a moment to feel like he was in shape again and he knew he needed to drink a glass or two of water and eat something.

He headed back to the living room, his steps now much more sturdy and straight compared to when he had left. When he came back, there was no one in the living room but the three glasses of wine, two of them empty and one of them halfway done - the last one being Hoseok's.

He got hit by confusion and he looked around, trying to wonder which way Hyungwon and the woman could have gone. He walked to the other side of the house where the door of a room was open. Even though he thought he had managed to refresh himself, he was now starting to feel tired again. It wasn't really that late into the night but he wanted to lay down already.

Once he came to the doorway, he saw two figures, both in bed. Hyungwon was laying on his back with his arms spread out, already undressed to the point where he was only in his underwear. It didn't take long for Hoseok to realize he was passed out and getting confused about what in the world was going on.

"What are you doing?" he opened his mouth to ask as he saw the woman on her knees on top of Hyungwon, feeling his upper body with her hands and lips and even tongue. She turned to look back stratled, not having expected Hoseok to show up - she had assumed Hoseok would pass out in the bathroom.

"I was just getting started with yout friend but he suddenly blacked out. Seems like both of you aren't good drinkers," she smoothly explained and got off Hyungwon, sitting next to him on the bed instead.

Hoseok obviously didn't buy any of it. "Did you drug us?" he asked straight away even though he felt like he didn't even need an answer.

"Silly, why would I do that. Let's go talk and finish our drinks," she stood up.

Hoseok curved her and walked straight to Hyungwon, gently shaking him to check if he would still wake up and then proceeding by checking if he was still breathing. While he was at it, the woman slowly approached him, having grabbed a metal trophy on her way to use as a weapon. Hoseok was invested in making sure Hyungwon was still alive that he didn't notice anything.

She swung her hand and to hit Hoseok's head with the trophy. Luckily the hit wasn't too powerful so it didn't cause a fatal wound but just a graze on the side of Hoseok's head.

Next time Hoseok looked up he had a gun pointed at him. He recognized it to be Hyungwon's and immediately cursed in his head. Why in the world did Hyungwon bring a gun to the club.

"Just put it down. That isn't even loaded," Hoseok said, sounding very unbothered by the fact that he had a gun pointed at his head.

She loaded the gun and continued pointing it at Hoseok, looking more determined this time. Hoseok cursed again and instinctively raised his hands up in the air as if it was going to protect him.

Thoughts were running in his head as he tried to think how to get out of this situation. Suddenly he charged forward and grabbed the woman by her wrist, twisting them to try to get her to drop the gun. The woman was also strong so Hoseok was struggling a lot and almost felt like he didn't have enough power to win over her.

The gun suddenly fired ant the bullet went just past Hoseok's head, hitting the wall behind him. The sudden bang scared both of them a little and Hoseok finally managed to get her to let go of the gun. He threw it on the bed away from them to prevent further accidents.

Hoseok didn't manage to even let out a breath when this time the woman lunged at him, pulling his face, scratching and kicking him. She was like a raging dog, so intense and powerful that Hoseok had no idea what to do.

"Why!" he yelled out, busy trying to protect his face from all the scratches. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"You should have just played along and drank your wine," she screamed back, clearly getting even more strenght from yelling.

Hoseok pushed her by the shoulders to get her away from him. She stumbled back and her back hit a bookshelf, her head busting through its glass doors. The shattering glass fell on the floor, quickly getting covered by drops of blood falling from her head.

Hoseok was taken aback again and raised his arms up in surprise. The woman walked forward towards him but didn't get further than two steps before collapsing on the ground. For some reason Hoseok felt relief and he dropped back to sit on the edge of the bed, his hands now hanging low as he just stared at the mess in front of him.

-

When Hyungwon woke up in the morning, Hoseok was still sitting on the bed next to him. He was filled with confusion. What had happened and where was he? The last thing he remembered was drinking the wine and Hoseok leaving to go to the bathroom.

He got up on his elbows and his eyes immediately landed on the body on the ground, laying in a huge pool of blood that was coming from the back of the head. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Hoseok who was sitting like a statue.

"Hoseok, what is going on?" he started, approaching the matter in a careful manner. Hoseok didn't react so Hyungwon stood up from the bed. "Hoseok what did you do?" he raised his voice, realizing that was the woman who had brought them over laying on the ground.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Hoseok started to defend himself. "She tried to drug both of us but I didn't drink it and when I came from the bathroom you were out cold and she tried to come at me with that trophy and I didn't even mean to kill her she just stumbled right onto that class," Hoseok explained fast without taking any breaths.

"Calm down. Is she really dead?" Hyungwon questioned.

"She has been bleeding out for hours. I'm pretty sure there's no chance for her to still live," Hoseok looked down at the body, feeling a little disgusted. "I'm pretty sure you were all willing to have sex with her so I don't even know why did she have to drug us."

Hyungwon dropped back to sit on the bed, feeling blank. He looked at the mesa, wondering what they should do with it.

"You know if we ever get caught about this too we will probably get sentenced to death," Hoseok finished with a serious voice, turning to look at Hyungwon.

"It's fine. Imagine what would have happened to us if that drug had taken you out too," Hyungwon let out to comfort Hoseok. "I should be thanking you."

Hoseok kept staring at the body as if to figure out if there was something he should do about it, like try first aid, call an ambulance or hide it.

"Are you okay? You have scratches on your face," Hyungwon pointed out, giving a worried look to Hoseok. He just nodded quickly, still too out of it to even give a proper answer. "Let's go. There's no use staying here. We don't know when will someone else arrive to this house."

"Are you sure we don't need to clean this up?" Hoseok asked.

"What's the use. Let's just go," Hyungwon put his arm around Hoseok's shouldets to guide him out the room.

They searched around the house to find cash. Emptying the woman's wallet that had a few hundred won was enough for them because next they found keys to the two cars they had seen on the driveway when they had arrived.

"This is your lucky day," Hyungwon said, lifting up the key that was decorated with small Tesla logo. "You want to drive, right?"

Hoseok took the key from Hyungwon's hand and they headed outside. Driving a car could instantly lift up his mood, especially driving something like a Tesla - he had never even tried a car like that before, neither of them had.

"Why the fuck did you bring a gun?" Hoseok asked as they walked towards the car. He took out the gun and gave it back to Hyungwon. "We both almost got killed because of it."

"If I hadn't brought it, we wouldn't have a gun at all now," Hyungwon defended himself but he waa still sorry.

"That wouldn't be as big of a loss as one of us dying," Hoseok said quietly in a complaining tone. They got on the car and started driving in silence. Hyungwon kept glancing over at Hoseok, wondering if he was okay. It seemed like he was a little out of it and Hyungwon didn't understand why. This wasn't the first person he had killed, even though this time it had been mostly accidental.

Their silent ride was interrupted when a phone started ringing. Hyungwon knew right away that it wasn't his phone since he had already left his phone behind a long time ago. Hoseok realized after a moment that it must be his phone and dug his pockets to take it out. It was a number he didn't have saved.

"Answer it," he handed his phone to Hyungwon.

"Do you think, in our situation, it's safe to answer the phone, especially if the caller is someone we don't know- wait this is Changkyun's number," Hyungwon realized he recognized the number. They both weren't sure if they felt nervous or relieved because of the fact that it was the call was from Changkyun's phone. Hyungwon answered and put the phone on speaker.

"You have been very hard to reach, Shin Hoseok," a deep male voice that was unfortunately familar to Hoseok, said.

"Who is it?" Hyungwon mouthed but Hoseok was too shocked to answer.

"You know I don't appreciate running away. Especially after that mission with LC group got fucked up. And now you're not only a huge pain in my ass but also a wanted criminal the whole nation is after," Boss' voice was angry. "You should know how it goes and you have seen what I do to those who try to leave."

"I didn't run away on purpose but things happened. I'll make it up to you," Hoseok hastily promised, realizing he was in deep shit.

"Oh you bet you will. You'll be lucky if I decide to spare your life," Boss said.

"How do you have Changkyun's phone?" Hyungwon pointed out and Hoseok was able to hear worry in hi voice.

"Oh so his name is Changkyun. Changkyun do you want to say hello to your friends?"

"Don't come here. Hyungwon don't come it's ah-," Changkyun spoke hastily but his sentence ended with a pained groan.

"You have no idea how much trouble I went through trying to locate you. Then I finally found the lovely little garage your friends were hiding in. He insists he doesn't know anything but well..." Boss said in a threatening voice. "You better get your ass here or you know what will happen."

The call ended. Hyungwon turned to look at Hoseok with wide eyes.

"Your boss has Changkyun. We were supposed to not get them involved in our shit," Hyungwon raised his voice, getting mad as if it was Hoseok's fault.

"I didn't know he would go this far to reach me," Hoseok argued back. "I'm sorry. We'll go back and save him. I'll sacrifice myself."


	28. in town

They drove the whole way back to Ulsan without breaks, staying within the speed limit to not draw any extra attention to themselves. The last thing they needed was the trouble of getting caught driving that stolen Tesla. They were both anxious, Hyungwon even more than Hoseok, and wanted to just get back as fast as possible without any delays.

The air was tense between them and Hoseok was sure Hyungwon was mad at them. They didn't speak a word during the hours it took to their destination, though sometimes they carefully glanced at each other, wondering what to say and wishing that the other would speak out first.

Hoseok thought he should apologize and he also wanted to explain. As they got to the town, he became more and more nervous and he felt as if something big was about to happen.

"Hoseok, I don't know anything about your life or what this situation is to you but until I see that Changkyun is fine, I'm gonna treat you as my enemy," Hyungwon finally spoke after several hours. Hoseok looked at him and sensed that he was sorry.

"That's fine with me," Hoseok sighed. He knew that if someone was to blame, it was him, and he also felt regretful. "Just... Once we get there. Please stay calm and don't try to fight anyone. They'll take you down so quickly if you hit someone even once."

Because of what the situation was, Hyungwon couldn't feel thankful for Hoseok's advice but it made him think about just how serious must Hoseok's gang be. Hoseok drove them to the scrap yard that was already familiar to Hyungwon too.

Hyungwon enemy-zoned Hoseok again and his expression turned serious as they stepped out of the car in front of the office building. Hoseok headed inside the building and just assumed Hyungwon was going to follow him - and not stab him on the back on the way there.

The lights inside the building were dim but enough to show the big figure off Boss who was sitting comfortably on the couch. The table Hyungwon had seen Jooheon and Minhyuk making drugs on was now gone and replaced by two well-built guys dressed in all black. Hyungwon didn't have to know anything to realize they were bodyguards because their auras already gave it off.

"I would have expected you to be in more of a rush to get here," Boss said looking at the expensive watch on his wrist.

"We were in Seoul," Hoseok explained, hoping Boss would understand they got there as fast as they could.

"Search them," Boss ordered the two bodyguards who stepped forward and started tapping the guys' bodies from head to toe and both arms and legs separately.

"Clean," one of the guards said after finishing inspecting Hoseok. The other guard reached inside Hyungwon's jacket and took out a gun, throwing it next to Boss on the couch.

Boss took the gun in his hand and studied it with a pleased expression. Hoseok felt like he should have pointed out that it was a murder weapon but decided to keep silent because he honestly didn't care. Though he knew that if Boss ever found out, it would be Hoseok's head that was going to get cut off.

"Let's go play a game," Boss said and pointed with the gun as a sign that the guys should go through the door further into the building.

Hoseok went first again because he knew where they were going and the bodyguards refused to move before the guys, not wanting to show their backs to them. The room they went in to was big but there was only one light in the middle of it, right on top of a familiar round table with three guys sitting next to it, all close to each other on the same side. Changkyun was the middle one, squished between Jooheon and Minhyuk who seemed like they were just doing everything they could to cause him anxiety.

Hyungwon felt relief as he saw Changkyun's face but at the same time he became more concerned because the situation didn't look good.

"Go on. Sit down," Boss instructed as Hoseok hesitated. They filled up the three empty seats as the bodyguards were left to stand behind them. Hyungwon tried to meet eyes with Changkyun but the guy wouldn't lift hie head up.

"What did you give him," Hyungwon instantly raised his voice, realizing Changkyun wasn't himself.

"Jesus dust," Minhyuk let out in a proud tone.

"For the hundredth time, we're not going to call our magnificent product fucking Jesus dust," Jooheon said and turned to stare at Minhyuk.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Hyungwon snapped and stood up fast. Jooheon and Minhyuk both just glared at him for a second before continuing their argument about their product's name.

"Who the fuck is this guy," Boss asked from Hoseok, giving judgmental looks to Hyungwon. "You committing big crimes for someone else now or what?"

"We're not working for anyone," Hoseok said in a quiet voice. Boss put his hand behind Hoseok's head and banged it against the table.

"Liar!" Boss yelled out. Hoseok saw stars but quickly sat up straight and acted like nothing happened. "You two are all over the news. Is it the south motherfucker? What did they offer you to get you to switch sides?"

"I'm not-" Hoseok was about to defend himself when Boss' hand came behind his neck and pulled him closer.

"That motherfucker busted my club. Fifteen workers beat up, took some of our girls and most importantly, all our customers. They were looking for something and you know what it was. Who else would be the rat if not you," Boss spoke in a low and angry tone that sounded almost threatening.

He banged Hoseok head to the table three more times. Hoseok felt blood beginning to flow out of his nose and he had troubles keeping his head up straight.

"Should I cut your head off right here?" Boss asked, picking up a knife from the table and putting the tip of it against the skin of Hoseok's neck. "You know I don't keep traitors around me and you haven't given me any reason to treat you as one."

Boss suddenly stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He grabbed Changkyun's hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat and press the edge of the knife against it. Changkyun was pretty out of it but his eyes still revealed that he was scared. Hyungwon tried to stand up again but was held down, this time by the bodyguards.

"Who is this guy? He doesn't look that important," Boss asked, tilting his head to stare at Changkyun whose irregular breathing was becoming faster.

"I don't know him. Kill him if you like," Hoseok said bluntly, his expression blank.

Boss removed the knife and let go of Changkyun's hair. "How about this guy?" He then walked over to Hyungwon and did the same thing to him. Hyungwon's breath hitched as he felt the cold blade against his skin but other than that, he didn't react or look like he was afraid.

"Just a stranger I picked up. We somehow ended up robbing a few places. No strings attached, I can drop him right away if you like," Hoseok told, still keeping the same unemotional tone to his voice. "I'm sure he's not from south, though."

Boss walked back to his seat and threw the knife on the table. "I'll deal with Hoseok alone. Take them out," he motioned to the two bodyguards. One of them approaches Hyungwon to drag him out but he flicked the guard away and stood up on his own. He went over to Changkyun and helped the guy to stand up. The bodyguards followed them closely as they walked out of the room.

Jooheon whispered something to Minhyuk who then started collecting the cards they had spread across the table. Then the two of them quickly walked out too, leaving Hoseok alone with Boss in the dark room. He felt tense knowing he could be killed any moment and no one would ever know.

Boss fixed his hair many times with both of his hands and then picked up the knife again, knocking the table with its tip. His head turned towards Hoseok. "I would kill you if I could but I still have some use for you. You're so much smarter than those two bastards," Boss said referring to Jooheon and Minhyuk. "Mr. Jeong has ran away and maybe if they put their dumb brains together they might be able to find him and drag him to me. But for you I have a special undercover mission in the south."

"I have already been kidnapped and imprisoned by them once and I would prefer not doing that again," Hoseok said even though his boss didn't even know about that situation yet.

"Really? Then don't get caught doing this," Boss smirked at him and got up. "Change your clothes," he said before walking away.

-

Hyungwon was speeding away with the Tesla, keeping a close eye on Changkyun who was still dozing off. He guessed the guy's red eyes weren't only caused by the drug he had gotten but he had either cried or been awake for long. Either scenario was possible - Hyungwon knew Changkyun could easily break down under a stressful situation.

He took his phone and searched for Hyunwoo's number, needing to find out if the said guy was also okay since he hadn't been in the same place with Changkyun. The phone rang many times and Hyungwon already pressed the gas pedal harder without even realizing.

"Hyungwon?" a familiar and oddly concerned voice finally answered.

"Yeah hi Hyunwoo. Where are you?" Hyungwon asked quickly.

"At the garage, why? Are you back in town?" Hyunwoo bombed him with questions. He sounded completely normal and Hyungwon was glad about it because he didn't want Hyunwoo having gotten dragged into this mess too.

He thought about the situation that had happened before answering, "I think so," he sighed. Maybe it was just him overreacting but he was sure his and Hoseok's thing was over now.

"Oh, by the way. Have you seen Changkyun? I think he went out last night and I haven't heard of him since."

"I just picked him up. We're heading there," Hyungwon said before hanging up the phone. He didn't feel like explaining things or answering questions over the phone. Besides, he still wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell. Changkyun might want explanations about why was he captured and knowing Hyunwoo, he would demand a lot of answers and apologies after learning Changkyun had been beat up and drugged.


	29. interrogating

They arrived to the garage and Changkyun was conscious enough to open the door himself but Hyungwon still walked close behind him in case something would happen. Hyunwoo had noticed the car stopping in front so he came to open the smaller door to let them in.

"Where were you?" he asked from Changkyun as the guy walked by, not getting any response. He closed the door and followed him to continue bombing him with questions. "Are you drunk?"

"Shh. Give him water first," Hyungwon held Hyunwoo back to give Changkyun some space. The guy was walking straight to his room like a zombie.

"Is he drunk?" Hyunwoo asked from Hyungwon next, lowering his voice to a whisper. "His face doesn't look great either what the hell happened to him?" he continued, though he didn't expect Hyungwon to know anything.

"This gang Hoseok is a part of held him hostage to get us to come back. They gave him some drugs but I think he will be fine," Hyungwon explained.

"What?!" Hyunwoo yelled out, causing Hyungwon to shush him again. "They could have killed him."

"I know. I'm angry too but let's just be happy he is alive and well," Hyungwon spoke in a quiet voice. He walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, heading to Changkyun's room next. Hyunwoo came after him into the dark room where Changkyun was sitting on his own bed.

Hyungwon sat on the computer chair and gave the opened water bottle to Changkyun who just drank without saying anything. Hyunwoo also sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hyunwoo started with two questions after not being able to decide which answer he wanted first.

"They just beat me up a little. I'm fine," Changkyun said, his voice hoarse. He drank more water.

"They gave you drugs! Thats not fine," Hyunwoo raised his voice and Hyungwon put a hand on his arm to calm him down a little.

"So drugs are worse than getting beat up?" Changkyun asked in an annoyed tone. "My ribs are probably all bruised."

"I didn't say that..." Hyunwoo sighed, not knowing what to say no more. He was worried that something had happened to Changkyun and even though the blood and dirt on Changkyun's face made his stomach turn, he couldn't help being concerned about the fact that he had been given drugs.

"If you're fine that's all that matters. You should go to sleep or else you'll feel worse in the morning," Hyungwon said and stood up. He walked out the room into the garage. A moment later he heard the door of Changkyun's room closing and Hyunwoo came next to him.

"How about Hoseok?" he asked with a little careful tone.

"Don't talk about him," Hyungwon snapped, not even turning his head to look at Hyunwoo. He didn't want to be reminded of Hoseok because he wished he could just forget the guy and everything that had happened.

"Is this really his fault?" Hyunwoo questioned.

"Not directly but this still happened because of him," Hyungwon started walking towards the front. "Open the door, I got a car out here we can sell," he quickly changed the subject and went outside to drive the Tesla inside.

Hyunwoo did as he was told and lifted the door open, staring with his eyes wide when he saw what kind of car Hyungwon had out there. The car came in the garage and Hyunwoo quickly closed the door. "Woah, I have never touched one of these before," he exclaimed.

"It was the first for me too. I knew you would be interested in examining it," Hyungwon smiled as he exited the car.

"Hell yeah I am. Or I mean... I just want to see what's inside it, I would never want a car like this," Hyunwoo spoke quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pop open the roof."

Hyungwon found a first aid kit and sat down to treat his wounds that he hadn't managed to treat properly on the road. The wound on his head was starting to burn every now and then. Hyunwoo was leaning over the car, examining every part of it individually as if he had never seen anything similar.

"Your face is all over the news. What in the world have you been doing?" Hyunwoo suddenly spoke and closed the roof, trying to keep the bang it would make as quiet as he could.

"Yeah, uhm, things kind of escalated," Hyungwon said, wondering how much had the news told and how much he should tell Hyunwoo.

"I can't believe I'm hiding a wanted criminal under my roof," Hyunwoo knelt down to take the register plates off the car.

"I have been a wanted criminal as long as we have known each other," Hyungwon noted and Hyunwoo quickly glanced at him as if he didn't want to be reminded of it. Hyunwoo had always been strongly against everything Hyungwon did and just wanted to live as a good model citizen.

"Shouldn't you stop already, then? Get a well-paying job and live a proper life," Hyunwoo sighed, concentrating on screwing the plates off.

"Nah, I can't. Even if my life ends with a death sentence some day, I can't change," Hyungwon finished cleaning his wound closed the first aid kit. He jumped down from the table he had been sitting on and took the kit back to where he had taken it from. "Is it fine if I sleep here tonight?"

Hyunwoo nodded. "Sure."

-

A week and then some more passed by and Hyungwon didn't let himself to even think about Hoseok. He wanted to forget everything that had happened between them so he kept himself busy, helping Hyunwoo at the garage and keeping company to Changkyun, playing video games with him or then just stalking people through security cameras the guy had hacked. It didn't exactly make him forget Hoseok, just kept his mind off things.

He didn't care to know what had happened to Hoseok after he had been left with Boss. Neither did he want to know what Hoseok was up to now. Occasionally he wondered if Hoseok was still alive and breathing or if he was on the verge of death somewhere, but tried to push that kind of thoughts aside as quickly as he could. He had to freeze his heart.

He was sitting in the garage, keeping company to Hyunwoo and handing him tools he needed while he fixed a car that had been delivered to him. It was the first time he had spent that much time there at once and it made him feel so normal.

"'Six people including the other rubber factory robber arrested during a gang fight at an Ulsan club," a news presenters voice came from the TV that was on in Changkyun's room. Hyungwon dropped the tool he was holding. His feet automatically led him to Changkyun's room and his eyes glued on the TV screen. "... he is being investigated for several cases of armed robbery and more.'"

"That's Hoseok, right?" Changkyun asked, turning to look at Hyungwon who didn't even nod for an answer - though Changkyun also didn't need one.

"'His partner is still on the run and police is asking people to report about any clues they have'," the reporter continued and next a blurry CCTV picture of Hyungwon's face was displayed.

"Do you think he'll sell you out?" Hyunwoo, who had also appeared next to Hyungwon, asked.

"I don't know..." Hyungwon let out, sighing. He didn't know what to think and he felt numb. "He has no reason not to."

Both of the boys didn't know what to say to Hyungwon because they saw how complicating the situation it is. The police and prosecutors would do everything they could to dig out the information of Hyungwon from Hoseok. They would pressure him so much he could break even if he didn't want to. And Hyungwon felt like Hoseok wouldn't care about protecting him.

Meanwhile Hoseok was sitting in the cold and dark interrogating room, the handcuffs pressing his wrists. He had been there the whole night so his head was hurting, he was hungry and tired. He had been interrogated twice already and it was all the same questions repeatedly since he hadn't provided the answers they wanted to hear.

The door opened again and two men came in. Hoseok glared at them from below his eyebrows and didn't even blink as they walked over to sit in front of him, dropping a bunch of files on the table. They just stared at each other for a minute straight. Hoseok knew the detectives were so done with him already.

"You're leaving to a detention center in a few hours. We're giving you the last chance to talk before that. You know these aren't small crimes and you'll rot in jail for long. We'll get you a lawyer and he can help take a few years off your sentence if you give away your accomplice's whereabouts."

"I don't know. I don't know his name or where he lives. I met him in Seoul," Hoseok spoke the same sentences he had already said many times.

"You'll making things hard for yourself," the other detective sighed, going through his files and taking out two printed pictures. "His name is Jang Kijung."

Hoseok almost snorted hearing Hyungwon's fake name and the detectives gave him a weird look. "Whatever, I still don't know him," he told after gathering himself. He and the other detective stared at each other for a moment.

"Let's just throw him in jail. Look at his eyes, I feel like he might as well have killed Jang Kijung," the detective whispered to the other after their eye contact broke.

"Next question then. Where is Jang Kijung's body?"

Hoseok had to stop himself from laughing again at the thought of him having killed Hyungwon, forgetting that just a while ago he and Hyungwon had been at each other's throats so many times and even their first encounter almost ended in one of their deaths.

"What if I did kill him. He's a criminal," Hoseok teased the detectives who were getting more and more pissed every second.

"Alright, the prosecution can deal with him from now on," the other detective stood up and walked out, soon followed by the other one. Hoseok pulled his handcuffs hard and the chain that connected them to the table made a loud sound. His attempt of scaring - or actually just annoying - the detectives was unsuccessful, though, since they didn't even react.


	30. foreign

"A female body was found from her own apartment. Police suspects the rubber factory robbers," a news broadcasters voice came from the radio that was in the garage. Hyungwon's leg was shaking nervously.

"I'm gonna break him out," he suddenly announced, getting the attention of both guys he was with. "Changkyun, can you find out when is he going to be transferred. Hyunwoo, I'm sorry but I'm going to need the Tesla."

"What?" Hyunwoo was taken aback. "Just a moment ago you weren't sure if he was going to forgive you and now you're going to risk getting caught yourself to save him."

"I just feel like he would try to help me out if I was the one going to jail," Hyungwon admitted, though he truthfully didn't know why he suddenly felt like he wanted to go after Hoseok. Maybe it was that he missed the guy, maybe he just wanted to save his own skin by making sure Hoseok wouldn't be able to give him in to the detectives.

"He just left to a detention center a moment ago," Changkyun told from his room. Hyungwon walked over to him. "What do you want me to do," he asked, turning to look over his shoulder at Hyungwon who had appeared behind him.

"Did you make any extra passports for us?" Hyungwon asked and Changkyun just slightly shook his head left and right for an answer. "Shit... In that case, can you find out which ships are leaving from here to China or Japan."

"I probably can..." Changkyun started pressing buttons on his laptops and different windows opened on his monitors.

"Or then again... It's probably better to go with an unregistered ship. Why don't I know any human traffickers," Hyungwon spoke to himself in a fast pace, moving around as if he was restless.

"Oh!" Changkyun suddenly yelped. "I know one!"

"You know a human trafficker?" Hyungwon asked, confused expression on his face.

"No! When I was held by that gang, I heard them talk about a shipment that was arriving. He sells guns but I think he will let you go along if you pay him enough," Changkyun told while still going through his computer.

"Are you telling me to ask help from the guy who kidnapped you? Hoseok's boss?" Hyungwon didn't seem happy about Changkyun's idea but he was already considering it a little since it was the best one they had so far.

"The ship his stuff is in leaves from here," Changkyun pointed at one spot at the dock.

"Thanks Changkyun. I don't know what I would do without you," Hyungwon patted his shoulder before turning on his heels and rushing back to the garage. He didn't have a lot of time to waste since Hoseok was already being transferred.

He opened the door of his Tesla when his eyes landed on Hyunwoo, standing next to another car with his face expressionless. He didn't exactly approve Hyungwon's mission, thinking that he was taking too big of a risk for someone he had only known for a short time.

"Bye Hyunwoo. Take a good care of Changkyun," Hyungwon said. He didn't want to say goodbye as if this was the last time he would see them.

"Wait!" Changkyun came from his room. "You're coming back, right?"

"Of course," Hyungwon got a smile on his face, trying his best to look as comforting as he could so Changkyun wouldn't be upset. "I'll come as soon as I can," he continued and got on the car quickly because he knew he couldn't keep up that happy face for long more.

It wasn't that he wouldn't come back, he just didn't know if he would even make it alive. He estimated the chances of him being able to save Hoseok and them managing to leave the country being less than half. Cops wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if they got a chance. He gave one last smile to both of the guys before backing the car out of the garage and starting to drive away fast, not sparing the gas pedal even a little as his foot kept pressing harder and harder on it.

"He won't come back," Changkyun stated after seeing Hyungwon's car disappear.

"Don't say that. He will come back if he can," Hyunwoo tried but even he knew that the chances of Hyungwon ever being able to return were almost nonexistent.

Changkyun shook his head to stop himself from crying and tried to focus on something else. "I'm gonna stalk the CCTVs to see how it goes," he went back to his room and Hyunwoo soon followed.

-

Hoseok felt depressed. He missed Hyungwon and he had became sure he would never see the guy again. He started to think that Hyungwon was probably using this situation as a chance to get away from the crimes they committed together since Hoseok was now taking a fall of them alone. At the beginning he had thought that maybe Hyungwon would bail him out but the more he thought if it he realized the guy had no reason to do so.

The ropes wrapped around his body and hands were making him uncomfortable. He looked out of the window of the bus and saw familiar scenery. He had drove around so much in his life that he knew most streets already. This street wasn't familiar to him only because of that, though, but because it was where he had been driving when he had first seen that hitchhiker with a leather jacket and wavy hair.

As sadistic as he was, he felt a little excited to go to jail. He had never been before and it had always been a part of his crazy bucket list. He never expected his life to be long - it was already a miracle that he ever passed twenty - so he thought this was a thing he should experience too before he would die. It was probably the last thing.

He noticed a car appearing from behind them and starting to speed up on the passing lane. His eyes widened and he jumped to sit straight up when he realized what car it was and most importantly who was driving it.

"Who is this crazy fool," Hoseok heard the driver curse out, glancing on the side mirror to watch out for the reckless driver.

Hoseok tried to make himself taller so see better but there were many other people in the bus and a metallic cage door that separated them from the driver and guards. The Tesla switched back to the right lane after passing the bus and kept going straight. Hoseok held onto the bench in front of him, sensing that something dangerous was about to happen soon.

The bus driver suddenly jumped on the brakes and Hoseok couldn't see what was happening in the front but the next thing he knew the bus was on its roof. People had flew around and Hoseok had landed right on top of someone who was now unconscious.

Without sparing too much time to see what the situation was, Hoseok just started kicking the window to smash it open. He didn't get far before a figure appeared on the other side of the glass and smashed a blade through it, shattered pieces falling over everywhere. Before Hoseok could struggle his way out with his tied arms, a hand grabbed him firmly and pulled him out of the small window frame.

Hyungwon didn't have to tell him to run because as soon as he got on his feet, they were both rushing away from the wrecked bus towards the car that was standing further from the scene.

Hoseok hadn't been the only one to get out, though. Alongside a few other prisoners who had managed to crawl out and were now running towards the forests, both two guards were now trying to make quick decisions about who were they going to go after. Hoseok and Hyungwon didn't worry about getting chased for long since the latter pulled out his gun and shot both of the guards at their legs, giving them some more time to escape.

Less than two minutes from the crash, the two of them were already speeding away with the car, both panting heavily and Hoseok trying to recover from the crash. After things had calmed down a little, Hyungwon glanced at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to quickly study Hoseok up and down to see if the guy had any injuries.

"Yeah," Hoseok replied simply although he wasn't even sure yet.

"Do you know anything about your boss' foreign deals?" Hyungwon asked, going straight into the business.

"A little, why? What are you planning?"

"We need to leave the country so Changkyun figured we could get into one of his ships," he told, continuously checking the rear mirror to see if they had cops after them already. The coast was clear but he still decided to speed up a little.

"Are you for real," Hoseok asked with a tone that was hard to read. Hyungwon wasn't sure if he was opposing the idea of running away.

"I mean if you want to go with me," Hyungwon suddenly became more quiet because he hadn't thought about the possibility that Hoseok could not want to go with him.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would go anywhere with you but... I can't believe you're willing to ask Boss for help."

Hyungwon scoffed. "I'm not happy about it but it's the only option I came up with," he told. "We can give this car to him in exchange."

"Don't you want to keep this?" Hoseok asked, soothing the quality leather of the seat he was sitting at.

"No. They found that woman's body and pinned it on us already. Besides, I just caused a bus full of criminals to crash with this car. They'll be looking for this," Hyungwon said and Hoseok's mouth dropped open. He was about to say how it would be a stupid thing to give the car to Boss if there was something like that connected to it but decided to keep quiet. He should stop caring about what happens to Boss already.

"Do you have a phone? Let me call him in advance," he said instead and held out his hand. Hyungwon pulled a phone from his jacket and handed it to Hoseok who just quietly dialed a number. "It's Hoseok. How would you like an X model Tesla?"

Hyungwon listened to the call, trying to make out what was going on based on Hoseok's sentences, tone and expressions, though there wasn't that much conversation.

"Get us into your ship. We'll leave the car at the bay. It's fine we'll get into one of the containers, just make sure it's the right one. Alright, bye," Hoseok ended the call without saying anything more and gave the phone back to Hyungwon. "We're good."

They came to the bay, with still no signs of cops coming after them but as they got out of the car, they could hear faint sounds of sirens from somewhere afar. Immediately they assumed it was for them and decided they needed to rush. Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon by the collar and stopped him from going, getting a confused reaction from the other.

"Thank you for coming," Hoseok said and put his arms around Hyungwon's neck instead. Hyungwon was surprised by the sudden sweetness but Hoseok hugged him even tighter. It made him feel like the world stopped for a while and even the sounds of sirens were muted away.

The noise got louder and brought him back to reality, though he really didn't want to let go of Hoseok. Being back together with him and feeling his touch after over a week of separation made him so happy he could have just died.

"That's one of the containers they'll start moving soon. Let's get in there," Hoseok pointed at the last blue container of the long line and then grabbed Hyungwon's hand to start leading him there.

They started running again, hand in hand and smug smiles on their faces, thrilled about their escape. They looked at each other, smiling even wider as the distant sirens reminded them of the time they had cruised away after robbing the gas station.

Since that moment they had lived recklessly, breaking in and out if places, getting beat up, dropping a few bodies and had fun. One guy with a Camaro, trying to let off some steam after a failed relationship and the other who was just hunting for nice cars; the two killers who first had pointed guns at each other had became closer than they would have ever expected. Together they were truly happy.


End file.
